The Two Flames
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: A one-shot series about Jack and Maverick. Moments with humour, dots of angst but, most of all, family love. Spoilers for the Cobwebs Series.
1. A Proper Skellington

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: One morning, Maverick decides he should be a 'proper Skellington'.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humour.**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: Just before Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_A Proper Skellington_

Maverick stood in front of Jack's bathroom mirror, staring at his reflection. His new body's reflection. But it didn't look Skellington-ish. It looked human-ish.

He frowned, something he had recently learned how to do. He reached out for the small sponge and carefully lifted it to his cheek…

…

Jack Skellington sat at the kitchen table, newspaper in one hand. He used the other hand to sip at his coffee. As he started reading an article about how a werewolf had frightened a human so much that they fainted, he heard the stairs creak. Then he heard footsteps heading toward him.

"Morning, Jack."

Jack smiled widely after hearing that voice and lowered the newspaper, his eyes closed. "Morning, Ma- Ah!" He opened his eyes and they widened.

"What?" Maverick asked in confusion.

"Wha-What's that?" Jack questioned, pointing at Maverick's face.

"What? This? It's called my face."

"What's that stuff on it?"

"Oh, this."

Maverick's face was covered in white face paint. Large, black circles were painted around his eyes and his lips were painted black, little lines painted across them; making it look like his lips were stitched together. Black ovals were painted on his nose.

"You've painted your face!" Jack cried, slamming his newspaper onto the table. "Why?"

"I didn't look like a Skellington! I looked too human to be a Skellington! So, I painted my face to make it look like yours and Cobweb's."

Jack stared at him before sighing, a sigh he usually used when Cobweb was in trouble. "Maverick, you can't just paint your face."

"Why not? It's my face."

"I know but…You're a unique Skellington. You don't look like the previous Skellingtons. That's what makes you Maverick Skellington." Jack explained.

"I guess…But I worked hard on this!" He pointed at his face.

"Well, you can work hard on washing it off." Jack shrugged.

"But…Why can't I keep it?"

"Just wash it off."

"Fine. Only when you wash yours off."

"…This is my actual face…"

"Exactly."

Jack frowned.

…

Cobweb entered the house.

Suddenly, he heard cries of: "Stop it, Jack!" and "Get your head in the sink!"

He ran upstairs and into the bathroom, only to see Jack, his arm around Maverick's neck. He was pushing his head into the sink, a sponge in his other hand; scrubbing at Maverick's face.

"Let me go!" Maverick cried.

"No! I am washing this off before Cobweb- Oh, hello, son." Jack greeted his son calmly.

"I'm afraid to ask, what're you doing?" Cobweb asked.

"Washing off your teacher's face paint." Jack replied, grabbing Maverick by the hair and lifting his head up so that Cobweb could see his face.

Black water was dripping down Maverick's cheeks, faded white paint spread across his face.

"Hi, Cobweb." Maverick mumbled.

Cobweb blinked. "Sometimes, I'm sure I'm the only mature one in this house…"

"That's nice, son. Now, go and play a game or something." Jack said, pushing Maverick's face back into the running water in the sink, scrubbing at his cheek.

"Lemme go!"

"No!"

Cobweb sighed and walked out.

…

Author's note:

The first one-shot of many. This series will be all about Jack and Maverick. If you're wondering why it's called The Two Flames, it's because Jack has his Pumpkin King fire and Maverick has his fire magic. Clever, no?

If you have a request for a one-shot, message me or put it in a review. It can be any genre, any pairing and any rating. So long as it's not M rated. I don't write that stuff.

See you next time!


	2. Knee

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maverick wants to make something very clear.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humour.**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: Before Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Knee_

"Jack."

"Yes, Maverick?"

"You know that I'm your grandfather?"

"Yes."

"And that you're my grandson."

"Considering you're my grandfather, yes, I would've thought that would make me your grandson."

"And you know I've got a body again?"

"Yes."

"I want to make something very clear,"

"Oh? What's that?"

"You are _not _sitting on my knee."

"…I didn't _want _to."

"Good. Cause it ain't happening."

Jack gave Maverick the oddest look he could muster.

…

Author's note:

Could you imagine Jack sitting on Maverick's knee?


	3. Proving A Point

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maverick wants to prove a point, one that confuses both Jack and Cobweb. **

**Rated: K.**

**Genre: Humour.**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: Before Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Proving A Point_

"Maverick, could I get up? This is highly uncomfortable."

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

"But I need to get up. It's getting silly now!"

"I don't care, Jack. We're proving a point."

"What point? How is this proving a point?"

The door opens. "Hello, Teacher, F- What's going on?"

"Hello, Cobweb. Maverick says we're proving a point."

"But…How is this proving a point?"

"That's what I said. Maverick, you realize we're both grown men. It's embarrassing."

"I don't care. We. Are. Proving. A. Point."

"What point?"

"That you should never sit on my knee."

Jack groans.

…

Author's note:

Little continuation of the last drabble. Maverick _does _have a point.


	4. When?

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Sometimes, Cobweb questions who's older. Jack, Maverick or himself.**

**Genre: Humour.**

**Spoilers For: Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween**

**Takes Places: Before Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween**

**This one-shot is inspired by ThePurpleSuperCow, who told me that they liked the scene in Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween when Jack and Maverick wrestle over the newspaper. **

_When?_

Cobweb sat at his desk, writing down a few ideas for next Halloween. "I think the bats could probably-"

"_Give it back_!"

"_No, it's mine!"_

Cobweb sighed and stood up, descending the stairs. He entered the living room, frowning.

Jack and Maverick were tugging at the newspaper, both clenching their teeth.

"My house, my newspaper!" Jack exclaimed.

"I used to live in this house! So the newspaper is mine!" Maverick shouted.

Cobweb rubbed his temples as a headache began to develop in his mind. "Shut up."

They continued to scream insults at each other.

_**RIP!**_

Maverick and Jack went flying in opposite directions, each holding half of the newspaper.

"Look what you've done now, Jack!" Maverick yelled.

"Me? You're the one who snatched the newspaper away from me!"

"_**SHUT UP!" **_

Both men turned to Cobweb.

"For god's sake, I can't even hear myself think!" Cobweb yelled. "Now," He pointed at Jack. "You, apologize to him."

"But I-"

"I said apologize!"

Jack looked at the floor and mumbled: "Sorry, Maverick…"

"Good. Now, you." He pointed at Maverick. "Apologize to him immediately."

"No!"

"_Apologize."_

Maverick sighed and muttered: "Sorry, Jack…"

"Good. Now, I'm going back upstairs and if I hear one more argument, you're both grounded!"

"When did he become the dad?" Maverick asked.

Cobweb made his way out and up the stairs, murmuring: "Why don't they just buy two newspapers?"

As he ascended the stairs, he heard Jack yell: "I paid good money for that!"

"I'm never talking to you again!" Maverick shouted.

"Good!"

They both huffed and look the other way.

Cobweb sighed and looked at Zero. "Didn't they do all this yesterday?"

…

Author's note:

Yes, two grown men fighting over the newspaper while a thirteen year old has to break up the fight. *Sighs*


	5. Breakfast

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maverick begins to panic after he can't find the thing to complete his breakfast.**

**Rated: K.**

**Genre: Humour.**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes Place: Before Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Breakfast_

Jack Skellington had been tying his bow tie when he heard Maverick yell: "Where is it? Where is it?"

Jack would've rolled his eyes if he had eyes to roll. "Probably lost his hat again…"

"_**JACK!**_"

At that scream, Jack sprinted out of his bedroom. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What? What's going on?"

Suddenly, a box of cereal flew at him and hit him on the head. "Ow!" He yelped. He looked down at the box, which was on its side; cereal pouring out of it.

Jack looked up at Maverick in surprise.

"You got me the wrong cereal!" Maverick yelled.

"What? You said you wanted Rice Crispies! I went to the Human World to get them for you!"

"Maybe so! But you got the wrong box!"

"What? I'm sorry, is there different kinds of boxes?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Yes! You need to get the one with the toy in it!" Maverick shouted.

"…What?…"

"The toy!"

"What toy?"

Cobweb walked into the room and climbed onto his chair. "Father?"

"Not now, Cobweb. Dad's arguing with Maverick." Jack replied. "I'm not going to check every box of Rice Crispies just because you want the toy!"

"But, Dad-"

"Well, you should!" Maverick yelled.

"It was bad enough I had to wear a hoodie and a scarf so no one could see that I was a skeleton!"

"Dad-"

"What kind of grandson are you?"

"The kind who can't believe his grandfather is panicking about a cereal box toy!"

"Dad!"

"What?" Jack questioned, turning to the boy.

"Why did they put a racing car in the cereal box?" Cobweb asked, holding up a plastic, red racing car.

"NO!" Maverick screamed, banging his head on the table.

Author's note:

I honestly don't know where this came from. I'm eating Cornflakes right now. Poor Maverick. A grown man panicking about cereal box toys. *Sighs*


	6. Different

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: When Jack gets up in the night, he falls into conversation with the ghost.**

**Rated: K.**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween.**

_Different_

Jack turned the tap on in the kitchen. The water poured into his glass and he turned off the tap, turning to go back to his bedroom. As he went down the hall to go to his room, he peeked into Cobweb's room, seeing the boy sleeping soundly. Jack smiled softly and shut the door. When he got to his room, he paused, seeing a figure near the window at the end of the corridor.

Maverick stood there, his back to Jack; staring out of the window.

Jack wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure whether he should go over and talk to him or just leave him there. Most of the time, Maverick ignored Jack's presence. He only talked to him when spoken to and when he needed information. Honestly, Jack didn't know where he and Maverick stood on the friendship scale. He wasn't sure whether they were just acquaintances or friends. Nevertheless, Jack walked over to him slowly. "Maverick?"

Maverick's head snapped up and he turned. "Hello, Jack."

"What're you doing out here?" Jack asked. "Aren't you usually in Cobweb's room?"

"Well, yes. But I was just wondering…What's that?" He questioned, pointing.

Jack moved the curtain to look out. He looked around Halloween Town until he saw what Maverick was pointing at. "…It's just the Mayor's hearse. That's all."

"Hearse? What's a hearse?" Maverick asked, tilting his head.

"Well…To put it lightly, it's a car."

"…What's a car…?"

Jack blinked. "You don't know?"

"I don't think we had them back in my day…"

"Oh. Right. Well…It's a type of transport. It usually has four wheels and is powered by an engine. It's for taking people to different places." Jack explained.

"Oh…We just walked when I was alive…" Maverick glanced at Halloween Town. "Everything's so different now…"

"Well, things do change." Jack said. "Otherwise things would be…boring."

"Boring?"

"Yes, boring." Jack took a sip from his glass of water.

"My son would've liked to ride in one of those…" Maverick said thoughtfully, gesturing to the hearse.

"It's not all that great." Jack said without thinking.

Maverick hummed thoughtfully. "Back in my day, everyone would be out and about, greeting each other fondly as if everyone were friends. Not me, of course."

"Things are different now, Maverick. No one's going to ignore you and whatnot."

"Right…"

"Well, I'd best get back to bed." Jack said after a few minutes of silence.

"Ok."

"I'll see you in the morning." Jack attempted to pat Maverick on the back.

"Ok."

Jack turned and went to go back to his room.

"Oh, and Jack?"

"Yes?" Jack turned back to him.

"We _are _friends, you know." Maverick replied, looking at Jack.

"Good." Jack nodded, as if he hadn't expected that.

Maverick nodded and turned back to the window.

Jack turned again and went into his bedroom.

Only when Jack got into bed did he notice he had a wide smile on his face.

…

Author's note:

Bear in mind Jack doesn't know that they're related yet. Yay, my first one-shot where Maverick doesn't have his body.


	7. Losing Them

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: When Jack has a nightmare, Maverick is always there for him.**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: K+. **

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween.**

**Takes place: Between Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Losing Them_

Jack Skellington mumbled something in his sleep. He turned over, twisting the blanket around his legs. It was uncommon for the Pumpkin King to have a nightmare, though not impossible.

…

_Jack Skellington stood in darkness. He looked around his surroundings. Jack took a step forward and suddenly a path of white light appeared, leading over to a figure in the distance. Jack's eye sockets narrowed in concentration, trying to identify the figure. It turned._

_Cobweb Skellington smiled at his father. He appeared younger then he did in reality. Jack estimated he was eight or nine. "Daddy!" The skeleton boy exclaimed happily and began running toward Jack._

_Jack smiled widely and bent down slightly, arms open to pick his son up. _

_Cobweb was no longer getting closer to Jack. It was like he was running on the spot._

_Jack's happy expression slowly turned to that of confusion. _

_Suddenly, someone began rising from the shadows behind Cobweb. Oogie Boogie. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" Oogie asked mockingly. He was ginormous._

"_Oogie!" Jack exclaimed, believing the monster had been killed. He looked back at his son, now seeing a terrified expression on his face. _

"_DADDY!" Cobweb shouted, pleading for him to help._

_Oogie scooped Cobweb up in his hand, laughing at the pint-sized Jack Skellington._

"_Don't worry, Cobweb, Daddy's here!" Jack called, running towards them. But as he ran, they got further and further away._

"_Daddy!"_

"_Cobweb!" _

_Oogie took hold of Cobweb's right arm and held him up. "Watch this, Jack." Oogie moved his hand a fraction._

_There was a deafening _snap! _Cobweb screamed in pain as his arm was snapped into two pieces._

"_NO!" Jack shouted, trying to run toward them again. They got further and further away until they disappeared, but he could hear Cobweb saying: "Why didn't you help me, Daddy?"_

_Jack looked around desperately for his boy._

"_JACK!"_

_Jack turned on his heel._

_Maverick Skellington was reaching out to him, being pulled back by some unseen force. He was slowly turning transparent. No, he was _disappearing. _Without Cobweb's right arm, Maverick was dying all over again. "Jack, help me! Jack, please!"_

_Jack sprinted toward him, reaching out as Maverick struggled to keep away from the thing pulling him away. "Maverick!"_

"_Jack!" Maverick called. "Please!"_

_Just as Jack attempted to close his fingers around Maverick's hand, the sorcerer disappeared completely._

"_NO!" Jack yelled. Then he heard a whisper. Maverick's whisper._

"_Why didn't you help me, Jack?"_

"_I tried…" Jack sobbed. He looked around desperately. "Cobweb! Maverick!" Tears poured down his cheeks. "Son? Grandfather? Please, answer me…" Jack fell to his knees and sobbed for all he was worth. _

_Suddenly, the floor began to crack like ice underneath him. The floor gave way and Jack fell down the hole it created._

_Jack Skellington screamed in terror as he fell into absolute darkness. _

…

Jack shot up in bed, screaming.

…

Meanwhile, in Cobweb's room, Maverick Skellington's glowing eyes shot open, his pondering cut short. He went to his feet as he heard his grandson's scream. Maverick glanced at Cobweb, who did not appear bothered by his father's scream; still sleeping soundly.

Maverick was sure Jack didn't experience nightmares. Honestly, what kind of nightmare could scare Jack? So that meant…Jack was being attacked.

"No body hurts my grandson and gets away with it…" Maverick muttered to himself. With that, he disappeared.

…

Jack panted heavily, drenched in cold sweat. His eye sockets were widened in terror.

A flame illuminated the room and Jack turned.

Maverick Skellington stood in the middle of his bedroom. He looked panicky. "Jack? Are ya alright!"

Jack sniffed. "…Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"But you screamed."

"It was just a little nightmare, that's all."

Maverick sighed and walked over. He sat on the edge of Jack's bed. "Jack, it may be dark and I may be a ghost, but I'm not blind. So don't think I can't see these." Maverick said and placed his hand on Jack's cheek.

Jack placed his own hand there, discovering that he had been crying. He wiped away his tears quickly. Reaching over, he turned on the fireplace.

Maverick let his flame die. "Well?"

"It was just a nightmare, that's all."

"About?"

"Scary stuff."

"_Jack."_

Jack sighed.

"_Jack Skellington." _Maverick said sternly. He only used his full name when he was angry with him. "Tell me the truth."

Jack let out another sigh in defeat. "Oogie took Cobweb away and broke his arm into two pieces, making you disappear. You both asked why I didn't help you, when I tried."

"I see…The master of fright is afraid of losing his family."

Jack shrugged.

"If you want, I'll stay in here with you tonight." Maverick proposed.

"No," Jack waved a dismissive hand at him. "Go back to Cobweb's room."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Jack replied, laying back down, curling up, and pulling the blanket over himself. But he was clutching it so tightly that, if he had skin, his knuckles would be as white as snow.

Maverick sighed. "Jack…"

"No, go on." Jack said.

Maverick disappeared.

Jack sighed and closed his eye sockets. Truthfully, he was afraid to go back to sleep. But he had to try.

Suddenly, Jack felt cold air on his chin, chest and knees. He opened his eye sockets, only to stare into Maverick's glowing eyes. "M-Maverick?"

"You tell anyone I'm doing this for you, I'll kill ya." Maverick said, though Jack knew he was joking. "Besides, this is your fault for eating all that cheese before bed."

Instead of laughing, though, Jack found himself trying to hug his grandfather. His eye sockets began to droop and, soon enough, Jack Skellington was fast asleep; good dreams about he, Cobweb and Maverick playing in his head.

…

Author's note:

Well, that was nice. This was thought of as I wrote chapter 7 of Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween, where it mentions Jack had a nightmare about losing Cobweb and Maverick.

You know what they say. Cheese gives ya nightmares.


	8. Numb

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Jack's thoughts when he thought Maverick was gone.**

**Rated: T.**

**Genre: Family/Angst**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: During Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween, Chapter 10.**

_Numb_

No…He can't be gone…This wasn't happening…

Damn.

"No…" I whispered.

I could hear Cobweb Boogie laughing and calling Maverick an idiot. But I ignored him the best I could.

I couldn't see Maverick. I could barely see anything with the tears in my eye sockets. I wasn't going to give Cobweb the pleasure of seeing my tears, so I held them back. But I was sobbing and wailing on the inside.

Maverick was my grandfather. I loved him. From the moment I saw him I liked him. And not just because he was saving my son's life. But because we were family, not that I knew that at the time.

Back then, he was just Maverick. The ghost who watched over my son when I couldn't. The ghost who barely acknowledged my existence, only talking to me when spoken to or when he needed to.

Over the years, Maverick and I had become close. Well, ever since I found out we were family. Afterwards, Maverick had decided he wanted to spend more time with me, considering he had 'missed out' on so many years. He began sitting in my room at night instead of Cobweb's and following me around like some lost puppy.

I felt so numb. I couldn't feel anything but my own sadness.

Maverick had reached out. He had screamed. The look in his eyes was pleading for me to do something. Why didn't I? Why did I try when it was already too late?

I remembered one time after he'd gotten his body. He'd hugged me in thanks and I had held him so tightly that he told me I was crushing him. Why? Because Maverick had been panicking about something happening to him. I was reassuring him that everything would be ok, but, secretly, I was panicking too. I held him tightly because…because I was afraid of losing him. I realized that when I had a nightmare about he and Cobweb (Skellington, that is, not Boogie) disappearing.

The only thing I could do now was pray that Maverick hadn't died again in pain. Quickly, you know?

I hated imagining how he must've died the first time, being bitten by that spider. Feeling its fangs bite into flesh and venom drip into blood. Sometimes, I found myself staring at Maverick's arm; at the place where the arachnid had bitten him. I didn't need a 'thank you' when I killed the spider. And those tattoos up and down his arm. Shadow had told me Maverick had them printed onto his arm as a baby. Imagine how much pain he must've felt…

"NO!" I barked loudly.

Suddenly, I felt autumn leaves around my body and the heat from the flames developing. I could feel the pumpkin develop on my head and the new clothes on my body.

The leaves cleared and I was in my Pumpkin King outfit, the one I used to fight. Maverick had seen it once and had told me that he used to be able to change into it too. That's why I felt great honour when putting it on.

I saw Cobweb's eye sockets widen in surprise. Not even Cobweb Skellington, my son, had seen me like this; other then when I wore it on Halloween. He'd never seen me so angry. But when you harm my family, I tend to get angry.

"Prepare to scream." I warned, my tone threatening.

…

Author's note:

This has been bugging me for a while. I've always wanted to write something in a character's point of view, other then a poem. And I finally get the chance!

So, 'tis Jack who is angsty in this one-shot.

To all of you who have read Chapter 10, you saw (or…read) Jack's reaction and now, my dear readers, you know of his thoughts.

Why is it called Numb? Because that's how Jack feels. Plus, I was listening to Linkin Park's song 'Numb' and thought it would work.

Yay! Our first angst one-shot!


	9. The Truth

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Sick of their arguing, Shadow decides to make Maverick and Jack tell each other how they really feel.**

**Rated: K.**

**Genre: Humour/Family**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: Before Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween**

_The Truth_

Shadow, Cobweb and Sally frowned as they watched Jack and Maverick yell insults at each other.

"For the last time, I didn't steal your spell book!" Jack yelled.

"Liar! Things don't just disappear, Jack!" Maverick shouted.

"What would I need with a spell book, anyway?"

"You just stole it to annoy me!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

Shadow sighed as Cobweb clutched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "My God…"

"Why do they fight all of the time?" Sally asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Because they're men, Sally, they have a hard time telling each other how they feel." Shadow explained.

Cobweb sighed. "I hate it when they fight…"

"That's it. I can't take this anymore." Shadow said.

"How do you think I feel? I _live _with them." Cobweb asked.

"I'm going to make them tell each other how they really feel toward each other." Shadow announced, crossing her arms.

"How?" Sally asked.

Shadow grinned. "Truth serum."

…

Shadow and the children grinned as Maverick and Jack sat in front of them.

"What's this all about then?" Maverick asked, crossing his arms and scowling.

"We're sick of hearing you fight, so now, we're gonna hear you tell each other how you feel towards each other." Cobweb said.

"How we really feel?" Jack asked. "I'll tell you how I feel about _him!_" He pointed at Maverick. "But first," He picked up his cup of coffee. "I need a drink."

"Well, I need a drink more." Maverick said irritably and quickly grabbed his cup of coffee. They glared at each other before hurriedly lifting the cups to their mouths and drinking. Suddenly, Jack slammed his cup on to the table. "Done!"

"No!" Maverick shouted.

"I win." Jack grinned.

The other three's grins widened.

"Why're you all grinning like that?" Jack asked.

"Because it's working." Shadow responded.

"What's working?"

"The coffee."

"Well, I feel a little bit more energetic, if that's what ya mean." Maverick shrugged.

"Nope." Cobweb said, popping the p.

"Maverick, I love you!" Jack suddenly blurted out. He hastily covered his mouth.

"_What?" _Maverick shouted. Suddenly, he yelled. "Jack, I love you too!" He covered his mouth with both hands.

Sally burst into giggles.

"What's happening?" Jack exclaimed. "Why're we saying this?"

"Truth serum, Father!" Cobweb responded, laughing and pointing at them. "There was truth serum in the coffee!"

"Truth serum?" Jack and Maverick shouted in unison.

"Jack, you're one of the most important people to me!" Maverick yelled.

"I'm sick of you two arguing and not telling each other how you feel toward each other!" Shadow exclaimed, crossing her arms. "You never tell each other you love each other like a normal family!"

"Shadow, we're a half-werewolf and a skeleton! We're not normal!" Maverick shouted.

"Ah!" Jack yelled, trying to stop himself. "Maverick, when you're not here, I panic and wonder where you are, despite the fact that you've only gone to the shop to buy bread!"

Maverick gave him an odd look. "Really?"

Jack nodded.

"Jack, I'm secretly jealous of you!" Maverick blurted out.

"What? Why?" Jack questioned.

Maverick shook his head, covering his mouth. But he couldn't take it anymore. His hands came away and he shouted: "Because you have so many friends! You're so brave and I love you!"

Jack stared stupidly.

"See?" Shadow asked. "You would've never told each other without me."

"Cobweb, when this is over, you're grounded!" Jack exclaimed.

"What?" Cobweb yelled, stopping his laughing. "It wasn't my idea!"

"You could've told me- Maverick, sometimes I try on your clothes!"

"What?" Maverick asked. "Jack, sometimes I put on a posh accent and try to impersonate you!"

"I don't have a posh accent!" Jack crossed his arms.

"Jack, sometimes I use your toothbrush to scrub my boots and, occasionally, the toilet!"

"_What?" _Jack shrieked and grabbed the waste bin, spitting in to it. He wiped his mouth. "How could you- Maverick, when I have a nightmare, I climb into bed with you and snuggle against you until six o'clock in the morning then climb into my bed and pretend to be asleep!"

"_What?" _Maverick shrieked, embarrassingly high.

"I didn't mean that!" Jack yelled. "Yes, I did!" He yelled again because of the serum.

"Why would you- Jack, the other day I bought a plush toy of you!"

"What? Maverick, when I was in a meeting, I drew pictures of you on a piece of paper when the Mayor wasn't looking!"

Shadow grew impatient. "Well? What has this told you?"

Both men glanced at each other. Suddenly, they both screamed: "I can't live without you, man!" and hugged each other, sobbing hysterically.

Shadow smiled with satisfaction. "Finally."

Jack paused, lifting his head off of Maverick's shoulder. "Do you really use my toothbrush to scrub the toilet?"

Maverick held him tighter. "Do you really climb into bed with me when you have a nightmare?"

"Yes, I do!" They both answered.

Shadow smiled. "See? Told you."

"By the way, Teacher, it was me who stole your spell book." Cobweb confessed.

Maverick glared before hugging his grandson tighter.

…

Author's note:

Isn't truth serum awesome?


	10. 50 Sentences

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: 50 Sentences about Jack and Maverick.**

**Rated: T.**

**Genre: Family**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Series**

**Takes place: Throughout the Cobwebs Series**

_50 Sentences_

**1. Comfort-**

As Maverick stands in the rain, saying how it's not fair he's a ghost, Jack just has to listen to comfort him.

**2. Kiss-**

Maverick stares at his wedding ring, thinking about the kisses he and Eleanor used to share.

**3. Soft-**

When Maverick hugged Jack, Jack saw through Maverick's rough edges.

**4. Pain-**

As Maverick feels the spider bite him, he doesn't realize that that would be the last time he would ever feel pain; until he met Jack.

**5. Potatoes-**

"What're these?" Maverick asks, "Potatoes," Jack responds, "From Sally's garden."

**6. Rain-**

Jack moves quickly to get out of the rain and turns when he realizes Maverick isn't following; only to see the sorcerer hold out his hand and he remembers that Maverick hasn't felt rain in a very long time.

**7. Chocolate-**

Jack frowns as he notices the chocolate bar wrappers scattered around Maverick's room and said sorcerer lifts his head, his mouth covered in chocolate, and asks: "What?"

**8. Happiness-**

Maverick hadn't felt happy since his family passed away, he always kept to himself, that is, until he met Jack.

**9. Telephone-**

Jack hurries home once Maverick didn't pick up the phone, only to find his phone incinerated and when he finds Maverick- who is crouched behind the couch- he asks what happened and Maverick replies: "It was making weird ringing noises, so I made it stop," "I was trying to call you!"

**10. Ears-**

Maverick stares at Jack as the skeleton folds the laundry, but after a while, Jack turns, "Ok, you've been staring at me for an hour now! Why?" "I'm trying to imagine you with ears."

**11. Name-**

Jack finally understands why Maverick has his name- it means independent.

**12. Sensual-**

As Maverick stares, drool hanging from his lip, Jack chuckles: "He's daydreaming about Ellie again."

**13. Death-**

"D-Don't let him take me, Jack…" Maverick mutters, hiding behind his grandson and Jack turns, only to see the Grim Reaper chatting with the Mayor, and Jack turns, wrapping an arm around Maverick and whispers: "I won't, I promise."

**14. Sex-**

"For the last time, Maverick, I'm a skeleton, so, no, Cobweb isn't going to get a sibling!"

**15. Touch-**

Once Maverick gets his body, he touches Jack's cheek and mutters: "You don't have any skin, you're cold."

**16. Weakness-**

Cobweb cries in pain as Oogie, once again, attempts to snap his right arm and Maverick falls to his knees in equivalent pain- bloody arm was his weakness.

**17. Tears-**

When Maverick thinks himself as a bad grandfather, the droplets begin to fall from his eyes and Jack mutters: "You've learned how to cry."

**18. Speed-**

Jack challenges Maverick to race him upstairs and as Jack enters his room, he sees Maverick sitting on his bed, the ghost saying: "Yeah, I can disappear and appear anywhere I want, you twit."

**19. Wind-**

Maverick growls as he attempts to keep the wind from making his hair go wild and he glares at Jack, "You have it easy."

**20. Freedom-**

Maverick never knew freedom before he woke up in his new body.

**21. Life-**

Maverick doesn't know whether the best part of his life was his wedding day, or the day his son was born.

**22. Jealousy-**

Although Maverick teases Jack about getting a girlfriend, he's secretly dreading it, because there'll be no more 'Jack-and-Maverick-time'.

**23. Hands-**

"Seriously, Jack, why is your palm so small yet your fingers are so long?" "…Genes…?"

**24. Taste-**

As Maverick eats everything in Jack's fridge, the skeleton is sure Maverick can't actually taste anything; the food just goes straight down the shoot.

**25. Devotion-**

Everyone quickly realizes why Jack wouldn't rest while he helped make Maverick's body.

**26. Forever-**

Maverick's wedding ring proved it: he would love Eleanor, always and forever.

**27. Blood-**

Maverick disliked blood; it made him woozy, because it reminded him of Eleanor and Edwin.

**28. Sickness-**

Maverick laughs as he lays in bed, "Jack! I've got a cold!" He sneezes and Jack sighs from where he's sitting, "I can't believe he's excited about getting sick…"

**29. Melody-**

"_What's this? What's this?" _"Oh, shut up, Valentine's Day Town isn't that great!"

**30. Star-**

Maverick is so distant, Jack could believe that he was one.

**31. Home-**

"My house, my newspaper!" "This used to be _my _home, now gimme!"

**32. Confusion-**

"Why're there so many Jacks?" Maverick asks as he sees the many Jack stuffed toys and mugs in the shop.

**33. Fear-**

As the master of fright, Jack thought he wasn't afraid of anything, but he was proved wrong when the nightmare showed him he was afraid of losing the ones he loves.

**34. Lightning/Thunder-**

When Jack finds Maverick curled up under his blanket, the skeleton hears the sorcerer mutter: "I don't like thunderstorms."

**35. Bonds-**

Anyone can see that, though they act roughly toward one another, Maverick and Jack have the closest bond a grandfather could have with his grandson.

**36. Market-**

"And I want this and this and this and this!" Maverick points at the many varieties of food in the shop as Jack sighs, his wallet crying out.

**37. Technology-**

"Hello?" Maverick attempts, the phone pressed to his ear, "You've got it the wrong way round!" Jack exclaims, turning the phone around so that Maverick could hear Cobweb's voice properly.

**38. Gifts-**

Maverick could only stare at the presents Jack had given him, "Well, it's your birthday, isn't it?" Jack asked, but Maverick only muttered, "…You actually remembered…"

**39. Smile-**

Jack's cheeks begin to hurt as he sits on a stool in front of Maverick, who tells him keep a smile on his face so the sorcerer can learn to smile too.

**40. Innocence-**

Jack's come to realize that Maverick isn't a strong sorcerer, but a poor, innocent child; waiting for someone to pull him out of the darkness.

**41. Completion-**

Jack stares at the picture of him, Cobweb, Maverick, Shadow, Alistair and Sally on Christmas Day- in his eyes, they were one big, happy family; they completed each other's lives.

**42. Clouds-**

When Maverick died, he didn't feel the clouds like everyone said he would when he died, he just felt heartbreak and coldness.

**43. Sky-**

When Jack takes Maverick out for a ride in Sandy Claws' sleigh (after weeks of pleading and begging to borrow it), the sorcerer laughs and reaches out, trying to touch the sky.

**44. Heaven-**

All Jack needs is his son and grandfather then he would believe he's found his own slice of Heaven.

**45. Hell-**

Maverick's been in so much pain and misery, he would easily believe he was in the fiery pits; until Jack and Cobweb came and dragged him out, now he's in Heaven, as long as he has his pupil and grandson.

**46. Sun-**

Sometimes, Maverick was so hot-tempered and blinding, Jack wassure fire wasn't the only thing the sorcerer and the sun had in common.

**47. Moon-**

Maverick was sure that, like the moon covers the sun during an eclipse, Jack covered Maverick's tracks whenever there was an angry mob outside their door, the furious people holding up the bills for whatever the sorcerer had broken.

**48. Waves-**

When Maverick insults Jack, the skeleton plunges his hand into the fountain water and flicks water at the sorcerer, and Maverick asks, "Not exactly a tidal wave, is it?"

**49. Hair-**

When Maverick spots a brush on Jack's nightstand, he says: "You don't have any hair!"

**50. Supernova-**

Every time Jack says: "We'll do this together, like we always do", Maverick thinks back to when they first worked together: the explosion in Oogie's casino.

…

Author's note:

I love these 50 sentences things…they murder commas.


	11. The Ghost Train

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maverick's got a great idea for laughs.  
>Rated: K+<br>Genre: Humour.  
>Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.<br>Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_The Ghost Train_

"I can't believe you're making me come with you."

Maverick smiled at Jack, who trailed behind him; a deep frown set on his face.

"Calm down, Jack. It'll be fun." Maverick said, shrugging his shoulders. "You know? Scare some humans, eat some cotton candy and go home. No one has to know."

"Maverick," Jack began carefully. "You...uh...You know _you're _partly human, right?"

Maverick paused and blinked in thought. True, he was partly human.

"Your father was a werewolf, remember?" Jack asked. He pointed at his grandfather. "You have the tail to prove it."

Maverick glanced back. His wolf tail wagged happily, proving Jack's point. Maverick glanced at Jack, who had an 'I told you so' look on his face. "Maybe so. But my wolf side is craving candy. Lots and lots of candy. Preferably cottony. And pink!"

"I thought you disliked pink."

"Well, yeah. But when it's included in a sugary snack, pink is good. C'mon, Jack," He wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders. "You're the master of fright! A demon of light! You'll scare them right out of their pants!"

Jack smiled. "Flattery will get you nowhere, dear grandfather." He paused. "The fair isn't far, right?"

"See? I knew you'd be excited!"

Jack sighed heavily. "Fine. We'll go and scare some humans. But why am I wearing a hoodie?"

"You don't want anyone finding out you're a skeleton, do you?"

"...I thought that was the point..."

"No! We wait until the perfect ride to frighten the little buggers."

"And that is?"

Maverick grinned evilly. "The Ghost Train."

The Ghost Train wasn't all that impressive. Basically, full of paper bats and plastic skeletons. Truthfully, it wasn't all that scary. But, for the passengers on the next ride, it was going to be the scariest train they'd ever been on.

Maverick grinned as he and Jack knelt down behind a Coconut Shack. They'd already dealt with the man who ran the shack. "Did we have to scream in his ears?" Jack questioned in a whisper.

"Yep." Maverick answered, popping the p. "With our screams, Jack, I'm surprised he didn't go deaf."

"But he fainted."

"From fright, yes."

Jack tensed. "Maverick, I don't know about this. Maybe we should just go home."

"Nonsense." Maverick took hold of Jack's shoulders. "C'mon, Jack, this'll be fun. Then we'll-" He paused when he looked above Jack.

"What?" Jack asked. "Maverick, what's wrong?"

Maverick stared blankly. He shot up to his feet and pointed at the space behind Jack. "They killed him!"

Jack quickly turned.

A plush wolf toy hung from a hook behind Jack's head. He stared at it before noticing Maverick could be seen. He grabbed Maverick's midnight blue coat and pulled him back down. "Maverick!" He yelled in a whisper. "It's a stuffed toy! It's not real!"

"But...But they..." Maverick whispered, trailing off.

"Calm down." Jack instructed. He patted Maverick's shoulder. "Deep breaths."

"How can _you _breath?" Maverick asked. "You're dead!"

"Well, you're dead too. You've been dead for over a hundred years!" Jack countered.

"Well, yeah, but at least I-"

Jack shushed him, interrupting him. "Oi," Maverick said. "Don't shush me."

"Shut up!" Jack snapped. He peeked over the edge of the counter. Jack watched the queue to the Ghost Train. "Look. It's packed."

"What're you doing here, misters?"

They turned to look at the blond child looking over the counter at them.

"Hijacking the Ghost Train." Maverick responded while Jack slapped his own forehead.

"Ok." The boy said and turned away.

Maverick grinned. "Ok, let's go."

Maverick sat down in the driver's seat of the train. He smiled widely, practically bouncing in his seat. Jack stood behind him. "So, you're sure you know how to drive this, right?"

"Jack, Jack, Jack." Maverick said. "We didn't have trains back in my day! Of course I don't know how to drive this thing!"

"But...But you-"

"Jack, shut your mouth for a second and listen. I'm gonna drive this thing then stop it to scare them a little. That's when you come out and scare them."

"Right." Jack understood, nodding. "See you later." Jack ran off further into the tunnel.  
>Maverick grinned and adjusted his hat. "This is gonna be fun..." He muttered, just as the passengers got on.<p>

Maverick looked over the controls. "Right, how do you-" He stopped when he pulled a lever and the train started in a burst of speed. He shut his eyes as the wind was sent through his hair. He clutched his hat. "I hate trains!"

After a while, Maverick clutched the lever again and pushed. The train slowed down and stopped with a creek. The passengers stood and asked questions. Maverick smiled and grabbed a microphone. "Afternoon, guys. A slice of advice. Beware of Jack."

Just as the passengers starting asking questions, the lights flickered on and off. Evil cackling could be heard in the darkness. Maverick grinned. "Jack, me ol' boy, you're a natural."

Jack grinned to himself as he hid in the shadows, cackling madly. He used his long limbs to creep over to the train, hiding behind a woman and her child. He cleared his throat loudly.

The woman turned, shaking as Jack removed his hoodie, revealing his pinstriped suit but, most of all, his skull. "Boo." He muttered simply.

The next thing anyone knew, everyone was in panic. Women were screaming, men were shrieking like little girls and children were crying. Maverick stepped out of the driver's cart, a confused expression on his face. Suddenly, Maverick's tail swished happily. "Hi," He said to the woman closest to him. "I'm a werewolf." He grinned, displaying his sharp canine teeth.  
>The woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground.<p>

Maverick shrugged his shoulders. "Guess she doesn't like wolves."

He suddenly felt a hand on his wrist and tried to get away, but a hand covered his mouth and pulled him back.

"Sh, Maverick," Jack whispered. "We have to go. Now."

They heard footsteps and quickly ran back home.

"Wait!" Maverick yelled. "I want cotton candy!"

Jack sighed and quickly grabbed a bag of cotton candy, threw it to his grandfather and placed money on the counter.

Someone clear their throat.

Jack and Maverick turned to Cobweb. The skeleton boy was frowning. "Father, Teacher, will you tell me why your picture is in the newspaper in the _Human World?_!"

Jack and Maverick glanced at the paper in the boy's hands and quickly pointed to each other, shouting: "It was his idea!"

...

Author's note:

This is what I used for my English homework. We had to write about an exciting or scary short story about a fairground, so, naturally, I ignored that rule and wrote comedy. I picked to write about Jack and Maverick. So, I'll share it with you.


	12. Ring

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: When Alucard tells Maverick that talking to his wedding ring is silly, the sorcerer wants Jack's opinion.**

**Rated: K +**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes Place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Ring_

Maverick Skellington walked through town, hands behind his back and a large smile on his face. Oddly enough, he wasn't wearing his pirate-styled clothes. Instead, he was wearing a crisp, white shirt, his black waistcoat ever so slightly too small for him. It did, after all, belong to Jack. He'd taken the shirt, waistcoat and slacks out of Jack's closet, buying himself a new pair of black, leather shoes.

As Maverick walked passed a coffee shop, he tipped his new bowler hat (or more accurately, _Jack's _new bowler hat) to the two ladies sitting outside, sipping their coffee. "Morning, ladies."

They hid giggles behind their hands and waved. "Morning, Maverick."

Maverick walked on then looked at the wedding ring on his finger. He'd had a replica of his wedding ring made soon after he'd gotten his body. He smiled down at the gold band. "Don't be jealous, Ellie. I'm not cheating on ya. I'd never do that."

"Talking to your ring again, sorcerer?"

Maverick paused and narrowed his eyes. "Hold on, Ellie."

The sorcerer could just hear Eleanor saying: "No, Maverick, don't!"

Alucard stood, leaning against a tree. He held a cup of coffee in one hand, the stirrer in the other. He licked some of the leftover coffee from his lips. "How sad."

Maverick growled.

"Calm down, sorcerer. Your werewolf side is getting to you."

"And it'll bite your head off if you don't shut up." Maverick threatened angrily.

"Temper, temper." Alucard muttered. "Wait until Skellington finds out."

Maverick blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your true nature. I'm sorry, hasn't he ever seen you transformed? When the full moon rises and you have a tail-"

"No, he hasn't."

"Just wait until he does. Probably kick you out, call you a monster…"

"Jack wouldn't do that. He accepts that I'm part werewolf."

"On the outside, maybe."

Maverick scoffed. "You're pathetic."

"No, _you _are. Talking to your silly wedding ring like Eleanor could _actually _hear you. She's _dead, _sorcerer. Gone. Buried."

"Shut up, just _shut up!" _Maverick yelled angrily.

Alucard smirked and, with a flick of his wrist, threw his half-full cup of coffee at Maverick. The cup hit the sorcerer's collarbone, creating a brown stain from the coffee. Maverick hissed in pain as he felt the coffee burn his skin.

"Do enjoy." Alucard said as he turned and walked away, smirking to himself.

Maverick bit his lip to stop any unnecessary sounds of pain. He walked back home, trying to forget his burning skin.

…

Maverick sat on his bed, shirtless. He stared down at the very red mark on his collar bone. It wasn't as bad as what he used to get when he was younger, but it still hurt. He was usually good with heat and burning; it was his specialty. But only with fire, not with a delicious caffeinated drink.

"Judging by the fact you have a large, coffee stain on one of _my _shirts, I'm guessing you missed your mouth."

Maverick looked up.

Jack Skellington stood by the bedroom door, holding up the stained shirt. He was frowning.

"More like Alucard missed my head." Maverick replied.

"Alucard did this? What did he do? Throw coffee at you?"

"Exactly."

Jack's eye sockets widened when he noticed the red mark on Maverick's collarbone. He scowled. "That's it. I'm sick and tired of this." He turned toward the door.

"Jack, leave it. I'll deal with him later."

"No, I'm sick of standing by and letting you get hurt." Jack exclaimed.

"I'm not hurt." Maverick protested.

Jack walked over to Maverick and gently poked the red mark. Maverick hissed in pain. Jack crossed his arms. "I rest my case." He took hold of Maverick's wrist. "Come on."

…

Maverick shut his eyes and muttered a curse as Jack spread the ointment over the burn.

"Sorry. But it's your own fault. You shouldn't have risen to the bait."

Once Jack had finished, he washed the leftover ointment from his hand and wiped it on a towel.

"Jack,"

"Yes?"

"Do you…Do you think it's silly that I talk to my wedding ring?"

Jack paused. "You talk to your ring?"

Maverick sighed, "Sometimes…"

"Well, to answer your question, no, I don't think it's silly. Why? Did Alucard say something?"

Maverick nodded.

Jack walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Don't listen to him, Maverick. He's just jealous of you, that's all. You and your wonderful family."

Maverick looked up at him. "Which you're apart of."

Jack smiled and hugged Maverick with one arm. "Exactly. You can talk to your ring if you want."

Maverick smiled softly before slipping off his ring, handing it to Jack. "Here. Read it."

Jack took the gold band from him and read the inscription. On the inside of the ring, was a few words:

_Maverick & Eleanor: Always And Forever_

Jack smiled. "That's beautiful." He said as he handed back the ring.

Maverick smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Ellie can hear you."

Maverick's smile grew wider as he looked down at the ring. "…Yeah, me too…Thanks, Jack. Maybe you'll have a ring like this when you and Shadow get married."

Jack blinked. "We're. Just. Friends."

Maverick simply laughed.

…

Author's note:

I'm sure Maverick fans hate Alucard.


	13. Change

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: After seeing the way Jack behaves, Maverick thinks it's time he changes his ways.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humour/Hurt/Comfort**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween**

_Change_

Jack and Maverick Skellington sat at the kitchen table, plates of food in front of them.

Jack sat with his back straight, cutting the food with his knife and fork carefully. He ate slowly.

On the other hand, Maverick slouched, eating so quickly that the food barely touched his tongue; just went straight down the shoot. Maverick paused when he heard the soft _clink! _as Jack's bony fingers wrapped around his wine glass, taking a sip of the red wine.

Usually, Jack wouldn't drink alcohol unless it was a party. But Maverick had poured them each a drink and wouldn't accept an answer like: "Maverick, I don't drink" or "Maverick, no".

When Jack put down his glass, he smiled. "You have excellent taste, Maverick."

Maverick nodded, a piece of spaghetti hanging from his mouth.

Jack tilted his head. "Something wrong, Grandfather?"

"No," Maverick said quickly, sucking the piece of spaghetti into his mouth. "Nothing."

"Alright." Jack nodded. The skeleton went back to eating.

Maverick watched him. The way Jack ate was different. The way he acted was different.

Jack glanced up again. He frowned and before Maverick could continue eating, Jack reached over; a napkin in his hand. Maverick shut his eyes, thinking Jack was going to hit him with it or something. Instead, Jack gently wiped at Maverick lip. Maverick opened his eyes and blinked in confusion.

Jack held up the napkin, which had a new, red stain on it. "You had a bit of sauce on your lip. It was distracting me."

"Oh, right. Distractions."

Jack smiled and gestured at Maverick with his fork. "You talk a load of gibberish sometimes, Maverick." He chuckled.

Maverick chuckled back, but uncomfortably. "…Yeah…"

…

Maverick laid in bed that night. He stared up at the ceiling.

Jack was so gentleman-like. Cobweb too. Why was he the odd one out? Why was he…_different?_

Arachnid had acted like Jack and Cobweb did too. So did Jackson when he grew older.

Maverick frowned. Time to change.

…

Jack and Cobweb sat at the kitchen table the next morning, eating their breakfast. Cobweb was telling Jack some sort of joke he'd heard from Alistair.

"Ah, good morning, Pupil, Grandson." greeted a masculine voice.

Jack and Cobweb looked up. Their eye sockets widened.

Maverick stood with a soft smile on his face. His hair was combed and tied back. He wore one of Jack's suits, without the bat bow tie. Instead, he wore a pitch black tie with little white skulls dotted on it. He didn't wear his hat, nor his large coat or boots or anything he usually wore. Just a posh suit and cotton, white gloves.

Jack and Cobweb stared as Maverick sat down, moving his tailcoats so that he didn't sit on them. "And how are you this fine morn?" The sorcerer asked.

"…Fine…?" Cobweb replied awkwardly. "…How are you?"

"I feel positively horrifying." Maverick said happily. "Thank you for asking."

"…Ok…" Cobweb picked up his top hat. "I'm gonna go and visit Alu and Sally."

"Say good morning to Mr. Skelton and Miss. Sally for me, would you?"

"Alright…"

"Thank you."

After Cobweb had left, Jack watched as Maverick pouring himself some coffee. Maverick placed a plate of toast and a cup of coffee in front of him and lifted the cup, his little finger out. He sipped quietly. Maverick placed his cup back down then picked up a fork and knife, cutting off a piece of toast before putting it in his mouth and chewing. His back was straight.

Jack stared ridiculously. "Maverick…Are you feeling ok?"

"As I said before, Grandson, I feel positively horrifying."

"…Ok." Jack paused before putting down his mug of coffee. "Ok, what's going on?"

"Why, nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You're eating toast with a fork and knife."

Maverick glanced at his hands. "Oh, silly me."

"_Maverick." _Jack said sternly. "What's going on?"

Maverick sighed and put his fork and knife down. "Jack, you and Cobweb act all…gentleman-like. I was different, so I changed."

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and moved closer to his grandfather. "Maverick, I told you. You're not _different. _You're _unique."_

"Well, I was too _unique." _Maverick nodded curtly.

Jack sighed. "Maverick," He groaned. Jack placed a reassuring hand on the sorcerer's shoulder and poked his nose gently. "You are perfectly horrible just the way you are."

Maverick looked up at him. "…Really, Jack? You really mean that?"

"I do. Really."

Maverick smiled. "Thank god." He gestured to his suit. "This thing is tight on me. I mean," His eyes narrowed as he glanced at Jack. "It _is _one of _your suits." _

Jack smiled. "Good to have you back, Maverick."

…

Author's note:

Could you imagine Jack and Maverick swapping personalities?


	14. Violin

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: When Jack hears a certain instrument being played, he can't believe who's playing it.**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Family**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Violin_

Jack flicked through the pages of his new horror novel. He chuckled at the part where the monster killed one of the characters. To Jack Skellington, Pumpkin King and master of fright, horror films and books were like comedy.

Suddenly, a noise met Jack's imaginary ears. Slowly, he put his book down and made his way toward the stairs. He ascended them as quietly as he could.

Jack made his way down the hall quietly, being careful not to disrupt whoever was playing that beautiful sound. To his surprise, the sound was coming from Maverick's room. He pressed his ear to the door, recognizing the tune of 'This is Halloween'. Ever so carefully, he opened the door and peered inside.

Maverick stood in the middle of the room, a small, guitar-like instrument under his chin. He moved the bow over the strings, creating a hauntingly beautiful sound. His eyes were shut, so he obviously hadn't noticed his grandson in the doorway. His coat and hat were discarded and his hair was nicely combed and tied back.

Jack stood, mouth open and eye sockets wide. He never really expected Maverick to be so good with a violin. Considering all the time Maverick had had his body, he'd been a total klutz. Jack tilted his head. "…Maverick…?"

Maverick's eyes snapped open and he dropped the bow. "Bloody hell, Jack, you frightened the death out of me!" He bent down to pick up the bow.

Jack walked further into the room as Maverick stood up. "You never said you could play the violin…"

"Me?" Maverick asked ridiculously. "Play the violin? Never! This is one of those toy ones that let kids _think _they can play the violin!"

Jack crossed his arms. "I don't see any buttons."

Maverick paused. "…They're on the inside? It's battery powered."

"_Maverick._"

"Ok, fine. I can play violin." Maverick said, defeated. "Happy?" The sorcerer sat down on his bed.

Jack walked over and sat down beside him, glancing at the instrument on Maverick's lap. "I always sort of imagined you as a guitar-playing fellow…"

Maverick nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me you played violin? You're really good." Jack asked, smiling.

"Shut up." Maverick muttered, gently hitting Jack with the bow.

"I'm serious." Jack chuckled. "How did you learn?"

Maverick sighed. "Mum took me to Arachnid's house one day. He had a violin in the living room and I thought it was a guitar and tried to play it. Arachnid taught me how to play 'This is Halloween' on it and my passion for violins sort of grew from there."

Jack's smile widened.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Maverick asked.

It took Jack a moment to realize that the sorcerer was talking about the violin. Jack glanced at the instrument as Maverick gently stroked it. "Yes, she's…pretty."

"You should take better care of her, Jack. I found her in the attic, covered in spider webs."

"I didn't even realize I _had _a violin."

Maverick hummed thoughtfully. "I used to take my violin everywhere. When I was forced onto outings with Arachnid, I would play it to drown out his talking."

Jack laughed. "I see." He paused before asking: "Would you play again?"

Maverick shrugged. "It's not…too much of a racket?"

"Nonsense. It's beautiful."

Maverick let a smile play at his lips before placing the violin under his chin. He began playing 'This is Halloween' again.

Jack smiled as he watched his grandfather smile in serenity.

Maverick had his rough edges, but the violin, Jack realized, was his softer side.

…

Author's note:

Could anyone actually imagine Maverick playing something so sweet like a violin?


	15. Embarrassing Pictures

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: When Jack finds Maverick on the couch, holding a certain book, he realizes why he could hear the sorcerer laughing.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Embarrassing Pictures_

Jack scribbled his signature onto a document. Suddenly, he heard the sound of laughter. Jack's eye socket elongated, resembling a raised eyebrow. After listening to the laughing for a few moments, Jack got up and descended the stairs. Making his way into the living room, Jack saw the source of the laughing.

Maverick laid on the couch, clutching a large book; his head thrown back in laughter.

"Funny book?" Jack asked.

Maverick wiped a tear away. "Oh, it's hilarious."

"Why? Funny character?"

"Oh, you could say that!"

"Maverick…what're you reading?"

Maverick's smile widened as he turned the book around. Jack's eye sockets widened as Maverick exclaimed: "Look! It's baby Jack!"

Jack could feel the blush rise up on his cheeks as he stared at the picture of himself as an infant.

The little infant version of Jack was dressed in nothing but a grey diaper, a little pumpkin rattle in his tiny hand.

Maverick burst into a fit of laughter. He placed a hand beside his mouth. "Hey, Cobweb, come and see your dad as a baby!"

They heard footsteps. Cobweb poked his head into the room. "What?"

"Nothing!" Jack cried, using his hands to slam the book shut. Maverick yelped in pain and retracted his hand.

Cobweb shook his head and left.

Maverick placed his injured hand to his lips. "Ow, that hurt…"

Jack ignored his complaint. "You were going through my stuff _again?" _

"_Our _stuff, Jacky-boy, _our stuff. _I'm a Skellington and we both live here, so it's _our stuff."_

"No, it's _my stuff." _Jack countered. "Now," He held out his hand. "Give it back."

"No," Maverick replied. "Wait your turn." He shook his head and sarcastically muttered: "You were such a cute baby."

Jack scowled and dived forward. Maverick yelped and attempted to run, but Jack had already reached him. The two began to wrestle on the floor.

"Don't look through my stuff!" Jack yelled.

"I can do what I want!" Maverick replied.

"Jerk!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Brat!"

"Ow! You bit me!"

"Well, you scratched me!"

Cobweb poked his head into the room again, watching as his father and teacher wrestled. He sighed. "Yesterday, it was the newspaper, today it's a photo album and tomorrow it shall probably be the dictionary…or a slice of toast…"

"Ow! Stop pulling my hair!"

"Well, stop biting my arm!"

Cobweb sighed, shaking his head. "Children…"

He proceeded to banish them to their rooms until they apologized.

…

Author's note:

Baby Jack…what an adorable yet funny thought…


	16. Inspiration

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: After Jack thinks about giving up again, Maverick decides he should step in.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween. **

_Inspiration_

Jack sat, slumped in his chair. Scrunched up balls of paper were scattered around the room. They were his plans for next year's Halloween. None of them were particularly good. He groaned tiredly and slammed his head onto the desk.

The door opened and Maverick walked into the room, a mouldy-looking breadstick in one hand. "Hey there, Jack." He stepped through the ocean of bad ideas on the floor. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Planning next year's Halloween…" Jack mumbled, his voice slightly muffled against the wood of his desk.

"Oh, that's what all of this is." Maverick realized, looking around.

Jack lifted his head. "Got any ideas?"

Maverick shrugged.

Jack groaned again and slammed his head onto the desk. "I've tried so hard…" He lifted his head again. "Maybe I should just give up, Maverick."

Maverick, whose mouth was open, the breadstick lifted; ready to bite, paused. His eyes opened and widened. They narrowed. He took hold of the back of Jack's chair and spun it around so that the skeleton faced him. Before Jack could ask any questions, Maverick brought his hand across Jack's face.

"Ow!" Jack yelped, rubbing his cheek; the place where Maverick had slapped him. "What did you do that for?"

"Who are you?" Maverick asked, demanding the answer.

"Jack Skellington." Jack replied.

"Jack Skellington, the what?"

"Jack Skellington, the…Pumpkin King…"

"Is that a _question _or an _answer?"_

"Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King."

"What?"

"Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King!" Jack repeated, raising his voice.

"_Louder."_

Jack stood up. "Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King!" He cackled.

"Exactly." Maverick exclaimed. "And. You. Do. Not. Give. Up." He said, poking Jack in the chest with each word.

"You're right, Maverick! I _am_ the Pumpkin King!" Jack yelled happily. He immediately sat back down, facing his desk and picking up his fountain pen, writing his new ideas.

Maverick smiled, nodding. "My work here is done." He turned to go, but looked over his shoulder. "Say, Jack, what's for dinner?"

Jack scribbled down another idea. "…Whatever you want, Maverick." He replied hurriedly.

"Cool." Maverick nodded. "Banquet, it is." He put the breadstick between his teeth and, with a flick of the wrist, snapped the breadstick in half. He ate the half in his mouth. The sorcerer glanced back.

Jack was still busy writing down ideas.

Maverick sighed happily. "I love my job…"

…

Author's note:

I can so see this happening.


	17. Drunk

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Jack has the tiring job of getting Maverick home; a very drunk Maverick.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humour/Family**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Drunk _

Jack played with the wine in his glass. The party had been going on for hours now, a strictly adult party; so Cobweb was at home with Zero. Truthfully, Jack didn't know what this party was for or who threw it. All he knew was that Maverick was somewhere in the crowd, drinking and laughing.

Jack glanced at the clock, noticing that it was midnight and that he had to get up early tomorrow. He finished his glass of wine before walking into a crowd, searching for the sorcerer. Eventually, he found him, holding a bottle of wine. Maverick's shirt was halfway off of his body, his coat and hat discarded, and he had a silly grin on his face.

"Maverick," Jack said over the music.

The sorcerer turned to him, one eye half-closed. "Jack!" He exclaimed happily. "Good to see ya, ol' boy! How long's it been?"

"…Ten minutes?" Jack guessed. He could smell the wine in Maverick's breath. "Maverick, you're drunk!"

"Nah!" Maverick yelled. "What's it to ya?" He asked, his words slurred. He took another swig of wine.

"Maverick, we need to go." Jack said, taking hold of Maverick's arm, picking up his hat and coat (which were laying by Maverick's feet) and began leading Maverick toward the door.

"Goodnight, Thanksgivings Day Town!" Maverick screamed.

"This is Halloween Town!" Jack corrected.

"Is it?" Maverick questioned, turning to him. "Oh! You're a skeleton! I thought you were a _tukey!"_

"You mean a _turkey_."

"That's what I said!"

Jack had to practically drag Maverick down the steps to the town hall. He helped the sorcerer toward Skellington Manor, the man giggling and telling rude jokes on the way there.

"I love you, Jake!" Maverick exclaimed.

"My name is Jack." Jack muttered.

Maverick hiccupped.

Jack grimaced. "Ugh…Your breath smells of nothing but alcohol and…peanuts?"

Maverick tried to walk on his own, but ended up on the floor, on his backside. He burst into laughter. "Whoops-a-daisy!"

Jack sighed and helped Maverick to his feet, the sorcerer giggling and muttering "Whoops!" as he stood. "Goodnight, Christmas Town!"

Jack wrapped Maverick's arm around his own neck, allowing the sorcerer to lean on him as he escorted his, very drunk, grandfather home.

…

The door burst open and Maverick collapsed onto the floor, laughing. Jack groaned as he stepped over him. "Sh! You'll wake up the whole town!"

Just then, Cobweb made his way down the stairs. He took one glance at Maverick and frowned. "I thought you said you'd take care of him."

"Oh, I did, my boy." Jack replied, helping his grandfather up. "But he walked off."

"Zero!" Maverick suddenly exclaimed as the ghost dog floated over to them. "You're such a good dog!"

Zero tilted his head in confusion.

"Come on, Maverick, we'll get you a glass of water and a slice of toast. First, we need to get you to bed."

"I love you, guys!" Maverick exclaimed, taking another swig of the wine.

"Wonderful." Cobweb muttered.

Jack walked backwards up the stairs, his hands under Maverick's armpits. Suddenly, Maverick threw his head back and screamed: "Goodnight, St Patrick's Day Town!"

Cobweb sighed.

Jack yelped as Maverick fell forward, down the stairs. The sorcerer lay, unconscious, at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok, new rule, he's not allowed alcohol anymore." Jack announced, making his way down the stairs, hoisting the unconscious man over his shoulder and carrying him up the stairs.

…

Maverick groaned in pain the next morning.

Jack placed a cup of coffee in front of him. "Well, that's what you get for drinking too much."

Maverick glared at him before slamming his head onto the table.

…

Author's note:

Come on, we can all see _this _happening.


	18. Missing Her

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: As Maverick thinks, and sings, about his wife, the ghost and the Pumpkin King are pulled into conversation.**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween**

_Missing Her_

Maverick walked through Halloween Town, hands behind his back. His head was lowered, deep in thought.

This Halloween Town was different then the one he used to live in, despite being the same place. It didn't have his mother nor friends. Neither did it have his wife nor child.

Maverick sighed. Oh, how he missed his dear wife. The way she would tease him, the way she loved him and giggled whenever he did something stupid.

Maverick rubbed his head, looking over at the band.

They played a slow, sad tune.

Maverick looked up at the sky. The sorcerer placed his fists to his chest.

_I should have felt it in the wind,_

_That feeling of tragedy at hand,_

Maverick gestured off into the distance.

_And though I'd like to stand by her,_

He punched himself in the chest, as if punishing himself.

_Can't shake this feeling that I've failed_

_The worst has just come round the bend,_

He attempted to hold onto the gate, his hands going ever so slightly through it.

_And has she noticed how much I love her?_

He placed a hand over his fictional heart, feeling sorry for himself. Behind the gate, he felt like he was in jail, being pulled away from his love. But no, it wasn't jail that was separating them. It was death.

_And has she seen how much she means to me?_

He released the gate, walking through it, head lowered. He sauntered into the Pumpkin Patch.

_I think she has not seen…_

Maverick tried to lean against a wall, looking up at the sky.

_What has become of my dear wife?_

Walking toward the Twisted Hill, he gestured up to the sky then at himself.

_For her, I would trade my life,_

The upset sorcerer pointed over at Skellington Manor with his thumb.

_Although I've tried to listen to Jack,_

Slowly, he walked up the Twisted Hill.

_Cause I know he has my back,_

_Try as I may it doesn't last,_

Carefully, the sorcerer sat down.

_And will we ever again be together?_

One hand covering his eye sockets, Maverick stretched his arm out to the side, hand up as if he was pushing something away.

_No, I think not,_

Scowling, he uncovered his eye sockets and lowered his arms to his sides.

_It's never to become,_

His head lowered sadly.

_For I am not the one…_

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Maverick sighed through his nose. His glowing, blue eyes narrowed and he spoke aloud: "Do you take pleasure in watching me, Skellington?"

Someone yelped in surprise. Jack Skellington literally jumped out from behind a tombstone, falling onto his backside.

Maverick looked over his shoulder at him.

Jack stood, brushing himself off. He cleared his throat. "I, uh, I saw you so I thought I'd see if you were ok."

Maverick turned so that his back faced Jack.

Jack made his way up the Twisted Hill. "May I?" He gestured to the place next to Maverick.

"Go ahead, it ain't my hill." Maverick replied.

Jack sat down, his legs dangling off the edge. "So, um, _are _you ok?"

"I'm ghost who cannot feel anything. I've lost my wife and child. How do you _think _I'm doing?"

"Point taken." Jack muttered. "Sorry…"

"Don't be. It doesn't matter."

"Missing someone is hardly a crime." Jack said. "It just shows that you still love and care about her. And I'm sure, wherever she is, she misses you too. Probably thinks about you everyday."

Maverick pondered this before seemingly smiling. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack smiled. "You're welcome, my friend."

Maverick clicked his fingers, summoning a flame. He blew it and suddenly, it began to move and shift. A hole was created in the middle of the flame and the sides curved. The flame formed an outline of a love heart.

"You can create art through fire?" Jack asked, smiling at the little heart in the sorcerer's hand.

Maverick nodded and blew the flame again. The sides shifted again. A raven sat in Maverick's hand, completely made of fire.

Jack let out a tiny gasp, grinning.

Maverick held out his hand and the bird flew off. Jack watched it as it flew in circles around them. The bird then landed on Jack's shoulder. The skeleton didn't feel any burning. "It…doesn't hurt?"

"Because I'm not letting it hurt you." Maverick replied. He slowly closed his fist and the flame-bird disappeared. "What _were _you doing out here?"

"Just came out for a midnight stroll." Jack answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Maverick nodded. His eyes narrowed. "We…should probably go home now, huh?"

"Yes, probably." Jack stood, brushing off his trousers.

Maverick stood up and stared at the moon before following Jack back home.

…

Author's note:

Maverick's Song, the first fully written song in The Two Flames. :') It's so sweet, yet sad.


	19. Death

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: It doesn't take a genius to realize why Maverick hides behind Jack when he sees the hooded skeleton with the scythe.**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween**

_Death_

Jack and Maverick Skellington walked through town, a large smile plastered on the sorcerer's face. Ever since Maverick had learned how to smile, he'd been smiling a whole lot lately.

Jack stopped to look at the Vampire Brothers' stall, looking through the varieties of wares. Maverick waited for him to finish. Out of the corner of his eye, the sorcerer spotted something. His face twisted in panic and he tugged on Jack's sleeve, catching the skeleton's attention. "Uh…Jack, c-could we go home now?"

Jack smiled, thinking that Maverick was tired or something. "Of course." He handed one of the vampires some money. "Keep the change."

The two Skellingtons began to walk back to Skellington manor. Before they made it though, Maverick jumped behind Jack.

Jack looked over his shoulder at the sorcerer. "Maverick, are you ok?"

"Evening, Jack."

Jack turned.

A figure stood in front of him. Their long, black robe covered most of their body, except one hand, which held a large, wicked scythe. Their hand was skeletal.

Jack nodded. "Evening, Death."

The Grim Reaper seemed to smile. "It's been too long, Jack. Though I _have _been busy. You know, deaths and such."

"Indeed."

"And I- What've you got behind your back?" Death craned his neck. "No…It can't be…" Death stepped to the side. "…Maverick? Maverick Skellington?"

Maverick whimpered.

"The last time I saw you, you got bitten by a very big spider." Death recalled. "How did you got your body back?" He reached inside his robe with his free hand and pulled out an hourglass, Maverick's name written at the bottom. The sand inside was no longer pouring to one side. "Your time's run out. How odd."

"You obviously weren't at the meetings, Death." Jack spoke up.

"The last town meeting I was at, you were announcing that you were gonna take over Christmas."

Jack chuckled uncomfortably. He cleared his throat. "Well, it's a long story. Let's just say Maverick lives with me and my son and that this body is something we created for him. It's not his original one."

"Ah, of course. His body would've rotted by now. Being stuck in a crypt for over a hundred years sort of does that to a person."

Jack nodded.

"It's nice to see you again, Maverick." Death stepped forward, but Maverick moved so that he was standing away from him, still hiding behind Jack. "I remember when you were little. Used to call me 'Mr. Reaper' and ask me about your mother. Do you remember that? When you used to ask about what happened to mummy?"

Maverick whimpered.

"Death, please, you're frightening him." Jack said.

"Well, I'm not surprised." Death replied. "He _was _quite scared when I came to collect him." Death reached out, already knowing that it would frighten Maverick even more.

Maverick quickly stepped away. "D-Don't let him take me, Jack…" He pleaded.

"I won't, I promise." Jack whispered to him, wrapping a comforting arm around him. "Death, you're scaring him. Please."

Death chuckled. "You've certainly changed, both of you. I-" He paused before reaching into his robe again and taking out another hourglass. The sand at the top was quickly falling into the bottom half, only a little bit left. "Oh, dear. I have to go. Car crash in Manchester." He put the hourglass back into his robe. "Well, I'll see you the next time I'm here, Jack." The Grim Reaper seemed to grin. "Goodbye, Maverick."

The sorcerer whimpered.

Death clicked his fingers and, in a swirl of black, disappeared.

"I-Is he gone?" Maverick asked, not daring to peek out from behind Jack.

"Yes." Jack answered, nodding his head.

Maverick gave a sigh of relief and stepped out from behind Jack, though still keeping close to him in case Death were to come back.

Jack stared at him.

Maverick glanced at the skeleton out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

"You were frightened. You're never frightened."

"You don't know what it's like to die." Maverick said, a blush of embarrassment creeping over his cheeks as he looked away.

Jack smiled and placed a hand on the sorcerer's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't go near you. After all, we wouldn't want you to be 'collected' again, would we?"

"Shut up." Maverick grumbled, walking toward Skellington Manor, Jack following him; laughing.

…

Author's note:

Anyone else notice that, as Behemoth sits down before Town Meeting Song, the Grim Reaper is in the background?


	20. Name

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Despite the many times the skeleton has told him it's just 'Jack', Maverick still questions Jack's name.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Name_

"So, your name is just Jack, right?"

"Indeed."

"It's not short for anything?"

"Nope."

"Just Jack?"

"Just Jack."

"Not Jackson?"

"No."

"So it's not…"

…

One hour later…

"For the last time! My name is _Jack! _It's not _Jackson! _It's not _Jaclyn_- which is a girl's name, by the way! And it most certainly is not _Jack-o-lantern!_"

"It could be! For all you know, your real name could be _Jack-and-Jill-went-up-the-hill-to-fetch-a-pail-of-water!_"

"I've seen my birth certificate! My name is Jack!"

"Whatever you say, Jack Sparrow."

"Quiet."

"Ok, Jack-and-the-beanstalk."

"Shut up."

"You got it, Cracker Jack!"

"I mean it now-"

"Of course, Jack-in-the-box!"

"Maverick-"

"So, Jack-of-diamonds-"

"I'm warning you."

"I'm sure you are, Jack Daniels…Jack? You gonna come and give me a hug?…Jack? Why're you squeezing my neck so- Gah!"

…

Author's note:

Anyone else notice how many Jacks there are in the world?


	21. 10 Ways

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: 10 ways for Maverick to get kicked out of Skellington Manor.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Series**

**Takes place: Throughout the Cobwebs Series**

**Based off of the many '…Ways to get kicked out of WalMart.'**

_10 Ways_

**1. Get drunk-**

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!"

**2. Mock Jack's name-**

"Hey, Jack, you know that conversation we had about your name?"

"Don't start…"

"You gonna sit in the corner, Little Jack Horner?"

"Quiet."

"Are you gonna be nimble? Are ya gonna be quick? Are ya gonna jump over the candlestick?"

"Shut up."

"So, Jack Pumpkinhead-"

Fist to the face.

**3. Dress up as Oogie Boogie and walk around the house, singing the Oogie Boogie song-**

"_I'm the Oogie Boogie- _Ah!"

Pumpkin King Jack frowns at Maverick, who is trying to put out the fire Jack had set to his sack costume.

"It's me, Maverick!"

"Oh, I know."

The sorcerer glares.

**4. Play Strip Poker-**

"I bet you're glad you're a skeleton." the fully-clothed Maverick says, glancing at Jack, who is only wearing his boxers.

Jack grumbles.

"I bet you're also glad about this." Maverick smiles. "Three, two, one."

Shadow comes through the door. "Jack, Maverick said there was an emergency I- Eep!"

Both the skeleton and the sorceress blush.

"Good luck." Maverick says, running out of the room.

"MAVERICK! I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!" Jack shouts, trying to ignore Shadow's question of: "You wear heart boxers?"

**5. Draw a moustache on Jack while he's asleep-**

Jack glares as the sorcerer bursts into laughter. "Oh, come on, that's the closest you're gonna get to facial hair!"

**6. Steal the newspaper-**

"Ok, so where's the newspaper this time?"

Maverick turns to Jack, a piece of ripped up newspaper hanging from his mouth.

"Bloody werewolf…"

**7. Sing an annoying song-**

"_I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes!"_

After an hour of this, Jack slowly turns his head and gets up, walking toward Maverick.

And out the window went the sorcerer.

**8. Question Jack's existence-**

"I mean, you're a skeleton. How does this all work out?"

"Let me ask you something. How does a ghost enter a body and somehow be able to be so incredibly annoying that his grandson tossed him out the window?"

"…Touché."

**9. Every time Jack takes something out of the cupboard or picks something up etc, sing What's This?-**

"Maverick, do you want some tea?"

"_What's this? What's this? There's colour on that pot! What's this? Oh, God, it's really hot! What's this? I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming. Wake up, Mav, this-"_

And out the window went the sorcerer. As well as the tea pot, which bounced off his head.

**10. Burn the house down- everyone gets kicked out!-**

"Well, this is kinda your fault for forgetting to tell me not to play with matches and magic at the same time…Jack? You gonna hug me? Jack, why're you reaching for my neck? J- Gah!"

…

Author's note:

Thanks to reveur-amira for mentioning 'Little Jack Horner' and 'Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jump over the candlestick.'

6- And now we know why Maverick wants the newspaper so badly…:D

Seven is my favourite…


	22. I Promise

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: After Jack has a little accident, Maverick thinks it's time he makes a promise.**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: Before Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween**

_I Promise_

Jack sat on a metal chair, his right arm in a sling and cast. Dr. Finkelstein was writing something down on a notepad while Maverick sat on a chair in the corner.

"You'll have to keep it in a cast for awhile, Jack." Dr. Finkelstein instructed. "Just make sure you don't move it too much."

"Of course, doctor." Jack nodded. He stood. "I suppose I'll have to have someone else write the plans for me…Sorry for bothering you, doctor."

"Not at all, Jack." The doctor smiled.

Jack turned toward the door, looking over at Maverick. "Come on, Maverick."

Maverick didn't move for a moment before getting up and following Jack out, his head lowered.

As they walked through town, bit by bit, cluster by cluster, people gathered around Jack; asking questions about the skeleton's broken arm.

"Did it hurt, Jack?"

"How did it happen?"

"Are you alright, Jack?"

"Settle down, everyone!" Jack exclaimed, making calming motions with his hand. "Allow me to explain."

Everyone went quiet.

"It went a little something like this…"

…

Jack stood, his hands on his hips. "Ok, what did you want?"

Maverick pointed up. "My football's stuck in the tree."

Jack looked up.

A bright grey football sat in the space between two branches.

Jack frowned at Maverick. "Why don't you go and get it then?"

"Do you know how long it's been since I've climbed a tree?" Maverick asked, frowning and crossing his arms.

Jack huffed and placed one foot on a branch, taking hold of the branch above it and began climbing.

"Thanks, Jack!" Maverick called.

Jack grumbled something along the lines of: "Yeah, right". Jack, using his flexible body, climbed through the branches until he was in front of the football. "Ok, here it is."

"Cool. Pass it down."

Jack sighed and reached forward. Suddenly, there was a deafening _snap!_ The branch broke and Jack fell to the ground.

Maverick rushed forward.

Jack laid on the ground, groaning in pain. His right arm was bent at an odd angle, one he shouldn't be able to make.

"**JACK!**" Maverick yelled. "Don't worry, I'll get Dr. Finkelstein!"

The sorcerer ran off toward the doctor's lab.

…

"And that's the story." Jack concluded.

The group whispered amongst themselves.

Maverick lowered his head more, his hair cascading over his eyes.

"Honestly, though, it's not so bad." Jack added. "Since I'm a skeleton, it'll heal quicker."

More whispers.

…

"Why don't you just pop it back into place?" Cobweb asked as he and his father sat on the couch.

"Because that would hurt." Jack replied like it was obvious. "Now, where's Maverick? I called him for dinner and he would've come- Well, he would've eaten everything by now."

Cobweb shrugged. "Probably in his room."

Jack got up and ascended the stairs. Once he got to the door to Maverick's bedroom, he listened, pressing his imaginary ear to the door. No movement. Perhaps Maverick was napping. Carefully, Jack opened the door, only to see that Maverick was not in his room. The window was open, the curtain fluttering in the breeze. "Maverick!" Jack sprinted over to the window, looking out.

Maverick had his back to him. The sorcerer sat on a bench in front of the town's fountain, his head lowered, staring at the water.

Jack called his name, with no reply. The skeleton turned and made his way out of Maverick's bedroom, descending the stairs and walking out into town. He tapped Maverick's shoulder. "Maverick? What're you doing?"

No reply.

"Maverick?"

"You know, I couldn't protect Mum."

"Pardon?"

"From her death. Then I couldn't protect Eleanor and Edwin from theirs. And now I can't even protect you."

"But…I'm not dead…."

"You _could _have died. You could've hit your head, cracked your skull open, got a concussion, anything. Just because I wanted some stupid football. I'm such an _idiot!_"

"No, you're not."

"You're just saying that!" Maverick's voice shook. "I was a bad son, a bad husband, a bad dad and now I'm a bad grandfather!" Droplets of water began falling into the green, fountain water.

Jack stared at them as they hit the surface of the fountain. "You've learned how to cry…"

"I'm useless…I'm just idiotic sorcerer…who couldn't even save his grandson from getting a broken arm…" Maverick brought his hands to his face, sobbing into them.

Jack stared at his grandfather before sitting beside him, wrapping his undamaged arm around his relative. "You are _not _a bad grandfather. You are a fantastic grandfather. You make me laugh when I'm depressed. You're the greatest grandfather that I have the pleasure of knowing."

Maverick just sobbed for all he was worth while Jack held him. "I…" Maverick began. "I…I promise…I promise I'll protect you…"

"You don't need to…but thanks…"

And the grandson and grandfather hugged until the grandson's child came out and told them to get back inside.

…

Author's note:

Maverick Skellington: the definition of sensitive.

**NEW POLL ON PROFILE: Please vote on the new poll! **


	23. Another 50 Sentences

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: 50 sentences about Jack and Maverick.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family.**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Series.**

**Take place: In different sections of the stories.**

_50 Sentences_

**1. Ring**

When Maverick stared at his wedding ring, he always imagined Eleanor's smiling face.

**2. Hero**

After Jack met Maverick in Oogie's casino, he was certain the ghost was their hero.

**3. Memory**

Jack would be fascinated at how Maverick could remember things from so long ago, so how did he forget to lock the bathroom door when he took a shower?

**4. Box**

When he received his new body, Maverick couldn't help but think about his old body; stuck in that box.

**5. Run**

As Jack walked through Halloween Town, he heard fast footsteps as Lock, Shock and Barrel (who clutched Maverick's hat in his hand) ran passed him, a very angry Maverick running after them.

**6. Hurricane**

When Jack bought the wrong cereal, he realized his grandfather wasn't the calm man he once knew.

**7. Wings**

Maverick realises, as a ghost, he doesn't need wings to lift his feet off of the ground.

**8. Cold**

When Jack placed a hand on Maverick's shoulder, all he felt was coldness…and heartbreak; the only things Maverick could feel too.

**9. Red**

When Alucard mocked and upset Maverick, all Jack saw was red.

**10. Drink**

Jack glanced at the punch then stared at the wobbly and drunk Maverick, "I knew Lock, Shock and Barrel were up to no good…"

**11. Midnight**

Maverick watches Jack sleep, thinking about how lucky he was that he was still around to know his grandson.

**12. Temptation**

When Maverick says something stupid, Jack mumbles: "There're so many times when I want to hit you…"

**13. View**

"Jack," Maverick whines, "How come you get the bedroom with the view?"

**14. Music**

Jack curses the day he introduced Bonejangles to Maverick, for now the sorcerer has a new passion for loud, jazz music.

**15. Silk**

When Jack saw Maverick's new pyjamas, he felt envious; why did Shadow make Maverick's pyjamas silk and not his?

**16. Cover**

"Cover me!" Jack yells as he ducks behind the sorcerer, then Maverick notices the Mayor walk by, calling Jack's name.

**17. Promise**

Jack had promised Maverick that he would protect him, but as Maverick stared at Jack's broken arm, he makes his own promise; to do the same.

**18. Dream**

Jack watched as Maverick 'slept', wondering what he was dreaming about, but as Maverick whispered Jack and Cobweb's names, he knew.

**19. Candle**

Maverick reached out to touch the small candle, wondering what hot wax felt like but when Jack saw him whimpering and jumping up and down in pain, he vowed not to do that again.

**20. Talent**

"I can dance and perform magic skills, what can you do?" "…I'm king." "Point taken."

**21. Silence**

"Well, that meeting was productive." "Was it? I was hardly listening." Maverick shrugs, "I wasn't listening either, just needed something to kill the silence."

**22. Journal**

"Dad! Maverick's writing in his diary again!" "It's a journal! A _manly_ journal!"

**23. Fire**

Maverick always made sure not to practise magic around Jack and Cobweb, because he knew how dangerous and harmful it was.

**24. Strength**

When Maverick attempted to lift a box of photographs, he struggled then Jack came over and picked it up with ease, "And I don't have any muscles" he jokes, making Maverick glare.

**25. Mask**

Jack's come to realize that Maverick's happy moods were just a mask to hide his sorrow.

**26. Ice**

"Maverick, what're you doing?" Maverick turns to him. "Trying to carve a statue of ice." Jack shrugs. "We need Edward to do the job."

**27. Fall**

Jack sighs happily as an orange leaf falls from a tree's branch, "Fall has begun."

**28. Forgotten**

"You remember things from hundreds of years ago, and yet you forget to pick up the plans for next Halloween?" "…Yes?"

**29. Dance**

Even Jack smiles as he watches Maverick teach the children of Halloween Town how to dance.

**30. Body**

Sometimes, Maverick feels jealous about everyone having a body to feel, eat, drink and move with but then he gets his body and all he can feel is gratefulness toward his grandson.

**31. Sacred**

As Shadow watched Jack threaten Alucard again about hurting Maverick in any way, she realized how much the sorcerer really meant to the skeleton.

**32. Farewells**

Cobweb knows that if anything were to happen to Maverick's- or his- arm, Jack wouldn't be ready to say farewell.

**33. World**

As Jack and Maverick strolled through this different world, Maverick frowned, "I hate Valentine's Town."

**34. Formal**

"Maverick, you can't wear that to a ball!" "Why? Hoodies and jeans are very formal."

**35. Fever**

Jack groans as Maverick comes home sick, yet thrilled at being able to get sick again.

**36. Laugh**

Jack's come to realize that Maverick laughs at the silliest things, after all, who would find a half-eaten sandwich (claimed to look like Jack) funny?

**37. Lies**

Jack despised it when being lied to, especially when it was Maverick doing the lying.

**38. Forever**

Sometimes, Maverick regretted being able to live for so long, because it meant he had to witness Cobweb grow up and Jack die.

**39. Overwhelmed**

Jack has never felt so overwhelmed to protect someone, until he saw the way Alucard treated Maverick.

**40. Whisper**

Jack woke up to someone whispering his name and he saw Maverick standing by the door, asking if he could stay in Jack's room instead of Cobweb's.

**41. Wait**

The waiting killed Jack as he prayed Maverick would wake up soon to test out his new body.

**42. Talk**

Jack enjoyed talking, it made him feel appreciated but he didn't mind when Maverick took the conversation.

**43. Search**

Jack couldn't believe he was doing this, he really couldn't, "This is the fifth time this week I've had to help you find your hat!"

**44. Hope**

When the tree house fell onto the casino, Jack had lost hope of saving poor Cobweb, but then he met Maverick and the hope was back.

**45. Eclipse**

Sometimes, Maverick was sure Jack was his moon, for whenever the skeleton was around, the raging fire in his soul was reduced to a tiny flame.

**46. Gravity**

When Jack tripped over and landed on the ground, Shadow on top of him, he told a smirking Maverick that it was gravity's fault.

**47. Highway**

Whenever Maverick left, Jack needn't worry, for their paths would cross again.

**48. Unknown**

When Jack first met Maverick, he instantly liked him, though he didn't know why.

**49. Lock**

When Maverick came home, pumpkin innards dripping from his hair, he told the curious skeleton: "Lock did it."

**50. Breathe**

As Jack leaned over, hands on his knees, panting, Maverick asked him: "How do you get worn out? You're a skeleton."

…

Author's note:

You know what I realized? This is harder to do when it's not about a romantic couple. But I managed.

**6: reference to 'Breakfast'.**

**14: reference to 'Cobweb's Babysitters'**

**26: reference to 'Edward Scissorhands'.**


	24. Napping

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: After a hard day's work, Maverick falls asleep in an unusual place, which is both cute and funny.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Family**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Napping_

Maverick threw open the door to Skellington Manor, kicking it closed. He grumbled something as he headed toward the stairs.

"Rough day?"

The sorcerer turned to the living room.

Jack sat on the sofa, newspaper in his hands. He was staring at Maverick, his eye sockets wide; obviously curious as to why the sorcerer seemed so annoyed.

"Yes." Maverick answered, frowning and entering the living room. "Because _someone _was too lazy to go to a meeting, so I was all alone, listening to the Mayor go on and on about Halloween."

Jack smiled. "Sorry."

Maverick grumbled something and walked over, sitting down next to Jack. The skeleton stared at him. "Aren't you going to take the newspaper from me like you usually do?"

"Can't be bothered." was the sorcerer's reply.

"Fair enough."

After a few minutes of reading, Jack felt something on his shoulder and turned his head. Maverick's head rested on the skeleton's shoulder. The sorcerer was fast asleep. Jack blinked. "Maverick. Maverick, wake up."

But Maverick didn't awaken.

"Maverick, you're kind of heavy."

No reply.

Eventually, Jack felt both he and Maverick slipping. Because of Maverick's weight, Jack slipped and fell onto his back, Maverick on top of his him; the sorcerer's head on his chest. Zero floated over, sniffing Maverick's face. "Stop it, Zero…You'll wake him up." Jack sighed. Maverick wasn't going to move anytime soon. The skeleton straightened out the flattened newspaper and began reading again.

While reading, Jack continuously glanced at Maverick, who snored quietly to himself. Jack tried to get comfortable, which was hard considering Maverick was heavier then he looked. Jack poked him in the shoulder. "That's it. You're going on a diet, mister. And the next time you say 'Hey, Jack, let's have a banquet for no reason!', I'm just going to say no. Like I should've done the last five times!" Jack sighed. "Why do you look so innocent when you're asleep? Then, you wake up and destroy things! 'Not on purpose', you always say and- I'm talking to a man when he's asleep!" Jack realized, putting a hand to his forehead. The skeleton huffed. He yawned, feeling his eye sockets droop. "You aren't going to move anytime soon…" Scared that he might wake Maverick if he moved him, Jack placed his hands on Maverick's back, hugging him and gently stroking his back. Slowly, Jack fell asleep.

…

Cobweb entered Skellington Manor, shutting the door quietly. He'd accidentally come home late- not realizing the time- and didn't want to face his father's wrath. Carefully, he crept over to the stairs then, hearing his imaginary stomach growl, decided to try and sneak into the kitchen to get a bite to eat. Tiptoeing, Cobweb walked into the living room and paused at what he saw.

Jack lay on the couch, Maverick laying between his legs; head on the skeleton's chest and left arm hanging off the sofa. Jack's arms were wrapped around the sorcerer, almost protectively.

Cobweb smiled. "Well, the only time they don't fight is when they're asleep." Gently, he took the blanket, which hung on the back of the sofa, and placed it over them. "Night, guys."

…

Maverick's eyes flickered open. He groaned, still feeling a bit tired. The sorcerer raised his head off of whatever he had fallen asleep on. But, as he raised his head, he realized it was more like _whoever._

Jack laid with his head tilted back as he snored quietly to himself. Maverick could feel Jack's arms around him. Maverick cried out and jumped back, accidentally kneeing Jack in between the legs as he did. The skeleton woke up with a jolt, sitting up and placing his hands over that particular spot. "How does that hurt?" Maverick asked. "You don't have private parts!"

"I'm still a man, aren't I?" Jack shouted his question.

"I don't know! As I said, you don't have private parts!" Maverick yelled. "Now, why were you holding me against you?"

"What? You fell asleep on me!"

"Liar! I wouldn't do that!"

"Well, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

The two men proceeded to wrestle.

Cobweb sighed as he entered the room. "And it begins anew…"

…

Author's note:

Yeah, how _does _Jack get hurt when someone hits him between the legs?


	25. Method

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Jack has his own method of recovering from a nightmare.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Inspired by the moment in the one-shot 'The Truth', where Jack mentions he climbs into bed with Maverick after having a nightmare.**

_Method_

Jack shot up in bed, covered in cold sweat. Another nightmare. He'd been having nightmares a lot recently. Jack knew this was one that wouldn't allow him to go back to sleep. Jack lowered his head in thought. His skull snapped back up when he remembered how he usually recovered from a nightmare. He threw the blankets off of himself and gently opened the door to his bedroom. Tiptoeing, he made his way toward his grandfather's bedroom, gently opening the door and peering inside.

Maverick lay in his bed, right arm hanging off the bed. Earlier, Maverick hadn't mastered sleeping; just laying still in bed without movement. Now that he _had _mastered sleeping, he moved around; turning and twisting and mumbling things in his sleep. Well, it beat just sitting in the dark, watching his grandson or pupil sleep.

"Maverick?" Jack whispered. "Are you sleeping?"

The sorcerer's snoring answered his question.

Jack sighed and glanced back into the hall, checking to see if Zero had followed him. Carefully, Jack walked into Maverick's room, shutting the door and walking over to his grandfather's bed. Slowly, he pulled the blanket off of Maverick and pushed him onto his back. The skeleton climbed into bed next to his grandfather and placed the blanket back over themselves. Sighing through his nose, he tried to get comfortable. This was silly. He was a grown man and yet he had to get into bed and cuddle his grandfather to stop the nightmares from shaking him any further. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Maverick shifted onto his side, his hand on Jack's side. Slowly, Maverick's arm snaked around Jack, pulling him to his chest in his sleep. "Don't worry, Ed…" Maverick mumbled. "Daddy's…Daddy's here now…"

Jack smiled and hugged his grandfather back, not that Maverick knew who it _really _was. "Close, but not quite. My name is _Jack _not Edwin and you're not my daddy, you're my _grand_daddy."

Slowly, Jack's eyelids drooped and he fell into a comforting sleep.

…

Jack's eye sockets flickered open and he looked over his shoulder at the clock on Maverick's bedside table. 5:55am. Jack sighed and lifted the blanket off of himself, getting out of his grandfather's bed. He took one more glance at Maverick before pulling open the door to his grandfather's bedroom. Just before he closed the door, he heard Maverick mutter Jack's name and roll over. Jack smiled and whispered: "Thank you, Maverick" before closing the door and walking back to his bedroom.

…

"Jack, wake up."

Jack's eye socket opened. Truthfully, he wasn't asleep. He was just pretending because he knew his grandfather would come and wake him up. Maverick was sitting by Jack's bed, like a dog might, with his face close to Jack's. "Wake up, Jack. Breakfast time."

"You made breakfast?" Jack asked, sitting up. Well, that was something he didn't hear everyday.

"What? Heck, no. I wanted _you _to make _my_ breakfast. Not the other way around, stupid." Maverick replied like it was obvious. "By the way, I had a really nice dream about Edwin. It was about him having a nightmare and coming into my room…It was nice…"

Jack smiled knowingly. "Hm…Thought so…"

"What?"

"Oh…Nothing…"

…

Author's note:

Because cuddling a relative you argue with frequently is the best way to get rid of a nightmare. It's true.


	26. Painful

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maverick suffers a very painful experience.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Based off an event that occurred a few days ago…**

_Painful_

"No, Jack, don't!"

"Maverick, come here!"

"No! You'll make it worse!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"Help me, my a-"

"Don't you use that language in my house! Now, come here!"

"No!"

One pull and Maverick screams bloody murder.

…

"Father, you're aware of the fact that Teacher broke the windows with his scream."

"Yes, my boy, I'm aware."

"I mean, I'm pretty sure Lock, Shock and Barrel heard his scream."

"Indeed."

"It didn't hurt that much, did it?"

"You know Maverick. He exaggerates."

"Honestly, though, who would panic _that_ much over a splinter?"

…

Author's note:

And here you guys thought, after reading the summary, that it was something important. Then you read the actual thing.


	27. Books

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maverick awakens Jack, only to ask a positively stupid question.**

**Rated: K.**

**Genre: Humour.**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Book_

Jack had finally snuggled down into bed, in a deep sleep.

"Jack?" came a whisper.

Jack did not move, believing that it was a part of his imagination.

"Jack?" came the whisper again.

Jack moved slightly.

"Yo, Jack!" the person yelled.

Suddenly, a large object bounced off of Jack's skull.

"Ow!" Jack yelped, shooting up and rubbing his head.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Maverick said.

"Yes. Odd, that, eh?" Jack said sarcastically. He looked down at the object, noticing that it was, indeed, a hard-backed book. "What was that?"

"My spell book." Maverick answered smugly.

Jack stared at him ridiculously. "Did you really need to throw it at me?"

"Yes." Maverick replied. "Last time, I set your pillow alight and you yelled at me. So, tonight I threw my spell book at you."

"You could've just said: "Hey, Jack, wake up"!"

"I did, but you ignored me. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Jack shook his head. "Anyway, what is it that you wanted? I _was _trying to sleep."

"Oh, right. I need you to give me a book."

Silence.

"…Pardon?"

"I need you to give me a book."

Jack looked down at spell book, then picked it up; holding it out to him.

"No. A _different _book."

"Maverick, you have tons of books in your room!"

"They're mostly spell books. I need a _story_book."

Jack huffed and got out of bed, reaching up and taking a book from his bookshelf. He pushed it into Maverick's chest, the sorcerer quickly grabbing it before it could fall to the ground. "There. Now, stop throwing books at my head."

"Ok. Thanks, Jack." Maverick replied happily, turning and leaving.

Jack sighed irritably and climbed back into bed, leaving his grandfather's spell book on the floor. Maverick was going to pay.

…

Maverick lay in bed the next morning, on his stomach; his right arm hanging off the bed, still clutching the storybook.

"Maverick…" Came a whisper.

Maverick didn't move, a trail of drool hanging from his lip.

"Maverick." Came the whisper again.

Maverick stirred slightly.

"Yo, Maverick!"

A large object bounced off of Maverick's head.

"Ow!" Maverick yelped, shooting up and rubbing his head. "What was that?"

"The spell book you left in my room." Jack replied.

"Why'd ya throw it at me?"

"Payback."

…

Author's note:

Maverick's too awesome to just scream "Wake up, Jack!" at him. He prefers using books.


	28. Plants

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: When Shadow gives Jack an odd, little plant, he sees why she recommended it to him as a way to get Maverick to behave.**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Plants_

"Thanks for doing this, by the way." Jack said, as he watched Shadow fix the hole in his sleeve.

"No problem, Jack." Shadow replied, keeping her eyes on the needle and black thread. "Glad I could help. So, how're the other two?"

Jack smiled. "Cobweb's fine, he's taken up drawing the plans for Halloween instead of write them. And Maverick…well, he's Maverick…He broke the radio yesterday."

"And how on earth did he do that?"

"He tried to change it to a different radio station. The sound went all fuzzy and, instead of trying to fix it, he got freaked out and set the radio alight."

Shadow giggled and bit the thread off. "Well, he is Maverick. He'd do something like that."

"His tail's grown back, which means he's experiencing the 'canine habits and hobbies'."

"…What?"

"Apparently, when a half-werewolf's tail grows back, they experience these things. Maverick says it's like 'going through puberty all over again'." Jack said, taking his arm away to inspect the new stitching. "He does dog-like things, like ripping up the newspaper and itching himself with his foot and…uh…drinking out of the toilet…"

"Ew."

"I thought we had a problem with the plumbing before I found out he's the reason the toilet water was nearly gone." Jack shrugged, remembering when he had found his grandfather leaning over the toilet; head ducked down. He remembered the sound of Maverick drinking. And he certainly remembered trying to pull Maverick away from the toilet, Maverick hanging onto the bowl and shouting: "But it's so nice!"

Shadow hummed thoughtfully. "I think I've got just the thing…" She got up and walked over to a little, grey case. Opening it, she brought a little, green plant. It was bushy and looked like a stinging nettle. "Here," She handed it to him. "Use this to make him behave. It should do the trick."

Jack took it from her, examining it. "…What is it?"

"You'll see."

…

Jack entered his home, walking into the living room and pausing. Maverick sat on the couch, his foot desperately scratching at the place behind his ear. His wolf tail wagged enthusiastically. Maverick glanced at Jack, pausing his itching. "What? Can't a man itch himself with his foot in privacy?" Maverick huffed and turned around, so that his back faced Jack and began scratching again. He suddenly stopped and sniffed at the air. "What is that…delectable smell?"

Jack's eye sockets widened and he brought out the little plant Shadow had given him. "That's what I meant to ask. Grandfather, do you know what this is?"

Maverick turned to Jack, his eyes wide. "Is that…" He moved forward. A wide smile appeared on his face as he happily cried: "Werewolf-nip!" The half-werewolf leapt over the sofa and bounded toward Jack.

"No, no, no, no!" Jack yelled, waving his free hand at his grandfather. "Heel! Heel!" Too late.

Maverick collided with Jack, making them both fall to the floor. Maverick hugged Jack's arm, nuzzling his face against the little plant. "Werewolf-nip…" He muttered happily. He began licking the plant, accidentally licking Jack's thumb a couple of times. A soft, growling noise came from the back of his throat and he nuzzled the werewolf-nip. Jack struggled to get the half-werewolf off of him. Maverick was too heavy.

The skeleton heard the front door open and Cobweb entered the room, then looked down at the half-werewolf on top of his father, whose arm poked out from underneath. "Cobweb," Jack's muffled voice came out from underneath Maverick.

"Yes, Father?"

"Get Maverick off of me."

Noticing the plant in his dad's hand, Cobweb reached out for it, which earned him an angry and protective growl from Maverick. Cobweb backed away. "You know, you could've waited until I got home until you did something stupid."

Jack sighed. "I know…"

…

Author's note:

Thought of as I remembered that my Nan's cat (R.I.P Sammy) loved to play with the little catnip fish. The only animal OC that I have is Mav. Well…He's part animal.


	29. Bodies

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: One of the most heartbreaking things Maverick could do? Find the body he was born with.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Bodies_

Maverick kicked the ball over to Jack, who headed it back to him. As Maverick caught it, Jack crossed his arms. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"What?" Maverick asked. "Never played before?"

"I have." Jack nodded.

"Well," Maverick bounced the ball from knee-to-knee. "Why not? Football's simple."

"Are we even playing football?"

"Well, this is a ball, and we're kickin' it. I'm pretty sure that counts as football."

"Grandfather…I don't think that really counts…" Jack said unsurely.

"_I _count it." Maverick frowned. He kneed the ball one more time before kicking it over to Jack. "Now, go and get it."

Jack huffed as the ball hit the wall and rolled back over to him. He bent down and picked it up. Smirking to himself, he threw the football. Maverick yelped and ducked as the ball shot over his head. The half-werewolf watched it disappear into the bushes. He glared at Jack, who crossed his arms and imitated Maverick, waving a dismissive hand at him and saying: "Go on then. Go and get it."

Maverick tapped his nose. "I have a werewolf's sense of smell. Don't worry, Jack," Maverick turned and went down on all fours. "I'll _sniff it out!_" He bounded away like an excited dog, his tail wagging eagerly.

Jack shook his head as he watched as his grandfather disappeared into the foliage. "I have a canine for a grandfather…" He brought his palm to his forehead.

…

Maverick pressed his nose to the ground, sniffing at the soil. He could smell the football; it had his and Jack's scent on it (his scent consisted of chocolate and death, while Jack's was a mixture of death and pumpkins), as well as the smell of…rubber? Maverick whiffed at the air again. "I'm getting too old for this…" Maverick muttered, sitting down. "I mean, really, when was the last time I-" He didn't get to finish. As he placed his hand down on the ground beside him, it caved in and he fell in; as he had put all of his weight on his hand. Maverick yelped as he fell down the flight of stairs; hitting his head against the doors. "Ow…" He sat up and rubbed his head. "Damn…" His eyes widened. "My crypt…" Standing, he glanced up at the stairs. "I'm sure Jack won't miss me…" The doors opened themselves and Maverick stepped into the room.

A large coffin sat in the middle of the room, unopened. Candles were perched around it, though one was on the floor. Maverick's eyes narrowed, remembering that Jack and Shadow had come here a few years ago. The sorcerer began walking toward the coffin. Gently, he lifted the lid.

Inside, a skeleton laid down on the padding; its only hand pressed to its ribcage. Its left leg was missing, as well as its right arm.

Maverick smiled sadly. "Hello, old boy." He muttered. He pushed the lid right off and folded his arms on the side of the coffin. "Guess I've made a new meaning to 'talking to yourself'." He chuckled slightly. "You know, this body- the one I'm in now- is artificially created. I guess its better then one that's rotted away.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Grandfather, I thought you were getting the ball." Jack said irritably. "Well, anyway, I got it myself." He held up the football. "It landed near Lock, Shock and Barrel's tree house. Luckily, they weren't there. Not that I'm afraid of them, of course. But I almost lost my leg getting this back! Too much foliage…" Jack looked at his grandfather, whose shoulders were quivering. "Oh, yes, it's very funny!" He yelled sarcastically. "For your information, I-" He paused when Maverick turned.

Tears trailed down Maverick's cheeks and they weren't going to stop anytime soon. Jack stared. "Grandfather…Why're you crying?"

Maverick didn't reply.

Jack looked at the coffin and gasped slightly. His grandfather was staring at his own body. Dropping the football, Jack rushed forward. He stood beside Maverick and looked at the body before turning to his grandfather. "Maverick…? Are you ok?"

As memories came down upon Maverick's mind, a fresh bout of sobs came from him. This was the body he was born with. The body he had learned magic with. The body he had married Eleanor with. The body he had held his son with. The body he had _died _with…Maverick felt arms around his shoulders. Jack hugged his grandfather tightly. Maverick's eyes flashed purple for a second, making Jack hold him tighter. "Calm down, Grandfather…" Jack whispered. Maverick threw his head back as his eyes changed to purple for a split second. "Grandfather, you need to calm yourself."

Maverick couldn't take it anymore. He turned, hugging his grandson back and sobbing into him. Jack shushed him quietly, patting his back. It took several minutes, but Jack managed to pull Maverick away from the coffin, place the lid back over it and take his grandfather (and the football) out of the crypt.

…

As Jack walked up the steps to his home, something hit him in the back of the head. He turned, only to see Maverick bounced the ball on his knee. "C'mon, Jack," He said. "Game's not over yet."

Jack blinked. "But…Grandfather…"

"What?" Maverick asked, like he'd forgotten everything that happened in the crypt.

Jack shook his head. "Oh, nothing…" He replied, smiling and heading back over to his grandfather. The two proceeded to play their game again.

…

Author's note:

I know, Mav's a tad angsty in this one. But imagine how _you _would feel if _you _found your body!


	30. Punishment

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maverick needs to ask Jack a question about behaving.**

**Rated: K.**

**Genre: Humour. **

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: Before Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween**

_Punishment_

"Jack,"

"Yes, Maverick?"

"Now that I have a body and you know that we're related, can I punish you?"

"…Excuse me…?"

"You know. Put you over my knee, spank your butt a couple of times and make you beg for mercy."

"I'm sorry, are we talking about punishing me or killing me?"

"Bit of both."

Jack frowns. "Maverick, I'm a grown man. You can't put me over your knee and spank me."

"…Can I punish Cobweb?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because _I'm _his father. If anyone punishes him, it'll be _me._"

Maverick pouts. "Please, Jack?"

"No!"

"Killjoy…"

…

One week later…

"No! Maverick, please!"

"Children who don't listen to adults get punished." Maverick brings his hand down. **Whack!**

"Ow!"

"See? This is what I got from Arachnid, so this is what you're getting from me."

"But Maverick!"

"What?"

"I'm a grown man!" Jack yelps as Maverick's hand comes down again. **Whack! **"What exactly did I do?"

"You spilt my coffee!" Maverick shouts as his hand comes down again. **Whack!**

"Jack, I-" Shadow's eyes widen as she sees Maverick sitting on the sofa, Jack over his lap. "…Um…"

"Just ignore us." Maverick says. "It's safer that way."

Shadow nods and goes back to the backroom of her shop, where she bursts in to a fit of giggles.

…

Author's note:

Jack should've seen it coming, really.


	31. Annoyance

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maverick finds a new way to annoy Jack.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Annoyance_

"Hey, Jack."

He is ignored.

"Jack…"

Ignored. Either that or Jack simply doesn't hear him. After all, he is whispering. "Jack…"

Jack turns a page in his book.

"Yo, Jack…"

Jack yawns, yet still doesn't hear the sorcerer behind him.

"Jack…"

Jack finally hears, yet ignores him.

"Jack…"

Jack frowns.

"Jack…"

Jack clutches the book he's reading harder, resisting the urge to pummel Maverick.

"Jack…"

Jack clenches and bares his teeth in anger as his eye sockets narrow.

"Jack…"

That's it.

"WHAT IS IT?" Jack screams at Maverick, who hides behind the couch Jack is sitting on. "WHAT DO YOU _WANT_?"

Maverick pokes his head out and he whispers: "Hi."

Steam comes out of Jack's 'nostrils' and 'ears' (if only he had any…).

"I was just saying hi. Geez, someone overreacts…" Maverick mutters, frowning.

He lunges at the sorcerer.

Jack proceeds to show the sorcerer why he shouldn't bother him while he's reading.

…

Author's note:

I love playing this trick on my mum. Needless to say, she doesn't beat me up; just tells me to shut up…*Sighs*


	32. Tricks

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Because Maverick loves to play tricks on his grandson…**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Tricks_

Jack Skellington sits down and reads his horror novel. He sits for awhile, reading.

"Jack!" He hears from upstairs. Jack rolls his nonexistent eyes.

"Jack!" He hears again.

"Jack!" The voice is louder and sounds more panicky. Jack begins to worry.

"Jack!" The voice calls again. Jack feels the urge to check what's going on.

"Jack!" Jack's eye socket elongates.

"Jack!" A worried expression develops on Jack's face.

"Jack!" Jack's leg twitches as he hears the shout again.

"_**JACK!" **_

Alight. That does it.

In a panic, Jack runs up the stairs; abandoning his novel without even putting the bookmark in. He flings open the door to his grandfather's room, tuck-and-rolling inside. Landing on his knees, he shapes his hand like a gun. "What? What's going on!"

"Nothin'." Maverick says, sitting on his bed. "Jus' wondering how long it would take for you to get 'ere. James Bond called, he wants his tuck-and-roll back."

Jack pauses.

Jack frowns.

Jack leaves as Maverick rubs the new bump on his head, a satisfied smirk on his face.

…

Author's note:

I hate it when my dad plays this trick on me. Makes me come out of my room, only to find that he doesn't actually need me for anything…*Sighs*


	33. Debates

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Apparently, Jack's helping Maverick and Cobweb solve the answer to their debate.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humour.**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Debates_

"I'm telling you, Teacher, it won't hurt him." Cobweb grumbled as the two walked into the living room.

"You're wrong, kid." Maverick replied. "I'm tellin' ya, that would hurt even Jack."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

Jack looked up from his newspaper as the two neared. He blinked at them. "Son? Grandfather?"

"Get up." Maverick commanded.

"Why? A cage won't fall down upon me again, will it?"

"…That was one time, Skellington. It was your fault for showing me April Fool's Day." Maverick replied, eyes narrowed.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Stand up."

Jack tilted his head in confusion before standing. Maverick looked up at him. "I'm telling ya, Cob, it'll hurt 'im."

"What will hurt me?" Jack asked.

"No, it won't, Teacher." Cobweb responded.

"What?" Jack asked again.

Maverick stared at Jack. Cobweb stared at Jack. Jack stared at Maverick. Without warning, Maverick jabbed his index fingers into Jack's eye sockets repeatedly; laughing manically. Jack simply stared at him, his vision going black a couple of times. Maverick stopped his poking at Jack's eye sockets and smiled widely, looking up at his grandson. "Did that hurt you?"

"…No…" Jack answered awkwardly.

"I told you!" Cobweb exclaimed, pointing at his magic teacher.

"Great! Look what you've done, Jack!" Maverick cried. "I now owe the kid money! Money I don't have!" He grabbed Jack's bowtie and pulled on it; scowling in Jack's face. "_You _did this!" He lifted his finger and poked Jack in the eye socket.

Jack cried out in pain and pushed Maverick away, putting both hands to his eye socket.

"Did _that_ hurt you?" Maverick shouted his question.

"Oh my- Yes!" Jack replied.

"Ha ha!" Maverick laughed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"But _how?_" Cobweb asked, mortified that he had been wrong.

"Well, he shoved his finger into my eye socket so hard that his fingertip touched the back of my skull!" Jack yelled.

"Ha!" Maverick laughed. "You owe me!"

"No! You owe me!" Cobweb retorted. "The only reason you hurt him is because you stuck your finger in so that it touched the back of his head!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

Jack watched awkwardly, one had over his injured eye socket.

"Dad!" Cobweb exclaimed angrily, turning his head to look at his father.

"Jack!" Maverick yelled, turning to look at his grandson.

"Tell him!" They both demanded in unison.

Jack paused. "Uh…" He muttered. Deciding on a conclusion, Jack pointed to the living room door. "Go to your rooms. Both of you."

Instead of answering back, the two of them groaned and walked towards the stairs; hunched over.

"This is all your fault…" Jack heard Maverick say.

"Me? You're the one who wanted to know if it hurt Dad by poking him in the eye sockets…" Cobweb replied. "Besides, we could've poked me in the eye socket…"

"Yeah, but I had the strong urge to bully Jack…" Maverick said.

Jack frowned at the retreating figures. He sat back down and picked up his newspaper. "I have an insane family…"

…

Author's note:

Can't believe I spent an hour debating with myself on the exact same thing…

Of course, then again, I can believe it, actually…I tend to do stupid and pointless stuff like that…


	34. Sports

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maverick and Jack take part in one of the most intense sports of all time.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Sports_

"This is when I finally beat you at something, Maverick."

"Oh, please. I'm a master at this."

"Yes. But I have the advantage."

"Maybe so, but I've been doing this for years."

"I'm better skilled."

"I doubt it."

"Let's do this."

"Bring it on, skeleton!"

The door opens. Cobweb walks in and pauses as he sees Jack and Maverick sitting on either side of the coffee table, one arm extended with their fingers curled around each other's and their thumbs up.

"**ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! I DECLARE A THUMB-WAR!" **both men announce in unison and allow their thumbs to hit wrestle, trying to pin each other's digit down.

"I'm winning." Jack speaks.

"Dream on. 'Tis only because you've got bigger thumbs then me." Maverick replies as he moves his thumb against Jack's. "Just remember who's got the muscles."

Cobweb watches for a few moments. Suddenly, Maverick stands up; throwing his hands up in the air. "Yes! I win!"

Jack huffs and crosses his arms. "Darn it…"

"So…this is what you guys do in your spare time?" Cobweb asks.

"Yep." Maverick replies, looking at the confused child over his shoulder. "Now, leave us be. Daddy and Granddaddy are having 'Jack-and-Maverick time'."

"Or, Javerick, if you prefer." Jack adds.

Maverick huffs. "I told you, we're called Mack!"

"No, we're Javerick!"

"Mack!"

"Javerick!"

Cobweb sighs and exits the living room, leaving the two to their 'Javerick vs. Mack' war.

…

Author's note:

That's the last time I dare my dad to a thumb-war…


	35. Cooking

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Jack has never been more shocked in his afterlife. Until, of course, he finds out what's really going on.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Family/Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and HEAVY SPOILERS for Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_Cooking_

Jack Skellington lay comfortably in his bed, asleep. Everything was far more peaceful now that Monochrome was dead and Oogie had become their friend. Jack snored happily to himself, just as a delicious scent got caught in his nose. Slowly, Jack's eye sockets flickered open. He sniffed at the air. "What is that…delectable smell?" He asked no one in particular. Unable to stay around any longer, he moved the blanket off of himself and walked over to his bedroom door. He opened it carefully, still sniffing at the air. He followed the smell downstairs. Once he reached the kitchen, he paused at what he saw.

Maverick had his back to him, dressed in his usual attire- minus the coat and hat-, as well as a pink apron wrapped around his neck and waist; protecting the front of his clothes from harm. The man had a spatula in one hand, flipping the pancake over. The sorcerer leaned in and smelled the pancake, then let out a happy sigh.

_Maverick's cooking? _Jack thought in shock. _Dear God, someone get a picture!_

Maverick saw the skeleton out of the corner of his eye and turned, smiling widely. "Jack!" He exclaimed in a very feminine voice. "Good morning!" Maverick jogged over to him, placing the spatula into the apron's front pocket. He cupped Jack's face and kissed both cheeks. Jack's eye sockets widened horrifically. Maverick released his face and walked back to the stove. He picked up the spatula from his pocket.

Jack watched him, eye sockets still wide. _He must be sick! _"You're very…chipper this morning…"

Maverick let out a girly giggle. "Why, yes, I am. Arachnid used to tell me that he's rarely seen me upset, which, I suppose, is true." Maverick frowned. "Well, of course, I've been upset a few times." He shrugged. "But that's what happens when you're pregnant."

"_Pregnant?" _Jack yelled.

Maverick turned to him, a confused expression on his face. "Jack? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"_Sweetheart? _And since when were you-" Jack's questions were interrupted when he felt a chill throughout his body as Maverick's ghost walked through him.

"Ah, good morning, my horribly wonderful family." The ghost said.

Jack watched in confusion as the unusually chipper Maverick jogged over to the ghost and kissed his cheek. Jack's mouth dropped open, _Maverick's kissing Maverick's cheek! _

The ghost groaned. "Not in front of Jack!"

The body giggled.

"Hold on!" Jack exclaimed, startling both Mavericks. They turned to him. "Why are there two of you?" He pointed at them.

The ghost glanced at him before laughing. "Oh," He turned to the body. "He thinks you're me."

"Oh." The body said. It fell backward as Amanda's soul stepped out. "Sorry, Jack."

Jack sighed in relief. "Oh, Amanda." He chuckled. "God, I thought you were Maverick!"

"Mum wanted to cook for ya, so I let her borrow my body. She can't cook if she's a ghost and my body's the only thing she can possess." Maverick explained.

"So," Jack began, pointing to the sorcerer's mother. "When you said you were pregnant…" He trailed off.

"I meant when I was pregnant with him." She nodded to her son. Amanda laid down and disappeared, and Maverick's body sat up. Amanda, in her son's body, brushed herself off and stood in front of the stove again.

"Uh, Amanda," Jack began. "It's alright. I can cook breakfast."

"Oh, no, Jack. I insist."

Jack smiled at her before turning to his grandfather, frowning. "Why couldn't you of inherited her kindness?"

Amanda picked the pancake up with the spatula and placed it on a clean plate. She cut a piece off and scooped it up with a fork without stabbing it with the fork's prongs. She popped it into Jack's mouth. The skeleton chewed before exclaiming, "And her brilliant cooking skills!"

Before Maverick could reply, they heard a voice: "Because men don't cook."

Amanda immediately frowned and turned. "Montarg."

Montarg, who sat on the kitchen counter in the corner, frowned at her. "Woman in small child's fake body."

"I have a name!"

"And I have facial hair, but I don't announce it."

Amanda let out an angry yell through gritted teeth and turned away.

"Mandy!" She heard someone exclaim and turned.

Marcus stood behind her, mouth open. "I want some pancake!"

"Marcus, you're a ghost."

Marcus paused and turned to Maverick. "This is your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Maverick asked.

"It just is." Marcus slapped him upside the head. Maverick slapped him back, and then proceeded to have a slapping fight.

"Stop it, you two." Amanda scolded.

Both men turned to her and hung their heads in shame.

"_And you keep Maverick and his friends in line?_" Jack asked. He smiled and hugged her. "You can stay as long as you want!"

"While we, on the other hand, have to go." Montarg said and jumped up, taking hold of Marcus' collar and dragging him toward the kitchen doorway.

"No!" Marcus shouted. "I want my pancake!"

"Tough luck."

"Mav! Lemme borrow your body!"

Maverick shook his head. "No. My body."

Montarg dragged Marcus out of the kitchen, all the while the upset sorcerer was shouting and cursing at Maverick.

Jack sat at the table, chewing on his pancakes and watching the sorcerer get tugged out of the room.

…

Author's note:

Heh. I can only imagine Jack's face when 'Maverick' kissed his cheeks.

On another note, this one-shot is the first time we see Montarg, Amanda and Marcus in The Two Flames. Yay.


	36. Resemblance

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Sometimes, Jack found it odd how much Maxwell resembled Maverick.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Family**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and HEAVY SPOILERS for Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_Resemblance_

Jack Skellington was sitting at his desk, doodling on a piece of paper, when he had heard a little voice say: "Hi, Mr. Jack."

Jack looked up, turned and then looked down again. Maxwell was staring up at him, curiosity in those big blue eyes. "Hello, Maxwell."

"What're you doing?"

"Just drawing."

"Can I sit here and watch?"

"You can if you want."

Maxwell smiled widely and climbed up onto the desk, swinging his legs off the side; his wolf tail wagging happily.

Jack stared at the boy thoughtfully as Maxwell shut his eyes and hummed a happy little tune Jack didn't recognize. Jack stared at the boy a little longer.

Honestly, Jack couldn't get over how much he looked like Maverick. The only differences between the two were Maverick was older, a sorcerer, knew more vocabulary and a few other obvious differences. Like the fact that Maxwell never referred to Jack as just Jack. It was always 'Mr. Jack' or 'Mr. Skeleton', as the child couldn't pronounce Skellington properly.

Jack remembered the time where he had walked into the kitchen to get a snack and saw Maxwell sitting on the table; as though he was waiting for him. Jack had thought that Maxwell was Maverick and had asked him how he changed back into a child. Then the real Maverick had walked in and questioned why Jack was referring to his son as him.

The skeleton also remembered all of the times Maxwell had followed him around. The first time, Jack had turned around to find Maxwell standing there, looking up at him expectantly and he reminded the child that he wasn't his grandfather or his uncle; despite the fact he looked almost exactly like Arachnid and Jackson. And the child of Maverick had responded with: "I know."

Jack often questioned what it was like being the son of Maverick, the most powerful sorcerer ever born (or, perhaps that was Montarg. Jack didn't know who was more powerful). He didn't know if Maxwell even understood who and what his father was. All he knew was that Maverick had beat up some 'bad men', Maverick's name for the shape-shifters.

Jack glanced at Maxwell again after finishing his latest little picture and found out that the child was staring back at him.

What did Maxwell find so fascinating? Jack had said next to nothing to the lad ever since he first visited his father, let alone actually gotten to know him. All he knew was that the boy was the son of Maverick and liked to colour in pictures.

Jack felt a cold air on his legs and looked down. Maxwell was sitting on his lap, trying to swat at the end of Jack's bowtie. The child had a deep fascination with it, like a cat trying to swat at a piece of string that their owner was holding up above them. Maxwell frowned, realizing he was too small to reach Jack's bowtie properly. Jack chuckled and reached up, untying his bowtie and held it up for Maxwell to see. Maxwell fixed his eyes on to it. Jack lowered it and Maxwell swatted at it, but missed, as Jack had quickly raised it out of Maxwell's reach. Maxwell frowned. "That wasn't very nice, Mr. Jack."

Jack chuckled. "Sorry, Maxwell." He lowered it again and Maxwell took another swat at it. The child would've successfully hit it, if he weren't a ghost. Maxwell's hand went straight though it. The child pouted.

Jack smiled softly. The Pumpkin King would have to face facts…

Maxwell was as obsessed with Jack as Maverick was with Montarg.

…

Author's note:

Admittedly, this one's more about Jack and Maxwell then Javerick. (Yeah, don't have a pairing name for Jack and Maxwell…Let's just say Jaxwell…)

I'd imagine Maxwell would be, like, Jack's little fan or something…

…I have the urge to write a side story about these guys now…

Who thinks Maxwell's cute?

*Slaps forehead* Damn, I had to go back to school today. Yeah, my summer vacation's over…


	37. Late

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Jack knows never to come home late again.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humour/Family**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_Late_

Jack opened the front door carefully. His son had probably gone to bed, his grandfather as well. The skeleton crept toward the stairs. Jack glanced towards the kitchen in the darkness. His throat felt dry, so he began to creep towards the kitchen. As he entered the living room, the lamp flicked on. The skeleton jumped on the spot and turned to the armchair, where a very unhappy-looking Maverick sat.

Maverick had his hands on the arms of the chair, his legs crossed. "And where have you been?"

Jack gestured to the door with his thumb. "On my date…with Shadow…"

Maverick gritted his teeth. "I _thought _we agreed you'd be home by ten."

Jack blinked in confusion.

"What time is it now?" Maverick asked, though his tone told Jack that the sorcerer already knew what time it was.

Jack glanced at the digital clock, which sat on the coffee table. "…10:01?"

"Exactly!" Maverick snapped. "One minute! You're late by a whole sixty seconds! Do you know how much I worried while you were away? Huh? What were you thinking?" His tone became sarcastic. "'Oh, I'll just give my granddaddy a heart attack! Could be fun!'"

Jack blinked and glanced to the side before turning back to his distraught grandfather. "Uh…Grandfather-"

"No. Don't wanna hear it." He pointed to the stairs. "Go to your room. We'll talk about this in the morning."

Jack blinked. "But…I wanted a glass of water…"

"What? Didn't drink enough water on your _date?_" Maverick asked sarcastically.

"Uh…Well-"

Maverick held up a hand. "Save it. Now, go to your room."

Jack paused, then turned. He looked over his shoulder, but Maverick was still frowning. Jack glanced at the stairs then back at the unhappy Maverick. Confused, he slowly waved to Maverick before exiting the living room and ascending the stairs.

Only when Jack reached his bedroom did he stop and think aloud: "Was Maverick being protective of me?"

…

Author's note:

Yes, Jack. Maverick was being protective of you.


	38. Stories

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Sometimes, Maverick just didn't like having his mother about.**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_Stories_

Maverick Skellington unlocked the door to Skellington manor, walked in and kicked the door closed. He groaned tiredly, almost dropping to the floor. "Why does Montarg insist that he needs to train me more? Doesn't he remember that I've already transformed and all that? And do I really need to carry _boulders? _I mean, he did that to me when I was eight, but still!" The down-hearted sorcerer climbed the stairs, ready for a hot bath and a nice nap.

As he passed his grandson's study, he heard Jack laugh. "Did he really do that?"

"Oh, yes. He was always like that."

Confusedly, Maverick turned and opened the door.

Jack and Amanda sat at the skeleton's desk, both with smiles on their faces.

"What's going on?" Maverick asked.

"Oh, hello, Grandfather." Jack greeted.

Amanda smiled at her son. "Jack and I are just telling each other stories."

"What stories…?" Maverick questioned carefully.

"Grandfather," Jack paused to chuckle. "Did you really blow bubbles in the bathtub when you were little?"

Maverick blushed as Jack and Amanda burst into laughter.

"Oh, shut up!" The sorcerer snapped. "You probably did the same!"

Jack wiped a tear from his eye socket. "And-" He stopped to laugh. "Did…Did you really have a little wolf toy that you called 'Wolfy'?"

Maverick's blush deepened. "Mum!"

"Sorry, sweetheart. But he was curious." Amanda giggled.

"Still!"

"And he used to have little rubber duck." Amanda added.

"Mum!" Maverick shouted as Jack burst into more laughter. Maverick growled and turned to go. "I'm gonna take a bath…" He grumbled.

"Don't blow too many bubbles, Grandfather." Jack called. "Don't want water all over the place."

Maverick growled again.

"Do you want your rubber ducky?" Jack asked.

Maverick presented Jack with a very rude hand sign.

"Maverick! Don't show your middle finger to him!" Amanda scolded.

…

Author's note:

We all have embarrassing tales about when we were babies. You'll never know mine.

**A couple of days ago, I wrote another 50 Sentences thing. Montarg and Amanda's. Although these guys will **_**never **_**be a couple, it's fun to write them squabble. Besides, we all know Montarg really does like Amanda (at least, as a friend- he hasn't killed her, that must mean something!), he just won't admit it (let's face it, Montarg's a lonely little sod). What I want to know is: do you want me to post it? I'm not sure whether I should, considering Montarg and Amanda weren't fully introduced until the last story (Well, Amanda appeared in the second one, but that was, like, once. And Montarg wasn't introduced until the fourth story) and probably don't have as many fans as the others. **

**So, what d'ya think? Should I upload it?**


	39. Glad You're Back

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Jack really can't express his happiness.**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Family**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and HEAVY SPOILERS for Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_Glad You're Back_

The half moon was high in the sky, illuminating the scene. A few days after Maverick returned, Jack Skellington and the rest of the team that had fought Monochrome had had a picnic.

Jack smiled. Shadow was asleep next to him. The others were scattered all over the field, most of them either asleep or half-awake. Jack spotted Maverick. The sorcerer was laying on the grass, hands folded on his chest; looking up at the sky. His wife had gone back to the Spirit World awhile back.

Jack glanced at his sleeping girlfriend before slowly getting up. He crept over to his grandfather. "Maverick," He whispered. "Are you sleeping?"

Maverick's eye opened. "I was."

"Oh…I'll just go…" Jack began to move back to where he was.

"Jack, come 'ere."

Jack stopped and turned back to Maverick, who now had both eyes opened. The sorcerer patted the place beside him, inviting his grandson to sit down. Jack smiled and laid down next to him. "Well, isn't this nice?" Maverick asked, almost sarcastically. "Now, what's wrong? You only wake me up if there's something wrong."

"Why must there be something wrong? Can't a man talk to his grandfather without there being something wrong?" Jack asked.

"I have 'Granddaddy senses'."

"…'Granddaddy senses'…?"

"Oh, yes. It means I know when there's something wrong with my grandson. I also have 'Daddy senses', so I know when my sons are upset too. I also have 'Son senses', 'Husband senses', 'Teacher senses', 'Uncle senses'-"

"Yes, I get it. You know when you're family's upset." Jack interrupted.

"That was just rude. Interrupting me like that…" Maverick muttered. "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jack shrugged. "What could be wrong? I have the girl I love, who loves me back; my son also has a girlfriend and my grandfather's friends and family can visit whenever they like. I'm _happy, _Grandfather. Especially since you're back."

"Alright. Now you're goin' all gooey and mushy on me."

"But, I am, Grandfather. I'm just…happy."

Maverick placed a hand to Jack's forehead. "Average temperature…" He murmured thoughtfully. "Have you been drinking?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Why would you think that?"

"People get unusually happy when intoxicated."

"That's _you._"

"You've obviously never seen yourself drunk."

Jack smiled, which turned into a chuckle, which morphed itself into a laugh. He clutched his ribcage and threw his head back in full-blown laughter. Maverick raised an eyebrow and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Jack wiped a tear from his eye socket and looked at Maverick. "What?"

"Nothing." Maverick replied, scooting away.

"Why're you moving away?"

"I'm afraid you'll eat me."

"…Pardon?"

"Well, I never knew your mouth could open that wide before you let out that laugh. I'm afraid you'll suddenly turn 'round an' eat me."

Jack chuckled again. "You're one of a kind, Grandfather."

Maverick smiled. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Jack's smile widened. "I really am glad you're back, Grandfather…"

Maverick's smile faded, like he was pondering something before turning his head to look directly at his grandson. He smiled. "Yeah, me too. The Spirit World's nice, but I'd much rather stay here…I've always liked a bit of adventure. Guess that's why I felt so excited when I was gonna fight Monochrome. Cause I know, whatever happened, I had tried and had a bloody good time doing so. And I may or may not have surpassed Montarg in strength, so I feel pretty damn proud of myself." He glanced at Jack.

Jack snored quietly to himself, having fallen asleep during his grandfather's talking.

Maverick frowned. "It's just like you to fall asleep when I'm talkin'…" He paused and a panicked expression appeared on his face. "Am I really that boring?" Nevertheless, Maverick nuzzled his face against Jack's, like a dog would do with his master. "I'm glad I'm back…"

…

Author's note:

Remember when I said that I took a writing pad with me to Spain? And that it's full of The Two Flames? *Nods* This is one of those one-shots.


	40. Helping Each Other

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: One night, Jack is pulled into a conversation by a certain sorcerer. And it's not Maverick.**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_Helping Each Other_

Jack Skellington walked up the stairs, glass of water clutched in one hand. He travelled toward his bedroom, but stopped when he spotted someone near the window. He could see the outline of sorcerer clothes, but knew it wasn't Maverick. He could hear Maverick snoring from where he was standing. Jack stepped closer. Was it Montarg? No. Montarg had long hair, this person didn't. Jack stepped closer. "…Marcus?"

Marcus jumped and turned. "Oh, hi…Jake, right?"

"…Jack."

"Oh. Right…"

Jack blinked and tilted his head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Go on back to bed. I'm ok."

Jack's shoulders lowered, as he calmed himself. He smiled softly. "That's just the thing, I can't. I've inherited Maverick's stubbornness and curiosity. I can't go until I find out what's wrong."

Marcus let out a chuckle. "Jus' like Mav. Has he told you 'bout when he was little? When he used to visit me an' Monty and pester Monty to no end?"

"Yes. He told me he used to cling to Montarg's leg."

Marcus laughed. "That's it. That's what he used to do."

"So…what are you doing here, if I may ask?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

Marcus sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Jack, you ever felt the desire to protect someone?"

Jack thought about this. He'd wanted to protect Cobweb when he first met him as a little boy, and then when he saw how Alucard (or Monochrome) treated his grandfather, he'd gone as far as threatening him. "Yes, I have."

"But you know they don't want to be protected?"

"_I don't need your protection, Jack! I'm a grown man!_" Maverick had once told him, but Jack had next to ignored him. "Yes."

"That's how I feel toward Montarg. I'd gladly take a bullet for that man any day. He's saved my life more then once, and for that I owe him."

"Can't say I'd expect that." Jack said. "He seems rather…solitary…"

"That's cause he is. He prefers to be on his own. That's because he was on his own."

"Pardon?"

Marcus groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I probably shouldn't tell you…Monty hates it when I talk about his past like this…But I will, cause you said you're curious, and that's good enough for me…" Marcus lowered his hands. "You know about his dad, right? That he was strict? He made Monty the man he is today. Shaped him into a man he wanted. I doubt Montarg was, you know, on purpose…"

"On purpose?"

"His birth. I doubt his parents saw it coming. Montarg used to tell me about his dad. A strict man…I haven't met his dad, and I hate him. The things he did to Monty are things I'll never forgive…And I'm not usually an angry person."

"Have you ever transformed, Marcus?"

"What, the full thing? Oh, yeah. I have. At Montarg's grave, no less. I got so angry with myself and those bloody shape-shifters that I snapped."

"I've seen Grandfather transform before…It's…I can't explain it…"

"Montarg calls it fantastic and beautiful. He would. Mandy always thought it was scary when Monty changed in front of her."

"Amanda's seen it?"

"Yep. She cares about Montarg, she does. I know they say they hate each other, but they don't. I know Montarg. I know when he dislikes someone and when he doesn't. And he likes her. If he disliked 'er as much as 'e says he does, then he would've hurt her by now. Monty has a temper, he tries to hurt people he doesn't like. That's why I'm around, to stop him. Back in our day, he would've been hung if he was caught hurting someone. He's never hurt Mandy, at least, not on purpose. He's threatened her before, though, I admit that. That's only because she accidentally called him Edwin. And when you call Monty by his real name…well, that's a mistake, right there."

Jack pondered this. He didn't know why Montarg had changed his name to something that sounded so ridiculous, but he must've had his reasons. Maverick had named his first born after Montarg, so his Grandfather must've really admired Montarg. "I sort of understand." Jack said. "I've once said things that Grandfather didn't like, and he almost punched me. I know he didn't mean it, but it still startled me."

"Fire sorcerers have sharp tempers."

"By the way, Marcus, what kind of sorcerer are you?"

Instead of answering, Marcus waved one hand slowly. The water in Jack's glass lifted out. Jack gasped. "You're a water sorcerer…"

Marcus nodded and lowered his hand. The water dropped back into Jack's glass. "I remember when Mav first turned into a werewolf in front of us. I wasn't wearing my protective coat, and Mav was about ready to claw my eyes out. I shut my eyes and waited. Then I opened them and saw Montarg in front of me, using his own coat to protect me. He fought Mav and cut off his tail. Then he turned to me and said, 'You should've been wearing your coat, you fool' and walked off. Dunno where he came from, he just…appeared out of no where…"

"He cares."

"Yeah, I know." Marcus turned to him and smiled. "You should get back to bed, Jack."

Jack smiled. "I'll never understand Montarg like you do, but I'm sure he's actually a swell fellow." Jack turned and made his way into his room. _They're like me and Grandfather, _he thought, _we help each other…_

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a certain fire sorcerer with a goatee and reddish-brownish eyes was standing behind a wall, listening in on their conversation. And he was smiling.

…

Author's note:

I had a thought today about Montarcus and Javerick and how similar they really are. This is what it made.


	41. Effort

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maxwell had to put in so much effort just to go and see Mr. Jack.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Family/Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_Effort_

Maxwell sat in the living room, his little toy car in front of him. Mama was sitting on the sofa, reading a book Maxwell knew he wouldn't understand. There was a couple making kissy-face on the cover. He didn't know where Daddy or Big Bwudder were. But he knew where Mr. Jack was. Upstairs. Maxwell glanced at his mother. She was too busy reading. Grandmama was in the kitchen with Mr. Scarewy and Mr. Marcus. Maxwell glanced at the stairs. He climbed to his two feet. This new body of his was useful.

Maxwell walked over to the front of the stairs and stared. He placed his hands on the top of the first step. Moving his leg up, he climbed on to the first step. Doing the same actions, he climbed up a couple more steps. He could hear Grandmama yelling at Mr. Scarewy about something, some about him being…sexist? Was that the word? Maxwell didn't know. He just knew that Grandmama called Mr. Scarewy that a lot.

Maxwell took hold of the next step. He foot slipped and his knees skimmed against the edge of the stair lower down. Maxwell felt the hot tears develop in his eyes, but didn't let them fall. Mama would hear his sobbing and come and get him.

That would stop him from seeing Mr. Jack.

Maxwell sniffed and put on a determined expression. He climbed up the next step, ignoring the stinging in his knee.

The front door opened and Daddy walked in, closing it behind him. "Honey!" He called. "I'm home!"

Maxwell stiffened. Daddy walked into the living room. Hadn't he noticed Maxwell on the stairs? He stuck out his tongue in a fake gag when he heard Mama and Daddy kiss. "Yucky." Maxwell whispered. How could Daddy kiss a _girl? _That was disgusting!

Maxwell shook his head and returned to his goal. He began climbing up the steps.

Finally, he ended up at the top of the steps. He glanced around. Mr. Spider-web was no where to be seen. Perfect. Maxwell managed to get to his feet, wincing when the action made his knee sting again. He walked over to the door he knew was Mr. Jack's study. Standing on his tip-toes, he reached up and took hold of the doorknob. Carefully, he turned and gave the door a little push. The slowly and quietly swung open.

Mr. Jack sat at his desk, scribbling away on a piece of paper. His back faced Maxwell.

Maxwell smiled widely. He opened his mouth and called, "M-"

"There you are!" A pair of hands came down and took hold of Maxwell. Maxwell kicked as Daddy lifted him up. Daddy held him out in front of him. "Mummy's lookin' for ya! Don't wanna keep Mummy waiting, do ya?" Without giving Maxwell time to respond, he hugged him to himself in both arms. Maxwell took his face away from Daddy's collarbone and looked over his shoulder at Mr. Jack, who still didn't notice he was there. Maxwell saddened and buried his chin in Daddy's collarbone.

Oh, well. Perhaps he'd try again tomorrow.

…

Author's note:

All in the mind of a child…

In case anyone doesn't understand who's who, here's Maxwell's names for everyone:

Maverick- Daddy

Ellie- Mama/Mummy

Edwin- Big Bwudder

Jack- Mr. Jack

Cobweb- Mr. Spider-web

Montarg- Mr. Scarewy (Unlike his dad, Maxwell's afraid of Montarg)

Amanda- Grandmama

Marcus- Mr. Marcus


	42. Yet Another 50 Sentences

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Another 50 sentences about Jack and Maverick.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Series**

**Takes place: Throughout the series**

_Another 50 Sentences_

**1. Air-**

When Maverick first smelt the scent of pumpkins in the air, he knew he was home.

**2. Apples-**

Maverick holds the treat up to Jack, "So, is this candy or a fruit?" Jack eyes the toffee apple, "…I don't know…"

**3. Beginning-**

Maverick knew he had a beginning but, as a ghost, he wondered if he had an end.

**4. Bugs-**

Maverick dislikes bugs, especially Oogie's, which is why he cringes whenever Jack kills the sack, letting all those bugs free.

**5. Coffee-**

"All right," Jack mutters, taking the mug away from his trembling grandfather, whose eyes are bloodshot, "No more for you…"

**6. Dark-**

It always broke Jack's heart when he remembers that, after death, Maverick was alone and abandoned.

**7. Despair- **

Maverick and Jack have both had moments where they fell into despair- when Oogie kidnaps Cobweb, when any of their family dies and when someone nicks the last cookie in the cookie jar.

**8. Doors-**

Maverick's heart and mind were like doors- no matter how Jack tried, he couldn't open them without a key.

**9. Drink-**

Even Montarg had rolled his eyes when he saw Maverick, a bottle of wine in one hand, drunk as a lord- and he rolled his eyes again once he saw Marcus had joined the younger sorcerer.

**10. Duty-**

"I'm the Pumpkin King, it's my duty to-" He is stopped by Maverick's laughter, "What?" "You said _duty!_"

**11. Earth-**

It was nice, Maverick had decided as he felt the earth beneath his bare feet for the first time in over a hundred years.

**12. End-**

_I do have an end…_Maverick thought as his arm was destroyed and he was pulled back into Hell, _and it's here…_

**13. Fall-**

Maverick loved Fall- it was the one time of the year he could jump into a bed of orange leaves- and it was better when Jack and Cobweb came with him.

**14. Fire-**

No one had expected Maverick to shout, "That's it, Montarg! You're dead!"- of course, then again, Montarg _did_ almost hit Jack with his flame magic.

**15. Flexible-**

"My body isn't as flexible as yours…" Maverick said with a slight laugh as Jack signed the cast on his arm.

**16. Flying-**

Even Jack had laughed like a child when Maverick had taken him up to the clouds.

**17. Food-**

Jack had always thought Maverick alone was bad with food- but now he's got Marcus as well, and the skeleton is sure they won't have any food for a few weeks (luckily for him, Montarg did not eat as much as his fellow sorcerer- apparently the only one who didn't stuff themselves).

**18. Foot-**

When Maverick had broken a bone in his foot while playing with his sons, Jack hadn't made fun of him for being a klutz, he'd just helped the sorcerer up and took him to Dr. Finkelstein.

**19. Grave-**

Maverick had almost burst into tears when he found his family's graves- why couldn't they be here with him?

**20. Green-**

Maverick's face turns a sickly pale of green as Jack hugs him- the same green that the vomit, which travels down Jack's back, is coloured.

**21. Head-**

"Two heads are better then one, Jack," Maverick jokes, resting Jack's detached skull on his shoulder.

**22. Hollow-**

Maverick had never felt so hollow- he'd seen his teacher die in front of him, he'd killed his own mother, his father-in-law passed away, his wife and child had been killed and now his grandson had been murdered by Monochrome- and that hollowness made him snap as he let a scream of rage that shook the heavens.

**23. Honour-**

Montarg had always said that a sorcerer wearing his coat and hat was one that had honour, but Maverick just felt respectful when he saw his grandson wearing his clothes.

**24. Hope-**

"Please, Maverick, please…" Jack whispers, holding his grandfather's hand as the wires are attached to Maverick's body and the tubes are put into his nostrils; putting more blood into his system, "Don't leave me…"

**25. Light-**

Jack had never been more terrified in his afterlife when he saw the glowing light in Maverick's eyes- and he was even more scared that this form was directed _at him. _

**26. Lost-**

Jack never gave up when Cobweb or Maverick went missing, but it was just ironic that _he _had gotten lost too.

**27. Metal-**

After Maverick returned, the sorcerer had pressed his hand to Jack's cheek, "I think I'll keep this," Maverick had whispered, nodding to his prosthetic arm, "Just as a little reminder of how brave we all were…"

**28. New-**

Maverick was not a new resident to Halloween Town- he was born there- but he was new to _this _Halloween Town- the one where Jack Skellington was.

**29. Old-**

"I'm getting old," was Maverick's excuse whenever he forgot something, but when Jack forgot something, Maverick would ask, "And what's _your _excuse?" "…I'm getting old?"

**30. Peace-**

"Do you ever get peace in this house?" Amanda asked, "No, it's always like this," Cobweb replied, watching Maverick and Jack fight over the newspaper.

**31. Poison-**

Jack felt the anger bubbling inside him when he saw that Alucard had possessed Maverick- how dare he poison Maverick's mind with hatred?

**32. Pretty-**

Jack stared at the markings on Maverick's arm- they were scary and yet…pretty at the same time…

**33. Rain-**

"C'mon, Jack! This is fun!" Maverick exclaims, dancing around and jumping in puddles as Jack laughs and joins him.

**34. Regret-**

Jack had never felt so regretful- how could he blame Maverick for Cobweb's disappearance?

**35. Roses-**

Maverick covered his nose and mouth with a handkerchief- the sickly scent of the roses from Valentine's Day Town was just too much.

**36. Secret-**

Shadow, Cobweb and Sally laughed as the truth serum made Jack and Maverick spill all of their secrets to one another.

**37. Snakes-**

Eleanor's arms were like snakes, wrapping around Maverick's neck and shoulders- but her lips were far from a snake's as she pressed them to her husband's mouth.

**38. Snow-**

"Why is there sugar on the ground?" Maxwell asked when Jack took him to Christmas Town and the skeleton smiled warmly- Maverick had asked the exact same thing after seeing snow.

**39. Solid-**

Maverick stared at his pale hands- he had a body now, he was solid and no longer a translucent skeleton man.

**40. Spring-**

"I hate Spring…" Maverick wheezes and he sneezes, his hay fever kicking in.

**41. Stable- **

Jack was so glad that- after fighting Cobweb Boogie- he and his grandfather's brotherly relationship was stable.

**42. Strange-**

Jack had awoken after hearing an odd, lapping noise and had assumed it was Zero drinking some water but, after seeing the ghost dog laying beside his bed, he got up to investigate and was horrified to find Maverick drinking out of the toilet- and, to this day, he still finds it odd that his grandfather drinks out of the same place he urinates.

**43. Summer-**

Maverick grabs Jack's shoulder and mutters, "I _love _Summer!" then turns his attention back to Eleanor, who is only wearing a black bikini, and Maverick suffers from a very large nosebleed.

**44. Taboo-**

Back in his day, it was practically a law for a sorcerer to marry (especially to the princess of Halloween Town), but when Eleanor yelled at her brother for saying this, and that she'd be proud to be called Maverick's wife and have his children, Maverick smirked and muttered, "I believe we've got a new law…No one insult her boyfriend…Heaven help me if I make _her _angry…"

**45. Ugly-**

"I still think you look handsome," Eleanor whispered to her husband when he came home with scars and bruises from another fight.

**46. War-**

Jack watches Maverick sleep, thinking how innocent he looks, but he still can't believe it- his grandfather had gone to war and had survived, while others lost their life or their limbs, "You are either a fool or a brave man, Grandfather…"

**47. Water-**

"Fill 'er up, Marcus," Maverick says, holding out his glass- while Jack does the same- and Marcus frowns, "Guys, I'm not a water fountain!"

**48. Welcome-**

"Daddy's home! Mr. Jack too!" Maxwell announces, running over to the doorway- where Maverick and Jack stand- and hugs their legs tightly while the men smile down at the little boy.

**49. Winter-**

Maverick loved Summer (seeing his wife in the 21st century swimsuits was brilliant!), but he supposed Winter wasn't so bad- after all, he missed the cuddles he would have with Eleanor by the fire, while their children and grandchildren were outside, playing in the snow.

**50. Wood-**

"Race ya home!" "Wait, Maverick! Watch out for that-" Maverick hits the obstacle and falls to the ground, "…Tree…" "I hate wood…"

…

Author's note:

I started this one ages ago, but found it and decided to finish it.

**20. Green- **Maverick is having a hangover, that's why he vomited.

**22. Hollow- **chapter 39 of Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.

**49. Winter- **Grandchildren, as in Jack and Cobweb.


	43. Werewolf

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Jack's second encounter with Maverick's werewolf side.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama/Family**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and HEAVY SPOILERS for Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_Werewolf_

Jack Skellington sat at his desk, scribbling ideas onto a sheet of paper. His study was quiet and peaceful. That is, until, he heard a voice: "Hello, Mr. Jack."

Jack straightened himself and looked down.

Maxwell stood beside his chair, curiosity in his big, blue eyes. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just planning next year's Halloween." Jack replied.

"Oh…Do you know where Daddy is?"

"I haven't seen Grandfather for about an hour or so." Jack placed a hand to his chin. "Said something about going for a walk."

"Oh…Can I stay here?"

"If you'd like."

Maxwell smiled and jumped up onto the desk, sitting on it and swinging his legs; his wolf tail wagging happily. It'd been a while since Maverick's family and friends had received bodies of their own, so they no longer had to borrow Maverick's. Jack continued to write down his ideas. Suddenly, a dog's bark penetrated his state of concentration and he jumped in his seat. The skeleton turned.

Zero zoomed over to Jack, barking madly. He grasped Jack's sleeve in his mouth and tried to drag the skeleton toward the door. "Zero!" Jack cried. "Down, boy!"

Maxwell tilted his head and climbed down from the desk. He stood in front of the dog as it barked at him. Maxwell scratched his head in confusion. "What…? Say it slower…"

"Can you understand him?" Jack asked.

"Well…Not as good as Daddy…But I can, a little…" Maxwell replied. As Zero barked again, Maxwell listened intently.

"Well?" Jack pressed.

Maxwell closed his eyes and straightened himself, hands behind his back. "Red-brick raccoon."

"…What?" Jack asked, eye socket elongated.

Maxwell opened his eyes and looked up at Jack. "That's what he said. Red-brick raccoon."

"…Are you sure?"

"I don't know. I may have got it wrong…"

Zero zoomed over to Jack's wardrobe and tugged open the door. Maverick's staff fell out.

"Hey…" Maxwell muttered, recognizing the weapon. "That's Daddy's…"

Jack got up and picked it up. "What is it, boy? You want to play with this? You can't, Zero." He gestured to the staff with one hand. "This is Maverick's staff. It was made especially for him." Zero barked again. "What?"

"He said red-brick again." Maxwell said.

"I don't think so…" Jack murmured thoughtfully. "Zero, are you saying Maverick?"

Zero nodded quickly.

Maxwell blushed in embarrassment. "Oh…"

"What about him, boy? Is he ok?" Jack asked. The last time Maverick had been out for a stroll, he had been kidnapped by Monochrome and possessed. How could Jack forget? That had been when Maverick had tried to kill him.

Zero barked again.

"What raccoon?" Maxwell asked.

Zero shook his head then zoomed over to the window and pulled at the curtain; moving it aside. "Zero," Jack said. "What's-" He stopped when he figured out what Zero was trying to say. "Maxwell,"

"Yes?"

"Zero didn't say raccoon. He said full moon…" Jack said, staring at the full moon, which he could see from his window. Jack gasped. Maverick had his tail! Jack quickly made his way over to the door, Maxwell running after him.

"What's wrong, Mr. Jack?" Maxwell asked.

"Maxwell, your father is in danger! And so are we if he peers at the full moon!" Jack replied as he ran.

…

Maverick picked up a rock. He peered at it before dropping it, then sending his knee up and bouncing it from one knee to the other. Stopping this little game of his, he kicked the stone away. The small rock shot off and hit an unusually soft pumpkin, which splattered at the rock's impact. Maverick paused, staring at the spoiled pumpkin. He looked around then walked in the opposite direction, whistling innocently. "I hope Alistair doesn't notice that…"

"Grandfather!"

Maverick looked over his shoulder and smiled widely as a certain skeleton ran over to him. "Ah, Jack! Come to take a walk with ya granddaddy?"

Maxwell soon reached the two men and latched onto his father's leg. Maverick patted his son's head affectionately. "Daddy," Maxwell said, raising his head to look at the sorcerer. "Mr. Jack said that you were in danger."

"Really?" Maverick asked. "He said that, did he?" Maverick chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders. "C'mon now, Jack. I know Monochrome was a formidable foe, but he's dead-"

"Cause Daddy killed him!" Maxwell added happily, like it was the best thing in the world.

"Cause Daddy killed him." Maverick repeated, nodding. "Or, to you, Granddaddy. But still, he's dead. Gone. For good. So, I'm ok. No more kidnappings, no more possessing and no more singing incredibly evil yet catchy songs."

Jack frowned. "That's not what I'm worried about, Maverick."

"Mr. Jack is worried about the moon!" Maxwell chirped.

"The moon?" Maverick asked, turning to look at it.

"No!" Jack exclaimed, reaching out for him.

Maverick turned back to him, a blank expression on his face. "What?"

Jack paused and lowered his hands a fraction. "It's…not effecting you?"

"Should it?"

Jack sighed in relief, dropping his hands to his sides. He chuckled. "Well, false alarm then."

Maverick raised an eyebrow and peered at the moon again. What was so bad at looking at the…ghostly…bright…full moon…?

"Well, best go home, eh, Grandfather?" Jack asked. When he didn't get a reply, Jack paused. "G…Grandfather?"

Maverick's body trembled and loud heartbeats could be heard. Jack's eye sockets widened. "No!"

Maverick let out grunts as his canine teeth grew. His fingers twitched as his fingernails grew into claws. His irises and pupils disappeared, leaving only the whites of his eyes. Brown fur poked out from his sleeves and collar, though it wasn't as thick as a full-werewolf's coat. His tail grew bushier and longer. His nose began to morph into that of a dog's but, considering Maverick was only half-werewolf, it stopped half-way.

Jack panicked. "Maverick!" He yelled desperately. "Stop!" He took hold of his grandfather's arms and shook him. "Remember who you are, Grandfather! Remember who-" He didn't get to finish, as Maverick had pushed him away at such a force that Jack fell onto his backside. Maverick snarled at him then raised his head, howling to the moon. He bared his teeth at Jack in a snarl.

Jack turned to Maxwell. "Run, Maxwell! Run!"

"But-" Maxwell tried.

"Move!" Jack snapped.

Maxwell quickly turned and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. Maverick turned to where the little boy had run off and growled angrily. He went down on all fours and bounded after Maxwell.

"Maxwell!" Jack shouted in panic. "Maverick, no!" He got up and ran towards them. "That's your _son!_"

…

Maxwell panted and spotted his grandmother. He quickly ran over to her. "Grandmama!"

Amanda turned and spotted her grandson. She smiled at him as he came over and latched onto her leg. "Hello, Maxwell." Her smile faded when she saw the scared look on Maxwell's face. "What's wrong? Are Lock, Shock and Barrel bullying you again?"

Maxwell shook his head and looked up at her. "Why is Daddy mad?"

"What?" Amanda asked. Probably another one of Jack and Maverick's arguments. Maxwell never understood why his father and Jack thought, and would often get upset when they did. Amanda looked up when she heard fast footsteps.

Maverick stood at the other end of the street, drool dripping from his lip as he bared his teeth in a snarl.

Amanda froze. "Oh, no…"

Maverick went back down on all fours and bounded over.

Amanda pushed Maxwell behind her and cover her face with her arms, shutting her eyes tightly. "No!"

"Oi! Canine!"

Amanda slowly lowered her arms and opened her eyes. Maverick stood in front of her, arm out to claw at her, but he had stopped and was looking over his shoulder. Amanda looked up as well and immediately smiled. "Montarg!"

Montarg stood on a roof of one of the houses, a wooden bo staff clutched in one hand. And he didn't look very happy. He jumped down from his perch and landed behind Maverick. "If you want someone to fight, small child, then I suggest you fight me. I have not fought your canine self since you almost killed my right-hand man. I'm quite interested."

Maverick growled at him and turned away from Amanda. The half-werewolf went down on his hands and feet and bounded toward the sorcerer, who immediately put his staff up to protect himself.

"Mandy!"

Amanda turned, seeing Marcus running over to her; panic in his dark green eyes. "You ok?"

"Yes, Marcus, I'm fine." Amanda looked over to Montarg and Maverick.

Marcus knelt down to Maxwell. "You alright, kid?"

Maxwell nodded slowly, tears in his eyes. "What's wrong with Daddy? Why is he fighting Mr. Scarewy?"

Marcus glanced at the fighting men. "Cause, believe it or not, Mr. Scary's protecting ya."

"Amanda?"

Amanda turned and saw Arachnid walk toward her.

"Bit late to the party, Arachnid." Marcus said, frowning at him.

"Party? What party?" Arachnid asked. Marcus gestured to Maverick and Montarg with his thumb. "Dear Lord…not again…"

Montarg held up the staff in front of his face, blocking Maverick's claws. He held the staff horizontally. Maverick took a swipe at it. The staff broke in half, splinters of wood flying in opposite directions. Montarg stared at the two pieces he held in his hands. "Oh, crabsticks…"

Maverick brought his hand down. His claws swiped Montarg's cheek, the force knocking the sorcerer off of his feet. Montarg landed on the ground, on his back. The sorcerer sat up, ignoring the searing pain from the gashes in his cheek; left by Maverick's claws. The black treacle-like blood dripped down his cheek like little waterfalls.

"Monty! You ok?" Marcus called in panic.

"Damn you, canine…" Montarg cursed as Maverick neared.

Someone grabbed Maverick from behind and the half-werewolf flailed and thrashed, and managed to knock the person away. Arachnid fell to the floor. He looked up at Amanda's son, just as Maverick turned and growled angrily, lifting his hand to claw at Arachnid.

"No!" Jack shouted and quickly tackled his grandfather to the ground. The two wrestled, Maverick trying to claw at Jack while the skeleton batted and punched his grandfather's hands away. Eventually, Maverick flipped Jack over, so that the werewolf was on top, and lifted his hand; ready to claw at him.

"Grandfather!" Jack shouted. "It's me, Jack!"

Maverick paused, somewhat recognizing the name and voice. "J…J…Ja…Jack…" He muttered. His voice was gruff and deeper.

Jack smiled. "Yes! Jack!" His smile faded. "I'm sorry…Do it now, Marcus!"

Marcus let his knife cut through Maverick's tail, slicing it off from Maverick's body. The tail fell to the ground and writhed until finally stopping. Marcus frowned down at it. "Man, I hate that thing."

Maverick's body trembled. His irises and pupils appeared once more and his fur disappeared back into his skin. His claws and fangs shrank back into nails and normal teeth. His nose changed back into a normal human's nose. His eye lids felt heavy and he fell forward, landing on Jack. "Grandfather…?"

Maverick groaned. "…Jack…?…What happened…?"

"You changed into a werewolf again, Grandfather. But it's ok, now. We changed you back."

"Oh…Good…"

"Daddy!" Maxwell exclaimed, running over to him. Maverick opened his eyes slightly, so he could see his son.

"Maxwell…Tell Mummy I'm gonna be late home tonight…I feel sleepy…"

Amanda sent a worried glance at her son, then turned to Arachnid and knelt down beside him. "Arachnid, are you ok?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Arachnid reassured her.

"You're hurt!"

"No, no, I'm-" Arachnid opened his eye sockets and noticed she was no longer next to him. He looked around and finally noticed her.

Next to Montarg.

"Oh, Montarg, are you ok?" Amanda asked the sorcerer.

Arachnid frowned. Amanda was supposed to be with him, not Montarg.

"Do not touch me, woman!" Montarg ordered, batting her hands away from the wound. "You're making it worse!"

Amanda smiled softly and reached into her bag, bringing out some tissues. She rolled them into a ball and pressed them to Montarg's cheek.

Montarg scowled at how close she was, but allowed her to it anyway. He looked away. "Taken down by a canine…How pathetic…"

Amanda smiled softly and gently kissed his temple. "I thought you were very brave…"

Montarg gagged and shuddered. He waved a dismissive hand at her. "Away with you, woman. I grow tired of seeing you."

But Amanda didn't leave. She smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

"Did you not hear, woman? Are you deaf?" He leaned toward her, looking into her ear. When he couldn't see anything wrong, he leaned away. "I fought the small child because I wanted to. No other reason…Your cheeks have turned an interesting colour. Much like the colour of my coat."

Amanda didn't dare meet his gaze. "Sorry about your bo staff…"

Montarg grunted. "I can easily carve another."

"You carve wood?"

"Sometimes. I carved you that piece of jewellery, do you not remember?"

Amanda's hand went to her neck and she fingered the wooden flower with the shiny stone embedded in the middle. Still clutching the necklace, she nodded.

"I made that simply because I was in a good mood. Then I decided to make it into a necklace. Since I am not aware of any other idiotic woman who take such a thing, I decided to give it to you." Montarg said.

Amanda smiled, knowing that this was not the case. "You know what I do in when I'm in a good mood?"

"Do I care? That would be a better question."

Amanda smiled even more and kissed his temple again. Montarg grimaced and looked away.

Marcus laughed and nudged Jack. "See? Happy couple."

Jack chuckled.

…

Jack stood in his study, looking out the window. The full moon was still high in the sky. Maxwell and Edwin did not have enough werewolf genes/blood for them to turn. They were lucky. Jack couldn't imagine a teenage Maverick, transformed into a werewolf, killing Amanda. But he had.

Eleanor had all but panicked when Maverick had come home, half conscious, muttering about a 'shiny moon'. She had helped Jack get him upstairs and put him to bed.

Jack sighed. He didn't think Maverick's canine self would ever return. But it had, and it had almost hurt the people most important to Maverick. But Jack still didn't think Maverick was a monster. He couldn't help it. It was the werewolf genes.

A thought popped into Jack's head. If he was descendent to Maverick, did that mean…he was part werewolf? Part human? Jack thought about this. Maverick told him that the genes varied. Sometimes you got them, sometimes you didn't. Maverick could've been born without the tail and just a plain human, but he didn't. Maxwell and Edwin were the same. Apparently, Maverick's first grandson did not have any werewolf genes, so, obviously, it did vary. Jack liked werewolves, obviously, but…he didn't want to be one. He was happy as a skeleton.

Jack stared up at the moon. He'd always liked the moon, but didn't blame it on his grandfather.

He never did. He never would.

…

Author's note:

Happy Halloween, everyone! Hope you guys had fun!

…For some reason, I take great pleasure writing about Maverick's transformation…


	44. Scolding

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maverick gives Sandy Claws a piece of his mind after the 'big, red lobster man' scolds Jack.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: Alternate Universe, where Mav and Cob are there during the Christmas fiasco.**

_Scolding_

Shadow, Santa, Maverick and Cobweb watched as Jack took hold of a loose string on Oogie's burlap form. There was nothing Maverick wanted more to jump out from hiding and help poor Jack, but he stopped himself. Jack could do this.

Jack gave the string a sharp tug. "How _dare _you treat _my friend and son _so _SHAMEFULLY!_"

Oogie whimpered as his burlap got caught on one of his spinning weapons. The burlap was torn from his body, exposing his many bugs. "Now, look what you've done!" The bugs lost their strength and fell, right into the pit of lava beneath them.

Jack watched triumphantly, while Cobweb hid further behind his teacher; clutching onto his coat.

"My bugs, my bugs!" Oogie shrieked, his voice becoming a higher pitch each time.

A green bug escaped certain death, only to be crushed by Santa's foot.

Jack made his way over to Santa, handing him his hat. "Forgive me, Mister Claws. Afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday…"

"Bumpy sleigh ride, _Jack_?" Santa snapped, snatching his hat back. "The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to them," He gestured to Shadow and Cobweb, who shrank back from the angry gesture. "They're the only ones who make any sense around this insane asylum!"

Maverick frowned. He looked to Jack, seeing his guilty facial expression. Maverick's eyes narrowed and he gently batted Cobweb's hands away from his coat. "Hold on! Hold on!" He exclaimed, stepping forward.

Santa and Jack looked at him. "Grandfather, please…" Jack tried.

"Shut up, Jack. Granddaddy's talking." Maverick said, raising a hand to silence him. "Listen, _mate," _Maverick continued to Santa, crossing his arms. "Everyone makes mistakes, an' Jack's a good guy. So, 'e messed up one, measly Christmas. Big, flippin' whoop! You got plenty more to go, mate! So, shove _that _up your chimney!"

"_Grandfather!_" Jack exclaimed, mostly in panic. What on earth was Maverick doing?

"Excuse me, but do you who-" Santa began, but Maverick interrupted again.

"Yeah, I know who ya are. A so-called _jolly _man who's tellin' off me grandson for no, blinkin' reason." Maverick snapped. "An' I'll have ya know, Halloween Town ain't an insane asylum. We might like to scare people, but we ain't mean! Frankly, we're nicer then you and your little midgets back in ya little winter wonderland are."

Jack didn't have a chance to stop his grandfather, because the brown-haired sorcerer began talking again. "Besides, we don't want ya 'oliday anymore! We got 'alloween, an' our king. While you, on the other 'and, have Christmas- a holiday in which an old guy sneaks into people's house- and a pillow for a _gut!_"

Everyone was silent. Jack and Santa were stunned. Whenever Maverick had talked before, whatever came out of his mouth was either humorous or silly. Never like _this _before.

"So, off ya go. Go an' fix ya flimsy holiday, while we go plan ours." Maverick concluded.

Santa scowled at the sorcerer, thinking of a new name to go on his Naughty List. He shuffled away from them.

"I…hope…there's still time!" Jack called desperately, trying to lighten the situation.

"To fix my so-called 'flimsy holiday'?" Santa asked, sending a glare Maverick's way. "Of course! I'm Santa Claus!" He pressed his nose, and gold sparkles developed around his feet. Santa flew off out of Oogie's lair.

Jack watched, then turned to his grandfather. "Grandfather! What were you thinking!"

"I was thinkin' that 'e shouldn't blame ya for somethin' that's not entirely your fault." Maverick replied. "Plus, 'e insulted our town, and that is something of which I will not put."

Jack stared at Maverick for a moment. Everyone was silent as Jack's shocked expression changed into a smile. "Well, thank you, Grandfather. It really meant a lot."

"Yeah, well. No one yells at me grandson like that…'cept me."

"Hm?"

"_YOU BONKERS MORON!_" Maverick shouted, then slapped Jack around the face; knocking Jack's skull clean off. Jack's body quickly reached out and caught it with both hands. He placed it on his neck as Maverick continued. "You can't just take over someone's 'oliday and expect to get away with it! You coulda been _killed!_"

"But you…you were in the sleigh with me!"

"I don't give a damn!" Maverick yelled. "You coulda died! Then where would I have been? You think the kid and I can _cook? _Think again, bud!"

"But…I thought you were on my side!"

"When am I _ever _on your side?"

Shadow blinked. Cobweb sighed as his eye socket became half-lidded. "They have a crazy relationship…"

…

Author's note:

Protective Maverick is protective.

Yes. This is an Alternate Universe where Mav and Cob take part in the Christmas fiasco. I'd write it, but it'd basically be the same as the film; but Shadow and Cob would be the 'Sally part', trying to stop Jack, and Mav would go and help Jack deliver the presents (though I'd imagine he'd only go along to ride in the sleigh and to keep an eye on Jack). I will, however, write this to allow you to see a bit of the fiasco.

This would be the scene where Jack and Maverick are shot down while delivering presents:

A missile flew up, destroying one of the reindeer. Jack quickly took hold of the reins, attempting to keep the sleigh balanced. "Uh, Jack…" Maverick began.

Another attacker flew up, destroying the trashcan. Toys flew everywhere, falling down onto the town below. Jack quickly took a burning doll and examined it. He finished Maverick's earlier thought. "They're _trying _to _hit us!_" He put a hand to the side of his mouth. "_Zero!"_ He called desperately.

Maverick's eyebrow furrowed in panic. He saw something out of the corner of his eyes. A missile. His eyes widened and he looked at Jack, but the skeleton was still looking forwards; trying to get them to safety. Maverick's eyes widened even more. No way. They were _not _going to take Jack away. _If someone's got to die here…_

Maverick scrambled over Jack's lap, crouching beside him and wrapping him in a hug; protecting him with his body. He did this in two seconds flat and, before Jack had a chance to ask what he was doing, something hit them. Maverick was separated from Jack, as Jack was separated from the sleigh. The pieces of reindeer and sleigh flew down to earth like rain. Jack felt his hat and beard come off, but he wasn't concerned about that right now. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" He called out as he began tumbling toward the ground. He began allowing his eye sockets to shut, but spotted something. Jack's eye sockets opened a little bit more, trying to identify the thing that was falling to the ground the quickest. His eye sockets widened dramatically as he managed to figure what it was. Or, more accurately, _who._

Maverick tumbled to the earth. His clothes were torn- like Jack's- and he was either unconscious or…Dead.

Jack's heart stopped (if he had one). _I did that…I've killed Maverick…What have I done…? _He reached out for his grandfather and just managed to shout, in a rather panicky and pathetic tone, "Grandfather…!"

And end.

I think I love Maverick even more now that he's made that speech and protected Jack.

Hope you guys liked it.


	45. Plain Wrong

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maverick and Jack discover a horrible, _horrible _thing: FanFiction…about themselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: No where, really…**

_Plain Wrong_

Maverick clicked and typed away at his computer. He paused. "What the…?" He clicked on a link on the computer and read through the story that popped up. His eyes widened horrifically and his left eye twitched.

Jack entered the room, holding a cup of tea and a saucer. He walked over to his grandfather. "Hello, Grandfather. What're you up to?"

"…Jack…"

"Hm?"

"Have you read this?"

"Read what, Grandfather?"

Maverick scrolled back up to the top of the page. "This…"

Jack leaned forward, eye sockets narrowed in concentration. He took a sip of his tea, then promptly spat it out as he read through the story on the screen. The saucer dropped from his hand, shattering on the floor. "What the-?" He asked. "What…What _is this!_"

"I dunno, man." Maverick said. "I jus' found it." Maverick clicked the back button on the screen, then typed he and Jack's names in the search bar at the top. A long list came up.

"Look at how many there are…" Jack muttered, gripping the back of Maverick's chair.

"What the hell does JackxMaverick mean?" Maverick asked, gesturing to the screen.

"Maybe it's some sort of code…" Jack replied thoughtfully.

"Maybe…" Maverick said. "Let's check it out…" He clicked on the story that had JackxMaverick in the summary. Their eyes (and eye sockets) read carefully through the words. Their expressions became horrified.

"Oh my God!" Jack exclaimed. "Is that _really _what they think of us!"

"Dear God…" Maverick muttered.

Jack hid behind his grandfather, his eye sockets shut tight. "Oh, Grandfather, it's far too horrifying to look at…"

There was more clicking and typing from the computer as Maverick typed in this odd code 'JackxMaverick'. Another list came up, as long as the other; if not longer. "…Hey, Jack."

"Y-Yes, Grandfather?"

"What does the big M mean?"

"Huh?" Jack came out from hiding.

"Yeah. Look, here." He pointed. "'Rated M for obvious things'. What obvious things?"

"What's the summary?" Jack asked.

"'So, what do Jack and Maverick _really _do while Cobweb is out?'." He turned to Jack. "What _do _we do?"

"Well," Jack put a hand to his chin in thought. "We fight over the newspaper, sit on the couch, listen to the radio; then we make lunch, fight over the last cookie in the cookie jar-"

"Or we fight over the cookie with the most chocolate chips." Maverick said.

"Right." Jack nodded. "Then I go and get Cobweb, if he wants me to. If he comes home on his own, I usually go off to my study and you stay downstairs."

"Yeah. How do they know what we do anyway?"

"I'm not sure…"

Maverick smiled. "Ah. That's it. 'M' must mean it's for kids."

"How does that make sense?"

"Dunno, but I'm guessing that's right."

"Oh…" Jack smiled. "Let's look. This could be a good story."

"Right." Maverick clicked on the title. They read it with smiles on their faces, until they got to the middle.

Their smiles became looks of complete horror.

"_GET RID OF IT! HURRY!_" Jack shouted in panic, shaking Maverick's shoulders.

"_IT WON'T GO AWAY!_" Maverick screamed back, continuously clicking the back button. Finally, the horrible story went away.

Jack and Maverick panted from their screaming. "What _was that?_" Maverick asked.

"You were sticking your what in my where?" Jack questioned.

"And how many names did they use for my…?" He trailed off.

"I would never use that kind of language!" Jack added, hands on his hips. "You're the only one who does all the swearing around here."

"And since when did Shadow give you a spell that magically turns you human!" Maverick exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. But I assure you, Grandfather, I don't have that kind of spell." Jack's hands went back to his grandfather's chair.

Maverick placed a hand to his chest. "That was horrible, and not in a good way…"

"Indeed…Utterly terrifying…"

"Don't they understand that that's incest?" Maverick thought aloud.

"And I think of you as a brother, not…a lover…" Jack replied.

"Same 'ere…Oh, God…"

"What?"

"They've got CobwebxAlistair…"

Jack's eye sockets widened horrifically. "We're _not _reading that…"

"True." Maverick went to turn off the internet, but accidentally clicked on another story. He looked at the screen. Suddenly, he jumped up. "_WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH MAXWELL?_"

Jack looked to the screen. He almost puked. "Oh, God…"

"What're you doing, Daddy and Mr. Jack?"

Both men turned to the little boy in the doorway. Jack fell to his knees and put his hands on Maxwell's shoulders. "Maxwell, just know that I would _never_ harm you, physically, mentally, emotionally or…any other way, alright?"

"Ok, Mr. Jack. I'd never hurt you too." Maxwell said.

Maverick scrolled down. "…MontargxAmanda, MaverickxMonochrome, MontargxMarcus, JackxMaverick, CobwebxAlistair, SallyxShadow…" Maverick's eye twitched. "Alright, Jack. I gotta plan."

Jack ushered Maxwell out and stood up. "What is it, Grandfather?"

"We whack each other over the head until both of us get amnesia, then we'll forget we ever saw this." He pointed to the screen.

Jack nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Both men walked out, in search of two metal pipes.

…

Author's note:

Allow me to explain.

This is mostly with Anime/Manga, but 'yaoi', 'yuri' (hate those phrases…) and *gags* incest seem very popular among FanFiction. I'm not saying you shouldn't support these pairings. You can ship whatever you want. Hell, I ship a couple of slash (aka, yaoi) pairings myself…but I would _never _write this. Some stories out there are plain disturbing and wrong. Some people make the characters very OOC.

I admit, while writing Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and specifically Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween, I was worried I was making it seem like Jack and Maverick were in love (or, at least attracted to one another). With all the hugging and comforting they do, I was worried someone was gonna think that they're a slash couple. I'm so glad you see them as just family (though, you probably will get bad images in your heads after reading this…). If you _do _like JackxMaverick (which I doubt anyone does)…Uh.

Those couples at the end are mainly written because some fans can't deal with some characters being _friends. _Montarg and Marcus: _Friends. _Cobweb and Alistair: _Friends. (_Except the MontargxAmanda one *Grins* _)_

The MaverickxMonochrome pairing? Based off the fact that some people ship the hero with the villain. Seriously, guys, why do you pair two people, who hate each other more then anything, together?

Hope you guys understand why I wrote this. Again, it's not to offend anyone.


	46. Prosthetics

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Jack's thoughts about his grandfather's new limb.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_Prosthetics_

_Jack looked up at the giant Maverick, which towered over him. "_You." _Maverick snarled angrily. "_You did this to me_." He lifted his prosthetic arm for Jack to see._

"_No!" Jack exclaimed. "I…I didn't! I…didn't…mean to!"_

"You did this to me, Jack." _Maverick insisted, still keeping his furious tone. "You did this."_

"_No! Please! Grandfather!" _

_The metal began spreading across Maverick's body, coating his legs, torso, neck and head in shiny, metallic material. Maverick looked like a robot as he tilted his head, and even his voice sounded robotic as he said, "You. Did. _This."

…

"No!" Jack yelled, bolting upright in bed. He panted, trying to get his breathing under control. Sweat had developed on his forehead and his blanket had tangled itself around his legs. He didn't care.

His grandfather had a prosthetic limb, after his real arm was torn off by Monochrome and Nightshade. The doctor had created a metal arm, originally intended for Jack's son. Cobweb had worn it for certain amount of time, before swapping it for his old arm; a skeletal one to match his skeletal body. Maverick was left with a heap of metal for a limb. Admittedly, Maverick had been the one to say that he got that limb, but it didn't mean he was alright with it.

Jack hadn't been there when his grandfather's arm was torn from the socket, but he could imagine Maverick's scream of pain. He could imagine the image of Maverick holding the place where his arm once was. And he could imagine Maverick's blood spurting and dripping from the wound. Jack flinched. By now, he would've used his 'method' to get rid of this nightmare and fall to sleep again.

Although he knew it was pathetic and childish, after a nightmare, Jack would sneak into Maverick's room and sleep beside him. In his own state of drowsiness, Maverick would mistake Jack for his wife or his son and hug him. It was rare that Maverick guessed who the new presence was correctly. However, Jack couldn't do that anymore, for Eleanor slept beside her husband now. After being separated for years (too many for Jack to count), he'd expected they'd sleep in the same bed.

Maverick had found out Jack slept in his bed sometimes (after a misfortune with some truth serum), though he'd just acted surprised. He hadn't scolded Jack or called him a baby. It'd gone straight over his head.

Jack sighed and kicked off his blanket, standing up and making his way toward the door. A glass of water and some fresh air, that was what he needed. Jack descended the stairs, eye sockets adjusting to the darkness. He kept his head down as he walked down the hallway toward the living room. Once he reached the doorway, he stopped and looked up.

The lamp was on and there, sitting in his favourite armchair; facing Jack, was Maverick. Jack's spectacles sat on Maverick's nose and the newspaper was folded up on his crossed legs. A pencil was held in Maverick's right hand. Maverick looked up, sensing a presence. He smiled. "'ello, Jack. What're you doin' up?"

Jack didn't reply, so Maverick added. "Me? Oh, I'll go to bed in a minute. Wanna finish off me crossword. By the way, do you know a five letter word for happiness?"

Jack just stared. He stared at Maverick's right hand, his prosthetic hand. It gleamed in the light of the lamp. As Maverick moved his hand to tap the pencil against his head, the metal clinked and clanked. Jack's eye sockets drooped and his brow creased. That's what he'd done. He did that to Maverick.

"Money!" Maverick suddenly exclaimed. He wrote that down. "Ha. I was gonna write Ellie." He lifted his head and looked at his grandson. "Ain't I an ol' romantic, eh, Jack?" He waited for Jack's reply, but the skeleton continued to stare at Maverick's arm.

_I did that to him, _Jack thought. _I'm the king of this town. I'm supposed to ensure the safety of everyone who lives here. I _promised _I would protect Maverick._

Back in Maverick's day, sorcerers were believed to be the Devil's minions, carrying out his work. Maverick was not a sorcerer by blood, but because of the tattoo that was printed onto his arm when he was a baby. Maverick had been so nervous and lonely when he'd first got to town as a ghost. He was afraid someone was going to turn on him.

_And someone did…_ Jack thought, thinking back to their battle with Monochrome, a shape-shifter and, by far, Maverick's worst enemy. They'd hated each other ever since they first met, which, apparently, was rather early on in their lives. Sorcerers and shape-shifters hated each other naturally, like werewolves and vampires. They'd even gone to war at some point. That was where Maverick's teacher lost his life; right in front of Maverick. Maverick and Monochrome had killed each other's families, though Maverick's kills had been partly by accident. Monochrome had killed Maverick's wife and children; his son and his unborn child. Maverick hadn't even been aware his wife was pregnant. She'd never had the chance to tell him they were going to have another child. Maverick had spent the rest of his days drinking, smoking, killing monsters and sobbing over his past. He wasn't even Maverick anymore.

And he definitely wasn't Maverick with that hunk of metal as an arm. Jack stared some more.

Maverick put his pencil down and removed his grandson's spectacles. "Jack? You alright there, mate?"

Jack didn't reply. Maverick removed the newspaper from his lap and stood up. "Jack?"

Jack couldn't contain himself any longer. He hugged his grandfather, burying his face into his shoulder and began to cry (he still didn't know how he could cry, being a skeleton without tear ducts, but he somehow managed). Maverick was slightly taken back. "I'm so sorry, Grandfather." Jack sobbed, his speech muffled. "So sorry…"

"Hey," Maverick began softly, hugging his grandson back. "Where's this all coming from? Sorry for what?"

"For…what I did to you…!" Jack replied.

"What?"

"That!" Jack pulled back slightly and pointed at Maverick's prosthetic arm.

Maverick glanced down at his metal limb. "What? My prosthetic?"

Jack nodded. Maverick looked back to him. "How's it your fault?"

"I…I should've s-stopped him! I-I should've kicked him out of t-town!"

"Hey, hey," Maverick whispered softly. "C'mon, enough of the waterworks."

"I-It's all my f-fault…!"

"C'mon, Jack, now ya just being silly…" Maverick pulled back from the hug and took Jack's hand, leading him over to his armchair. "C'mon, come and sit in my seat."

Maverick must've really wanted to see that Jack was alright. He never let anyone sit in his seat. Even when Maxwell sat in it, Maverick didn't like that someone else's backside was where his should be. He would lift Maxwell up, place him on the floor and say: "Don't sit in Daddy's chair."

However, when Montarg sat in his seat, Maverick didn't say anything. Once he'd approached Montarg, who was laying across his chair with the newspaper- filling in this odd thing, a 'sudoku', the woman had called it- and Maverick had nervously said, "Montarg, that's my seat.". But the older sorcerer had glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, then turned back to his paper. When Maverick had repeated that, Montarg properly looked at him, then asked, "And?" Maverick had flinched then asked if he could sit there. Montarg had immediately answered with, "No. Now, away with you, small child. I grow tired of this conversation." There was nothing more to say and Maverick had to put up with sitting on the sofa until Montarg moved (which wasn't for a very long time, since it was the first time he'd ever done a 'sudoku').

Jack sat in his grandfather's armchair and Maverick knelt down in front of him, so that they were eye level with each other. "C'mon, Jack." He reached up and brushed away Jack's tears with his thumb. "No more tears."

Jack pulled his knees to his chest. He sniffed. "I'm sorry, Grandfather, you must think I'm pathetic."

"No." Maverick said. "We all cry sometimes. Except Montarg, but he's just a grumpy git."

Jack cracked a small smile. Come to think of it, he'd never seen Montarg cry. Even when he was a baby, Montarg probably didn't cry. _He must've_, Jack thought, _all babies cry._ Although, Jack could definitely imagine Montarg to be the type of infant that always had a frown on his face. _Probably ripped the heads off of dolls, too…_ Jack thought bitterly.

Maverick got up and walked into the kitchen. Jack heard him open the fridge and take out something. He heard clicking, but didn't question Maverick on it.

Jack couldn't believe this was happening. If something was bothering him, he would just think about it in his study. He'd never break down in front of his grandfather. He heard footsteps and looked up.

Maverick stood in front of him, holding out what looked like a glass of milk. "What's that?" Jack sniffed.

"A hot milk drink. Mum used to make it for me when I was upset." He kissed the tips of his fingers like a chef. "Worked like a charm."

Jack took the glass gently and held it in both hands. "Thanks…"

"No problem." Maverick sat down on the sofa.

Jack glanced at him before taking a sip of the drink. It was warm and creamy as it travelled down his throat.

"You know," Maverick said. "We didn't have proper prosthetics back in my day."

"Hm?"

"We 'ad these wooden arms and legs ya had to strap on to ya self. My friend, Richard, had one. Got his arm blown off in the war." Maverick's eyes softened. "Didn't notice it was gone 'til someone told 'im."

"They had to _tell him?_" Jack asked in disbelief. How could someone not notice their arm was missing?

"That's just how fast it was, Jack." Maverick clicked his fingers. "Just like that, an' ya arm or leg could be missin'. Ya wouldn't even notice."

Jack gulped. He could detach his arms and legs (even his _head!_), but the thought of getting his limb blown off make his imaginary stomach twist.

Maverick sighed through his nose. He looked to Jack. "I dunno why ya blamin' ya self for my prosthetics. It's got nothin' to do with you."

"But, Grandfather-"

"Hush, Jack. Granddaddy's talkin'." Maverick interrupted. He hadn't said it angrily, but something in his tone told Jack that either he shut up or Maverick would kick him where it hurt (he still didn't get how being kicked between the legs hurt- due to lack of privates- but he didn't question it much). "Anyway, jus' cause something goes wrong, don't mean it's your fault, Jack. Not every king can protect _every single person. _Besides, I feel as complete as I did when I still had my arm. I don't blame you at all, Jack."

"So…" Jack began. "You…You don't hate me?"

Maverick let out a laugh. "Jack, I don't hate you one bit. I mean, yeah, we annoy each other sometimes, but we've never taken it too far. The only thing you could ever do that'll make me hate you, is purposely hurt me or my family so much that they shed a tear. That's when I'll hate you, at least a little. Even then, I'm sure I'll still like you- maybe a tiny bit." Maverick let a soft and gentle smile play at his lips. "You're still like the kid brother I've never had, Jack. You always will be."

Jack smiled at him, setting the drink on the table. Maverick stood up and held out his arms. "C'mon, then."

Jack got up and the two men hugged. Jack smiled into his grandfather's shoulder. Jack and Maverick were never grandfather and grandson, not really. They would always be brothers at heart. Maverick patted Jack's back as he pulled out from the hug. "Go on, Jack. Up t' bed."

Jack smiled and nodded. He turned to make his way up the stairs, but paused when Maverick called his name. Maverick disappeared into the kitchen, then came out and held out a cookie to Jack. Jack eyed it then placed a hand on his hip. "What's the catch?" He asked, knowing that the cookie Maverick was holding was the last one in the cookie jar- which Jack and Maverick would've usually fought over.

"No catch. You need it more then I do."

Jack paused, then slowly took the biscuit from his relative. "Thank you."

Maverick smiled and nodded. "Night, Jack."

"Goodnight, Maverick." Jack replied, then turned and ascended the stairs.

…

Maverick sat in the chair, arm stretched out. Dr. Finkelstein worked away at his metal wrist with a screwdriver. Maverick leaned over to get a closer look. "Say, Doc, you almost done?"

"Sh, sorcerer." The doctor snapped.

Maverick's wrist had broken whilst he played football with Jack and Maxwell. He had taken one glance at his wrist (which was sloppy and limp) and said, "Damn. If that had been my flesh hand, that would've _hurt._"

Maverick didn't stop. "Doc, can I ask ya somethin'? Are ya ever gonna call me by my name? Ya could call me Mav, or Rick. Or, ya know, Maverick."

"Jack," The doctor said. "Could you shut your grandfather up?"

Jack sighed from where he sat. "Trust me, Dr. Finkelstein, if I could, I would've done so a long time ago."

"Huh!" Maverick huffed. "Git. I make your life interesting."

"You make my life something, but not interesting."

Maverick frowned. He glanced over at his son, who was playing with a test-tube. "Don't touch that, Maxwell! Your mum would kill me if you lose a hand."

Maxwell looked over at him, then put the test-tube down. "Sowwy, Daddy."

Maverick nodded to him. Maxwell ran over and scrambled onto Jack's lap. Jack wrapped his arms around him to keep him there. "Mr. Jack," Maxwell said. "Why does Daddy have metal arm?"

Jack glanced at him, then looked to Maverick. "Because, Maxwell, your father is a very brave man…"

…

Author's note:

I _should _be getting onto the prologue of Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween, but this kept getting to me.

I was in the mood to write Javerick. Angsty Javerick.


	47. Betray

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: A scene that could've been.**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Family/Angst**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: In the deleted story, Cobwebs Tend to Become Human on Halloween.**

_Betray_

Jack couldn't believe it. How could he lose the medallion? Now, his son, his friends, himself…they were all human. No more Skeleton Jack. No more Cobweb. He was Christopher now, at least to all the other humans. Alistair was no longer a pumpkin-headed scarecrow. He was a ginger-haired, freckled boy with a straw hat and mad, farmer skills. Cobweb was now Christopher, a pale-skinned boy with a whacky hair style and a mask he refused to take off. All the other human children in the Human World mocked him for it. He'd ruined his son's life.

Jack had gone to fight Alucard for the medallion that would change them all back, but, in the midst of the fight, he'd dropped it. He had reached out for it, but it was already half-way down the fissure to reach it. The medallion was gone. Their chance was gone. They'd all be human forever.

Jack wobbled back home, his real home. Skellington Manor. He tripped several times whilst climbing up the stairs. Making his way toward his room, he stopped, his hand on the door handle. He stared down the corridor with his sad, pale blue eyes.

Maverick hadn't talked to him since the argument. He'd locked himself in his room. Jack had tried to talk to him, but Maverick hadn't responded. Was he really that angry with him? Jack slowly made his way to Maverick's bedroom door. He pressed his bent arm against it, resting his forehead against his limb. "Grandfather…? Are you still in there…?"

No response. Jack hadn't expected one.

Jack looked at his feet, his black hair cascading over his eyes. "Grandfather, please, I need someone…someone to talk to…Grandfather, I've failed them. I've failed Halloween Town." Jack sighed sadly through his nose. "Might as well call it Human Town now…"

There was movement behind the door and Jack heard scratching.

"Grandfather? Are you alright in there?" Jack asked.

More movement. The door handle was jiggling. "Grandfather?"

He heard a thud on the other side of the door and the door, ever so slowly, began to open. Once it was fully open, Jack straightened himself. He gasped at the sight before him.

A wolf sat in front of him, staring up at him. Its fur was a deep brown and scruffy. Its nose glistened with moisture. Jack would've jumped back if he wasn't so shocked. How did a wolf get into Maverick's room? Where was Maverick? For a moment, Jack thought that this wolf had eaten his grandfather. His eyes filled with tears when he saw them. He gasped again.

The wolf's eyes were a brilliant ocean blue. Just like…

Maverick's.

Jack's eyes widened with shock and fear. No…It couldn't be…It was. "…Grandfather…?"

The wolf lifted a paw, whimpering at him. It tried to keep it paw in the air, but had to drop it, but lifted it again. It was reaching out for him. Jack's knees felt weak and he fell to them. He looked at the wolf, right into its eyes. They held sorrow, fear…

Helplessness.

Jack's tears slipped down his cheeks. Alucard could choose who became what in the art of changing form. He'd changed Halloween Town in to humans…and Maverick into a wolf. Maverick was already part werewolf, so Alucard had taken that to a new level.

Maverick moved forward and nuzzled his nose to Jack's cheek, wiping away the tears. Jack's tears didn't stop there and continued falling down his cheeks, dripping off his chin. Maverick stared at him. "Oh, Grandfather…" Jack whimpered. "What has he done to you…?"

Maverick whimpered. Jack stared into his eyes. Maverick was no more. The medallion was gone. They were stuck like this. He would never hear Maverick's voice again, he would never share hugs with him; never feel Maverick's _arms _wrap around him. It was over. Alucard had won. After all these years of waiting, Alucard's plan had taken affect and Maverick was gone.

Jack threw his arms around Maverick's neck, burying his into the brown fur on Maverick's 'shoulder'. Maverick stretched his neck so that his throat sat on Jack's shoulder. Jack sobbed into Maverick's fur. "I'm so sorry, Grandfather…So sorry…I've let you down…" He hiccupped into Maverick's brown fur.

Maverick closed his eyes. He still knew who this person was. This was Jack Skellington, his grandson. His friend…

His brother.

Jack cried into Maverick's fur, feeling the fur grow wet as his tears soaked into it.

…

Jack lay against Maverick, the wolf curled up around him. His head lay against Maverick's side, stroking his fur gently with one hand. Maverick stared at the wall. "Grandfather…?" Jack began and Maverick looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Do you remember the times…when we used to fight…over silly things…?"

Maverick stared at him. _Yes, Jack, I do._

"I didn't mean all those things I said. I'm sorry…"

_I know, Jack._

Jack sniffled. "And now, because of my foolishness…you're stuck like this. _We're _stuck like this…I'm sorry…"

_S'not your fault._

Jack hugged Maverick with one arm. "I don't know what to do anymore, Grandfather. They all counted on me…And I let them down…"

_A king cannot always please people. I should know._

"You still love me…Don't you, Grandfather…?"

Maverick leaned over to Jack and licked his face. Jack smiled sadly. "Yes…I do too…" Jack snuggled down into his grandfather's fur and slowly shut his eyes. Maverick lifted his head and watched as his grandson fell asleep against him, clutching his fur in his balled fist. Maverick looked to the door. _Everything will be alright, Jack. I'll make things right. _We'll _make things right. _Maverick tilted his head back and howled. This didn't disturb his sleeping grandson.

_Alucard…You're dead meat…_

…

Author's note:

_Betray: 1. Help an enemy. 2. Surrender somebody or something treacherously. 3. **Go against promise**_

**If you've read the trivia on my profile, you'll know what this is. If you haven't, Cobwebs Tend to Become Human on Halloween was the original sequel to Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween. The idea was that Alucard turned everyone in Halloween Town into humans, ripping them of their powers. Cobweb, Alistair and Jack would travel to the Human World in hopes of fixing this problem. Cobweb was called Christopher to 'conceal' his identity. **

**Allow me to explain this scene:**

**Very early on in the story, Jack and Maverick have a large argument (the topic of the argument escapes me, but it was something about Maverick 'pulling his own weight'…or something), which leaves Maverick furious. As a result, he locks himself in his room. Jack tries to talk to him several times before the curse takes affect, but Maverick doesn't respond. **

**This is basically the scene where we see Maverick again (after quite a long time) and Jack sees that the curse has affected his grandfather in a different way then it's affected him. The medallion they're talking about is the same one in Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween, the one Alucard/Monochrome takes from Jacqueline. There was indeed a fight scene between Jack and Alucard where Jack drops the medallion down a fissure. **

**So, basically, there was a large lack of Maverick in this story. He only appeared at the beginning and near the end. But I deleted this story because it became confusing, so it was just scrapped all together. **

**This story = Montarg, Marcus, Melissa and Maxwell do not exist (they were added very later on in the planning), Salweb and Melistair don't happen (Sally didn't have a huge part in this story. We rarely see her), Edwin, Ellie and the others never come back (Maverick never sees his family again). **

**On the subject of Jack's eyes, they've always been blue in my world. In the film, when Jack discovers the Holiday Doors, we see blue, glowing circles in his eye sockets (which were the inspiration for ghost Maverick's 'eyes'). Because of that, Jack's human eyes are blue. You may think differently, but this is how I think.**

**In my opinion, this is one of the greatest Javerick moments. The others are when Mav dies in Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween, and when he leaves with his family. There's another one coming up, but that's in We Tend to Save the Town on Halloween, so you'll have to wait. ;)**

**I'll probably do another scene from the old story after this. When they all change back to normal, I think…**

**Ridiculously long Author's note done. Peace Out.**


	48. Shoes

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maverick searches for his 'lost' shoes.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Family/Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_Shoes_

Maverick poked his head into his closet. Where had his shoes disappeared to? He was sure he'd put them- aha! Maverick jogged out of his room and down the stairs. He vaguely remembered leaving his shoes by the front door. As he neared the door, however, all he saw was Jack's pair of shoes. He considered stealing them, but they were too small for him.

Maverick looked around. The sorcerer turned around and walked into the living room, looking around for his black, leather shoes. He could've sworn he'd put them by the front door. "Ellie!" He called.

"Yes, Maverick?" His wife responded.

"Do you know where my shoes are?"

"I thought you put them by the front door?"

"So did I." Maverick turned back and ventured back upstairs. He knocked on the door to Jack's study, then opened his door. He poked his head into the room. "Oi, Jack, you seen my shoes? Ya know, the leather ones?"

Jack shook his head. "No, Maverick. Sorry."

Maverick frowned and shut the door. He walked down the corridor, then knocked at another door, opening it; regardless of an answer. "Cob, Ed, you seen my shoes?"

The boys looked up from their chess game. Edwin shook his head. "No, Dad, sorry."

Maverick sucked his lip and looked away from them. He left the room, leaving the boys to their game of chess. Maverick walked down the stairs and into the living room. He immediately paused. He'd laid his tie and his coat on the sofa and…where had _they _gone? Maverick raised an eyebrow.

"Maverick!" Eleanor called from the kitchen. "I've found your shoes!"

Maverick smiled and jogged into the kitchen. He hadn't even looked there. When he entered the room, however, he paused. Eleanor was hiding a giggle behind her hand.

Maxwell smiled up at his father, half his legs buried in his father's shoes. Maverick's coat looked like a cloak, the little boys hands where Maverick's upper arm would usually be. Maverick's tie was slung around his neck, untied and limp. Maverick stared as his youngest son waved his arms. "Look, Daddy, look! I'm you now!"

Maverick smiled. "Aw," He cooed, his voice shaking with laughter. "So that's where they got to."

This highly reminded Maverick of when he used to steal Montarg's hat and coat, but his teacher hadn't been as forgiving as Maverick and would tear his hat and coat from Maverick's body, putting them on and warning Maverick not to do that again.

Maxwell tried to walked forward, unable to move his legs properly because of his father's shoes and he fell onto his tummy. Picking himself up, Maxwell held his arms out for Maverick. "Daddy…"

The older man knelt down and picked him up. "Can I have them back?" Maverick asked.

Maxwell hugged himself. "Mine!"

"But I need them for work."

"Mine!"

"Maxwell, sweetie, give Daddy his shoes, coat and tie back." Eleanor said gently.

Maxwell looked at her, then pouted and surrendered. Maverick put Maxwell back down, pulling on his shoes, coat and tie. He ruffled his son's hair, kissed his wife's cheek and put on his pirate-styled hat, leaving his home.

Maxwell pouted and pointed in the direction his father had walked off in. "Mine…"

Eleanor smiled. "Don't worry, sweetie. I know what you can wear…"

…

"Honey, I'm home!" Maverick called, kicking off his shoes. As he entered the living room, he stopped in his tracks.

Maxwell smiled up at him, wearing his father's blue coat. He questioned how Maxwell could wear it, considering the coat was big and heavy. "Daddy!"

Maverick laughed. He paused when he saw the marker pen on his son's hand, a crudely-drawn picture of Maverick's tattoo. "I hope that's washable…"

…

Author's note:

I've had this in my head for ages now, but I've only just written it.

Just some father/son fluff.


	49. Out of Character

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Montarg's acting a bit…strange today…**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: …No where, really…**

_Out of Character_

Maverick sat in his favourite armchair, reading the newspaper. Jack suddenly burst into the house, slamming the door and leaning against it to keep it closed. He looked absolutely terrified. Running into the living room, he asked, "Grandfather, have you seen Montarg today?"

Maverick laughed. "Jack, I'm sure 'e's off in his cavern somewhere. No need to worry."

"No, I know where he is. It's just…have you _seen him?_"

"No…"

"_Oh, Maverick!"_

Maverick's eyes widened and Jack cringed. Montarg suddenly bounced into the house, jogging over to Maverick. "Hello, Maverick!" Montarg said, his eyes twinkling and a large smile plastered on his face. Maverick leaned away from him. "And how're you today?"

"…Fine." Maverick muttered in fear. "Who're you and what've you done with Montarg?"

"I'm still Montarg, silly!" Montarg exclaimed.

Marcus walked into the living room, apple in one hand. He took a bite out of it, then looked up and his eyes widened. "Monty…?"

"Marcus! My brother!" Montarg cheered and ran over, hugging Marcus tightly. "How are you, my good man?"

"…Good." Marcus muttered, dropping the green apple. "Monty, you alright, mate?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking!" Montarg replied happily. "It's just so good to see you again, Marcus!"

"Uh…Right…" Marcus stared at him, confused.

"Maverick," Amanda said as she entered the room from the kitchen, carrying a loaf of bread in a bread tin. "I finished-" She stopped herself when she saw Montarg hugging Marcus. "Montarg…?"

"Amanda!" Montarg exclaimed, dropping Marcus. He skipped over to her. "Oh, Amanda! You're baking bread!" He squealed. "Fantastic! Oh, Amanda, your talents are limitless!" He hugged her close, then pulled away; grasping her shoulders. Amanda stared. What in the world had happened to Montarg? Where was the moody, solitary Montarg? "And I can help you _bake!_ Oh, Amanda. You're the light in the tunnel! Call me Edwin, if you wish! Now, come here, my love!" He leaned down, lips pursed for a kiss. Amanda squeaked with surprise. Maverick, Marcus and Jack's laws all dropped.

Suddenly, a sword cut through the air, getting stuck in Montarg's head. Montarg's eyes opened and he crumpled to the floor.

Everyone looked over in the direction the sword had flown from and Montarg walked into the room, hands on his hips. "Finally." He said. "I've chased this obscene creature around Halloween Town all day."

"M…Monty…?" Marcus asked.

Montarg looked at him. "What?"

"H-How're there two of ya?"

Montarg's eyes narrowed. "That pathetic excuse for a doctor doesn't know when to stop experimenting. Apparently, cloning is his new test."

"So…you don't want to kiss me?" Amanda asked slowly and warily.

Montarg looked at her and his lip curled in disgust. "I can think of a thousand things better then putting my mouth on any part of your body, woman."

Amanda smiled widely. The thought of kissing Montarg was a…nice one, but not when he acted so out of character. She liked normal, moody Montarg, not weird, happy-go-lucky Montarg. "So…does that mean I can't call you Edwin?" She tested.

Montarg stared at her, then his eyes narrowed. "Call me that, and I will take your head right off your neck."

Amanda's eyes twinkled. _That _was the Montarg she knew and lov- appreciated.

Maverick sighed in relief. "Thank God…I was getting worried…"

Montarg stooped down, removing his sword from his clone's head. "What a waste of a good blade…" He lamented, then put the sword away in his coat. He slung the clone over his shoulder. As he walked out, he stopped and turned. "Small child, we'll be training later. And I don't care if I snap your neck, if you don't defeat me today, I'll make sure you never forget it."

Maverick gulped. "Y-Yeah, Montarg…"

Montarg stared, frowning at him, then grunted and turned; walking out of Skellington Manor.

…

Author's note:

Did I mention Montarg uses a sword?

**This needs an explanation:**

**I randomly thought of this the other day. This is kinda a way to show you that Montarg is a character which is both interesting and difficult to write for. **

**It's interesting to think of his reactions to things that are unknown to him, like 21st century stuff (e.g. video games, computers, etc.). But if you don't get his reaction correctly, he's out of character. **

**Montarg is probably difficult to write for because he's so…different then the other characters. The others are happy and grin their little faces off every minute of the day. It's a miracle if you get Montarg to smile _at all. _Still, Montarg's difference to the other characters is why I like him. **

**With a character like Maverick, if you get his reaction to something wrong, then it doesn't matter so much. Maverick's moods come and go and his anger has no warning at all. So, if he suddenly snaps at you, then he's still pretty much in character. However, Montarg is moody and angry most of the time, so if he's still not like that, then he's out of character. See what I'm saying?**

**Like with someone calling him Edwin. If he doesn't threaten/hurt that person, he's _definitely _out of character. And calling Maverick and Amanda by their names…he'd only do that if he had a bloody good reason. **

**A character study, I guess. Or just me taking the mick of Montarg. **

**But I'm glad you guys welcomed Montarg into the story. Admittedly, some of you laughed at his name, but so did I. When I first created him, and I named him 'Montarg', I almost immediately thought, "Yeah, they're gonna laugh". And you did, so I was right in thinking so. **


	50. Spectacles

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Jack looks for his 'lost' spectacles.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humour/Family**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_Spectacles_

Jack checked the desk in his study. Where on earth were his spectacles? He could've sworn he left them on the desk. He checked the little table in the corner, then the bookshelves. Where had he put them? Jack blinked when a thought came to him and he frowned. "_Maverick."_ He jogged out of his study, down the corridor, then into Maverick's room without knocking.

Maverick turned to him, eyes wide, his hands at his collar as he froze. His tie was half undone. "'ello, Jack. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Where're my spectacles?" Jack asked, irritated and impatient.

Maverick shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe Montarg nicked 'em."

"Why would he do that?"

"'e's gettin' old." Maverick shrugged.

"I heard that, you brat!" They heard Montarg yell angrily.

Maverick glanced in the direction the voice had come from. He looked back to Jack. "Why would ya think I took 'em?"

"You always do." Jack said, turning and leaving. He heard Maverick huff and mutter, "Charming, that is."

Jack looked around the house, lifting jars and looking in vases. He was pretty sure his spectacles wouldn't be anywhere in those places, but he looked anyway. While Jack looked, Maxwell watched him from his place on the floor; surrounded by his toy cars.

Suddenly, Jack came to a stop once he noticed Maxwell sitting there, smiling. Jack's brow creased and he tilted his head, keeping his eyes on Maxwell. "Grandfather!" He called.

"Yeah?"

"Your son is smiling at me really deviously!"

…

The next thing Jack knew, he was fishing his spectacles out of the toilet; smiling at Maxwell. Maxwell clapped in delight and giggled. "Mr. Jack found 'em!"

…

Author's note:

Maxwell hides thing in the weirdest of places.


	51. God, Save the Characters

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Because, apparently, no one likes FanFiction about themselves…**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: …No where…**

_God Save The Characters_

**Cobweb-**

Cobweb blushed bright red. "Well…these are certainly some, uh, _interesting _stories about Sally and I…" He clicked on another story. "Hey…I'm with…" He covered his eye socket in horror. "_**EDWIN?"**_

**Alistair-**

Alistair's eye sockets became half-lidded. "Well, it's nice to know not everyone enjoys 'yaoi'. _Some people _don't pair me off with Cobweb…_They _still keep me with Mel…Hey, wait…" He clicked on a story. "Oh, dear God! _**NOT MONOCHROME!**_"

**Sally-**

Sally blushed. "O-Oh my…Cobweb and I…" She paused, then clicked on another story. Her eyes widened. "…M-Mr. Skellington…?"

**Shadow-**

"Well," Shadow said, crossing her arms. "It's nice to know people either like Jadow or Kradow…Wait…." Her eyes widened and she felt nauseous. "_**JackxKranium?**_"

**Kranium-**

Kranium scratched the top of his skull rather nervously. "Goodness…Who knew there could be a war between Jadow and Kradow…yet only a few support Jack and I together…?"

**Melissa-**

Melissa blushed at the Melistair stories. "W-Well, it's nice to know people accept Alistair and I together…Wait, hold on…" Her eyes widened horrifically. "_**SALLY?"**_

**Montarg-**

Montarg sat in the wooden chair, arms crossed. "Why do all these fans pair me with the _woman…?_" He clicked on another story. He leaned forward to read it, then his eyes widened. Suddenly, he stood up, lifted his right leg and stomped down on the computer, smashing it to pieces. While doing so, he threw his head back and screamed, "_**MARCUS IS JUST MY ADVISOR!"**_

**Marcus-**

"Man," Marcus muttered. "Why does everyone seem to think I'm homosexual? Don't they know I like girls? Monty ain't my boyfriend! He's my friend!" He froze. "Wait…I'm with Mav…and Montarg…_**AT THE SAME TIME?**_" Marcus fell back, tipping his chair back. He got up, running out of the room. "_**MONTARG! FLAME MY EYESBALLS FOR ME!**_**" **

**Edwin-**

Edwin's eye twitched. "What the…? T-That's _incest._ W-Why am I with Maxwell…?"

**Eleanor and Maxwell-**

Maxwell tilted his head in confusion. He looked over at his mother. "Mama, does Daddy still wuv you?"

"Yes, sweetie, why?" Eleanor asked.

"Then what's he doing with Mr. Jack?" Maxwell pointed at the screen.

Eleanor came over. She read the story. Her eyes widened and she quickly covered Maxwell's eyes with her hands.

**Alucard/Monochrome-**

Monochrome scowled at the screen. "Ok, who keeps pairing me up with that…_sorcerer? _I _have _a lover and _she's _the one who's obsessed with him! Not me!"

**Nightshade-**

Nightshade squealed happily. "Monochrome and Maverick at the same time?" She threw her hands up into the air. "_**YES!"**_

…

Author's note:

A sort of continuation of 'Plain Wrong'.

Hey, not all couples are good ones.

Ellie's gonna go back and read that story. You just know it. XD Joke, joke.

Nightshade's the only one who's happy with the pairings on there.


	52. Loyalty

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: They don't stay with them for the reasons people think.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst/Friendship/Family (oh, yes, three genres. Fear me.)**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_Loyalty_

Marcus doesn't stay with Montarg because of his oath.

He stays with him because of their friendship.

They are complete opposites. Montarg is solitary and moody. Marcus is happy-go-lucky and rarely angry.

Montarg is their leader. He is, as people called him, the Lord of Fire. To some, it is an insult, to others it is a title. Montarg takes it as neither. It is a compliment.

Marcus had meant what he said to Jack. He would gladly push Montarg out of the way of an incoming bullet or fireball or some other projectile. He would take the hit. Any day. It wouldn't repay what Montarg had done for him, but Marcus would still be glad to do it.

Montarg has saved Marcus many times. He has saved him from sorcerer hunters, he has saved him Maverick's werewolf side, he has saved him from shape-shifters. He has saved his life many times that Marcus no longer bothers to count.

Marcus is not useless. Sometimes, he feels useless; but he is not. He feels useless because Montarg has to constantly rescue him. He feels useless because he thinks there is never a time where he saves Montarg.

He is wrong.

He has saved Montarg. Montarg has lost his temper before and Marcus has stopped him from hurting anyone. When Amanda accidentally called Montarg by his name, he had grabbed her by the collar of her dress and threatened her. Marcus had snapped at him, telling him that he knew the punishment sorcerers would get if they harmed someone. They would be hanged.

Marcus would rather kill himself then let Montarg get hanged.

If Marcus had the choice of a lover or Montarg, Montarg would win. Marcus doesn't need a lover. He'd like a girl to make him happy, to love and to hold. He can't hug Montarg. Montarg doesn't let him. He has hugged Montarg twice and only once has Montarg hugged back. It was a one-armed hug on Montarg's part, but a hug nonetheless. It was when they saw each other again, in death. Marcus had seen Montarg and had no hesitation when he ran to him, throwing his arms around his leader. He had felt Montarg's right arm wrap around him.

The other time he had hugged Montarg, the fire sorcerer had already been dead. He had hugged Montarg's dead body, cradling it in his arms; sobbing into his leader's- his _friend's_- neck. Richard had had to drag Marcus away from their leader, but Marcus had not wanted to leave it. He had kicked and screamed and flailed and begged for Montarg to wake up. He prayed to whoever would listen that Montarg was ok and that he was playing a trick on them.

Montarg's grave had proved him wrong.

Marcus timidly walks over to his leader's room. Montarg only has a curtain as his bedroom door, but Marcus still knocks on the stone doorway.

"Come in." Montarg's voice comes from inside.

Marcus moves the curtain aside and steps in. "Marcus," Montarg says. "What do you want?"

Montarg is looking over his shoulder at him, dressed only in his grey shirt and black trousers (both as equally puffy as the other) and his white socks. His raven black hair is still tied back into a slim pony tail and his reddish-brownish eyes are focused on the water sorcerer.

Marcus looks at him nervously, sweat on his brow. "Well, Montarg…I…I just wanted to say…Thanks."

"Pardon?"

"For all you've done, I mean. For saving me that day. Ya know…when we first met…And for, ya know, letting me stay here…Really means a lot…"

Montarg raises an eyebrow. He stares at Marcus for a minute or so, then grunts and turns away.

Marcus smiles. He is fluent in 'Montarg language'. Montarg is saying 'you're welcome'.

…

Maverick doesn't stay with Jack because he's stuck there.

He stays with him because he loves him.

Maverick can bugger off any time he wishes. But he does not because Jack needs him there.

Jack is a single parent. He has the help from Halloween Town, but they are not family. Maverick is family. He is Jack's grandfather. He is, sort of, Cobweb's grandfather as well.

Like two other sorcerers, Maverick and Jack are opposites. Jack is calm and a gentleman. Maverick is energetic and half-rude, half-gentleman.

Jack is the king. He is, as people call him, the Master of Fright. No one makes it an insult. Everyone uses it as a compliment. Jack takes it as a title.

Maverick would gladly rush off into battle to rescue his grandson, if that ever happened. He would not hesitate. Unbeknownst to him, Jack has saved Maverick. He has saved him from himself. It is unintentional, but he has. Maverick was about ready to go mad when he was a ghost. He was so lonely and upset and angry.

And Jack has changed that.

Maverick is happy now. He had a body. It resembled the one he used to have, back when he was alive.

He and Jack fight. It is over silly things, but they fight. They fight over cookies and the newspaper and the armchair. They sometimes have proper fights, where they don't talk to each other for days. But they always make up in the end. They hug like family should. There is no 'one-armed hugs' (unless, of course, one of their arms is injured).

When Cobweb went missing, Jack had accidentally made it appear that he blamed Maverick. Maverick had gotten angry and stormed off, leaving Jack with his soulless body. It had hurt when Jack had 'blamed' him. He had thought that Jack understood him, understood what he'd been through in the past.

Back in his day, Maverick was practically blamed for everything. He was accused of doing the Devil's work. It doesn't help that his element is fire.

Maverick had cried when Alucard had killed him. He'd blown Cobweb's arm to smithereens and Maverick had cried when he was sent back down to Hell. He had begged for them to let him go, for them to let him go and see Jack again. But the things had laughed in his face, taunting him; mocking him. Maverick had been let back into Halloween Town when Alucard fixed his arm. That still confuses Maverick to this very day, but he doesn't give it much thought. Alucard had just wanted a slave. He had wanted revenge.

Maverick still lives with Jack and Cobweb in their home. His grandson is dating Shadow and his other grandson is dating Sally. Sometimes, Maverick feels lonely.

Jack does not mean for him to feel this way, he knows this. Jack has done so much for him. Maverick wasn't the main thing in Jack's life. Perhaps one of the main things, but not the complete main thing.

Maverick gently knocks at Jack's bedroom door.

"Come in!" Jack's voice comes from inside.

Maverick opens the door and peeks inside.

Jack is clad in his pyjamas and sleeping cap. Jack is looking over his shoulder at his grandfather. He smiles. "Hello, Grandfather. What can I do for you?"

Maverick gulps. "I just wanted to say…Thanks, Jack. You're great. Thank you for everything."

Jack's smile fades as he becomes confused. He stares at his grandfather, wondering if he is serious. He smiles. "You are very welcome, Grandfather."

Maverick smiles back. Jack doesn't have another language. He speaks his mind. He speaks English.

And Maverick understands fully.

…

Author's note:

Just another little Montarcus/Javerick thing.

The sentences, 'Marcus doesn't stay with Montarg because of his oath. He stays with him because of their friendship.' are what made me start this. Then I got 'Maverick doesn't stay with Jack because he's stuck there. He stays with him because he loves him.' stuck in my head too, so I just had to write it down.

I hope this opens up Montarg and Marcus's friendship and Jack and Maverick's brotherly thing a bit more, especially Montarcus; since Marcus isn't shown an awful lot.

You think Montarcus is all friendly and fluffy? Just wait until you read about Marcus's reaction to Montarg giving Maverick that tattoo in 'From Little Flame to Raging Fire'. He ain't happy about it. But I can't wait until I write about those two meeting. I think it's sweet…

In case anyone's wondering about the 'Marcus's oath part', it's because every sorcerer who joins Montarg's cavern has to take an oath to stay with him and, well, '_serve' _him. Aka, Montarg tells them to do something, _they do it. _Without questions. Seems a bit cruel, but it puts a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs. And, hey, it's Montarg!

I need theme songs for Montarg/Marcus/Montarcus (I've already got one for Javerick, so don't worry). If anyone has any suggestions, let me know!

I might write another about Maverick's thoughts on Montarg and Maxwell's thoughts on Jack. Or just this but the other way around. Like Montarg's thoughts on Marcus (that'll be fun to write…) and Jack's thoughts on Maverick.

Special shout out to my dad! It's his birthday today! Happy Birthday, Dad!


	53. Father's 'Father'

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maxwell is lonely, when a certain someone steps through the door: his father's 'father'.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_Father's 'Father'_

Maxwell was lonely.

His parents were out for a stroll, Edwin and Cobweb had gone out to see Alistair and Melissa, Jack was at a meeting and Marcus went swimming in the lake. No one was there to play with him. Maxwell had been sitting in Edwin and Cobweb's room, playing with his toy car on his big brother's bed, when he heard the door open and heavy footsteps. Maxwell smiled. That must be his daddy. Maxwell scrambled off of the bed, toy car clutched in both hands, and ran toward the stairs. However, when he got halfway down, he-

"_WOMAN!_"

Maxwell paused when he heard the furious shout. That wasn't Daddy. That was-

"Woman! Where are you?"

Maxwell crept downstairs and poked his head into the living room. He wasn't there and Maxwell heard the footsteps in the kitchen, then an angry growl. Maxwell crept toward the kitchen, peeking in.

He was looking around, under the table and searching. Maxwell gulped. He knew who he was. He was Maverick's teacher and fatherly figure.

Suddenly, Montarg turned and spotted the child by the door. Maxwell stared at Montarg and Montarg stared at Maxwell. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Montarg spoke. "Where is your grandmother, clone of small child?"

Maxwell just stared, confused on why he was calling him that. He knew Montarg called Daddy 'small child'. What was a clone?

"Well?" Montarg pressed, stepping closer and placing his hands on his hips. "Where is your grandmother? And I don't mean the one on Arachnid's side of the family."

Maxwell stared blankly.

"Well? Answer me, I command you." Montarg ordered, but Maxwell only blinked. Montarg growled angrily. "Stupid boy…" He muttered, then nudged Maxwell aside with his foot. As he walked passed him, he said, "You're just like the small child. Dense, can't do anything for yourself, stupid. Rodney, however…Rodney thinks you're 'adorable'." He gagged. "I do not. So, don't try and use those silly 'puppy dog eyes' on me, child. They may work on Marcus and your parents and grandson of small child and Rodney, but not me. To me, they are nothing but-" He stopped when he turned around to look at Maxwell and saw him holding up the toy car. "What?"

"Pway." Maxwell said.

"What?"

"Pway!"

"Talk normally and perhaps I'll understand."

Maxwell pouted. "Play!"

"Oh. Whether you wish for me to 'pway' or '_play', _the answer is still no. Now," He waved a dismissive hand. "away, clone of small child. I need to find the woman."

Maxwell pouted and stared at his toy car. If Montarg had been Marcus or Maverick, he wouldn't have hesitated to begin playing Cars with Maxwell. Maxwell had heard his father say several times that Montarg was 'the closest thing to a father he had'. So…did that mean…

Maxwell jogged over to Montarg and gave his trouser leg a tug. Montarg looked down at him. "What do you want?"

"Grandpa!" Maxwell exclaimed.

Montarg's eyes darkened. "Either you are insulting me, or you honestly believe I am your grandfather. I am _not _your grandfather, clone of small child. Why the hell would I want the small child to be my son? He's a moron." Montarg walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I'll just wait here for the woman to return…" He muttered, then picked up a book from the coffee table.

Maxwell followed him in. He stood in front of him. Montarg glanced at him, then turned to his head to look at him fully. "_What?_" He snapped.

"Play!"

"No."

"Play!"

That was it. "_No!"_ Montarg shouted angrily.

Maxwell's eyes immediately clouded with tears and he burst into sobs. Montarg looked away from him. "Cry all you want." He muttered.

Fortunately for Maxwell, the door opened and Maverick walked in. He blinked when Maxwell ran over to him and clung onto his leg; sobbing and wailing. Maverick raised an eyebrow and picked his son up. "What's up, bud?"

Maxwell pointed to the living room. "Mr. Scarewy!"

"Who?" Maverick walked into the living room and saw Montarg. "Oh, hey, Montarg."

"Your child is a pain in the neck, small child, just like you were and still are." Montarg said as soon as Maverick had stopped talking.

"Oh, really?…How come?"

"He's got your genes. Your annoying genes."

Maverick tilted his head in confusion. "Huh…?"

…

Author's note:

Otherwise known as 'The Story of how Maxwell came to fear Montarg'.

Seriously, Montarg shouldn't be around children.

In case anyone's wondering why Montarg was looking for Amanda, it was to complain about something she's done. Even the little things set Montarg off, so it was probably something like putting too many raisins in his bread or something…

In case anyone's still wondering who Rodney is, read the newest chapter of From Little Flame to Raging Fire. : )


	54. Fears

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maverick has never been able to face his fears…**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.**

_Fears_

Maverick sat on a stool, Jack and Cobweb either side of him. Maverick groaned as his stomach began hurting again. He'd had an upset stomach for days now, so the three had gone to Dr. Finkelstein. The doctor had made the body, he could fix it.

Dr. Finkelstein hummed thoughtfully, looking over the notes he had while scratching his brain. "Hmm…I know just what Maverick needs…"

"Yes, doctor, what is it?"

"The sorcerer has severe food poisoning."

"Food poisoning?" Cobweb asked.

"…Told ya…we shouldn't have…gone to that restaurant…" Maverick muttered.

"Right. Sorry." Jack replied. He turned back to the doctor. "So, how do we cure him?"

Dr. Finkelstein wheeled over to a table and picked something up. "He'll just need one, little injection." He held up the syringe and the needle shone in the light.

Maverick, Jack and Cobweb's heads snapped up. "Injection?" They asked in unison, very quickly.

…

"No, no, no!" Maverick screamed as he ran towards the exit. Jack wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back while Cobweb tugged at his shirt.

"Come on, Grandfather, it's…just…one…needle!" Jack yelled through gritted teeth.

"No! I hate needles! Get me outta here!" Maverick shouted, reaching for the exit.

"C'mon, Teacher!" Cobweb pulled his shirt. "This is silly!"

"No, it's not! Lemme go! I feel fine!"

"No, you don't! Now sit down!" Jack ordered.

"No!" He sobbed and whined. "I don't wanna needle…!"

Cobweb snatched the syringe from Dr. Finkelstein. He stabbed the needle into Maverick's arm and pushed the pump. Realizing where the needle was, Maverick threw his head back and gave out a petrified scream.

…

Maverick whimpered and cried quietly to himself. Suddenly, a lollipop was thrust into his face by one, bony hand. Maverick looked up at Jack's face. "Here." Jack said. He nudged it against Maverick's pouting lips. Maverick opened his mouth and Jack shoved the red lollipop in. Maverick let out a "Bleh' as his tongue slipped out of his mouth and the lollipop fell to his lap.

"What now?" Jack asked, irritated.

"It's cherry. I hate cherry."

Jack groaned. Cobweb entered the room. "Where've you been?" Jack asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Telling everyone that we are not under attack and that that scream Maverick let out was just him getting a shot." Cobweb explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I hate needles…" Maverick whimpered.

"Apparently so." Jack replied, hands on his hips. "Grandfather, I cannot believe you! You can fight giant spiders, sure, but when a _needle _is involved, you scream and cry like a little girl?"

"Oh, shut up." Maverick snapped, waving the lollipop at him. "Besides, you should know I don't like cherry, so it's partly _your fault_."

Jack groaned and slapped his forehead with one hand.

…

Author's note:

I started writing this ages ago but stopped cause I lost inspiration. I had an injection today, so I thought I'd finish it. Don't worry, the injection wasn't anything serious. Just a thing that'll help stop me from getting things like malaria and stuff like that. School thing. Lots of people had it. I, obviously, didn't freak out like this. I didn't get a lollipop either…:'(

And, yes, in some cases you do need to take an injection for food poisoning. I did research. : )

I don't know who I feel more sorry for: Maverick or Jack and Cobweb.


	55. Confessions

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Jack has something important to tell his grandfather.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_Confessions_

Jack fiddled with his fingers nervously, walked toward the study. This feeling had been eating at him for ages now- perhaps _years!- _and he just _had _to tell someone. But he was scared. They would hate him for it, Jack just knew it. Everyone was going to hate him. And Maverick…he didn't know what he would think! Jack knocked on the door with a trembling fist and heard, "Come in!"

Jack nervously opened the door and peeked in.

Maverick had his back to him, writing on a piece of paper. Jack gulped and shut the door. Maverick turned on his chair and smiled. "'ello, Jack. What can I do for ya?"

Jack gulped and fiddled with his fingers again. "W-Well…Look, I must tell you this. It has been in my head- and my heart- for awhile now."

Maverick's smile dropped. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, not in my eyes, anyway. Look, the truth is…I love you."

Maverick's eyes widened. Could it be? "Like…a friend? A relative?"

Jack bit his lip. "N-No. Like a…Like a lover…"

Maverick stood up, knocking his chair over and stared at the skeleton. All was silent. Maverick couldn't believe it. Jack…felt that way? Everyone would look down on him…them. "Oh, Jack."

Jack looked away. "I know you may not feel the same way, but…I just had to tell you."

A smile crept onto Maverick's face. "Jack…I…I feel the same way."

Jack looked up, the pure look of shock on his face. Slowly, he began to smile. "R-Really?"

Maverick nodded. Both of them put a hand to the back of their heads and chuckled, almost nervously. Then looked at each other again and their smiles grew to grins.

They jogged over to each other and clasped each other's hands. They looked into each other's eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAND…CUT!"

Maverick and Jack sighed with relief and Maverick practically threw Jack's hands away. "Gah…Thank God…" Maverick muttered.

"That was great, guys." The director called. "Jack, try to show a little more emotion, though. You're a king, you're falling in love with a peasant, you don't want anyone to know!"

"Yes, of course." Jack nodded, waving at the director. Jack looked at the floor, sighed, then looked at Maverick. "Thank you for filling in for Shadow, by the way, Grandfather."

"Ah, s'alright, mate." Maverick shrugged. "'opefully, she'll be alright tomorrow. Colds always strike at the worst moments."

"Most definitely."

Maverick scratched his back. "Man…Tis itchy…"

The director looked at them again. "Why're you wearing that dress, anyway?"

Maverick looked down at the purple, floor length dress. "Jack said he'd feel more comfortable if I wore Shadow's clothes, not my own. Why did you shout cut? The camera ain't here."

"Force of habit."

Suddenly, the door opened. "Hey, Mav, I-"

Everyone froze. Maverick almost screeched when he saw his 'uncle' and his teacher standing there, Marcus's jaw practically hitting the floor and Montarg looking as equally confused. Marcus began to smile. "So, uh, you like that kind of thing, huh, Mav?"

"No!" Maverick exclaimed, waving his hands. "This ain't what it looks like!"

"Aw, man!" Marcus laughed. "Rodney's gonna be so proud of ya!"

"No, don't tell Rodney! Anyone but Rodney!"

"Who's…?" Jack trailed off.

Marcus ran off. "Hey, Mandy, come an' look at your son!"

"No, not- gah!" Maverick didn't get to finish, because Montarg had stormed over and grabbed him by his ear. He dragged him to the door. "Where're ya taking me?"

"To teach you to be a man." Montarg grumbled.

"No! I know I'm a guy! I know!"

"Apparently not."

"Please, Montarg! Please!" Maverick was almost weeping.

"Be silent."

"NOOO!" Maverick shouted.

Jack sighed. "All of this, just because we wanted to practise…"

…

Author's note:

April Fools.

I don't usually do April Fools things, just cause I don't see the point. To me, it's like Valentine's Day. But, I thought of this ages ago and thought, instead of just posting it, I'd post it on April Fool's Day.

Seriously, though, the things Maverick does for his grandson.


	56. Balloons

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maverick regrets buying Maxwell that balloon…**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Family/Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: After Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_Balloons_

Maxwell walked down the street, holding his father's hand. The little boy had a wide smile on his face as he and his dad walked through Halloween Town. Something caught Maxwell's gaze as his father stopped to talk to the Mayor.

A man was leaning against a cart. A cluster of balloons were tied to the cart's handle with string. All of the balloons were different Halloween colours- orange, black, dark purple, grey. However, only one, lone balloon was red- Maxwell's favourite colour. His eyes widened and his lips made a small 'o' shape. He smiled widely.

"Alrigh'. I'll see ya later, Mayor." Maverick called, giving the cone-shaped man a two finger salute. Maxwell tugged on Maverick's hand. "What's up, bud?"

"Look, Daddy!" Maxwell exclaimed, pointing. "Red one!"

Maverick looked over at it. "Yeah. Tis a beauty."

"Can I have it?" Maxwell asked, holding onto his father's trouser leg with his small fists. "Please?"

"Well, sure thing, bud." Maverick led his son over. The man smiled as Maverick walked over. "Red one, please." Maverick requested, pointing up at it. The untied the string that was tied to the balloon and handed it to Maverick, who handed it to Maxwell. Maverick reached into his wallet and pulled out a few coins and handed them to the man. "Thank ya kindly." Maverick said and turned. "Right, Max, let's- Maxwell?" Maverick looked around. His son was a good kid, so he couldn't have run off.

"Look, Daddy!"

Maverick looked up and squeaked.

Maxwell was hanging on to the string with both hands, floating away from his dad. "I'm flying!"

"Max!" Maverick exclaimed, alarmed. He jogged after his son, who was quickly floating away. "Hang on, Max! Dad's comin'!"

Maxwell giggled as he floated away. Maverick ran past a man carrying a stepladder, then skidded to a halt and hopped back over to him. "Can I borrow this?" Maverick asked, taking hold of the stepladder. Before the man could respond, Maverick ran off with it. "Thanks!"

The sorcerer set the stepladder up, then climbed up it. As Maxwell drifted by, Maverick reached out and grabbed his son's feet. "Gotcha! Don't worry, Max, I-" He stopped when he realized he was no longer holding his son - just the boy's shoes. "See!" Maverick exclaimed. "This is why you need to learn how to tie these!" Maverick jumped down and jogged after him. "C'mon, Mav," He muttered. "You're a sorcerer! Use ya magic!" He clicked his fingers at the ground and a flame exploded underneath him, shooting him up into the air. He hollered as he shot up. "Too high! Too high!" He shouted as he zoomed past Maxwell. As he began to plummet back down, he tried to air-swim but failed. Maverick yelled out as he fell into a tree, the branches cutting into him. He stopped, hanging on a branch, facing the ground. He groaned in pain as he hung there, arms and legs floppy.

Maxwell slowly floated over, sitting down on the end of the branch his father was hanging on. "Hiya, Daddy."

Maverick looked up at his son. "Top of the morning to ya." He groaned and let his head hang.

…

The front door opened and Maverick and Maxwell walked in. Jack, Cobweb and Edwin- who had been talking and laughing- paused. "Grandfather," Jack said slowly. "What happened to you?"

Maverick had a deep frown settled on his face, multiple cuts decorating his face, arms, legs and chest. Several twigs and leaves were stuck in his hair. Maxwell skipped over to his brother. "Look, Big Bwudder! Papa got me a balloon."

"Yeah," Edwin muttered. "T-That's, uh, that's great, 'well."

"You lot!" Maverick exclaimed, pointing at the four of them. "You lot are _jinxed!_ I get hurt _every time _I hang out with you guys! And, _you!_" Maverick continued, turning to Montarg, who had just come downstairs. "You beat me up for _no reason!"_

"You need to learn discipline." Montarg said.

"I _got _discipline when I was a kid!"

"I'm just making up for all the times Rodney babied you."

"Besides, Dad," Edwin added. "You only got hurt with me cause you insisted in shoving that chess piece up your nose."

"I was teaching you a trick!" Maverick exclaimed. He sighed then held up an index finger. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a twig where a twig should never be." And he hobbled to the stairs, yelling, "Mum! It's happened again!"

…

Author's note:

I recently watched the movie _Up, _which never ceases to amuse me. I thought about kid Maverick having a balloon while Marcus and Rodney try to get him down, which would result in Montarg throwing his sword to pop the balloon. Then I thought of Maxwell and just decided this would be better. If you want, though, I can write the Maverick one.

No matter how much I love Maverick, harming him will never cease to be fun. But Maxwell will always be cute. :3


	57. Cast

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Montarg puts Marcus's cast on.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Spoilers for: From Little Flame to Raging Fire.**

**Takes place: Between chapters 'Never Met You' and 'One of Us'.**

_Cast_

Marcus yelped as Montarg tightened the rope that held his 'cast' (two pieces of wood held together by rope and string) together. "Don't be an infant." Montarg mumbled.

"Try to be more gentle, Montargo." Rodney spoke up, standing at the other end of the room. "The man's leg is broken."

Montarg grunted. The three men were in the back room, Marcus sitting on the ground; his broken leg extended so Montarg could put the cast on. Montarg was kneeling next to him. Marcus whimpered and Montarg adjusted the piece of wood on top of Marcus's shin. Marcus gritted his teeth and let out another yelp as Montarg pulled the string, tears developing in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, look!" Rodney exclaimed, pouting slightly. "You're making him cry!"

"He's not crying." Montarg replied.

"Yes, he is! Poor thing…"

Montarg sighed through his nose. "Rodney, stop babying the sorcerers."

"I do _not baby them. _I just care about their welfare." Rodney walked over and patted Montarg's shoulder. "We're not all strong and tough and manly like you, Montargo."

"Well, learn to be." Montarg mumbled as he tightened the knot on Marcus's cast. He patted the leg, making Marcus yelp. The fire sorcerer stood up and brushed off his hands. "There. That should hold nicely." Montarg turned. "I'm going to go and set traps. Stay here if you wish."

Oh. Marcus wished.

Rodney gave him a little wave.

Marcus watched his new leader go, then turned his attention to his leg; wincing at the pain. His brow creased and he gently held the leg with both hands.

"He doesn't mean to be so cruel." Rodney said. "It's just his demeanour. He used to have a spot of kindness in him." He smiled and put a hand to his cheek. "He still does, but only to people he likes!"

"Like…you?" Marcus asked.

"I suppose." Rodney replied. "He'll like you too, of course, if you treat him right."

"Treat him right?"

"Do as he says and don't answer back." Rodney said.

"But…you-"

"Have been his friend for years. He's used to me." Rodney walked over to the wardrobe in the corner (one of the only items in the room) and opened it. He reached inside and brought out a pair of crutches. "You'll need these if you want to walk."

"Thanks. Could ya help me up?"

Rodney placed the crutches against the wall and put his hands underneath Marcus's armpits, lifting him up. Marcus fell backwards, against the rock sorcerer behind him. Marcus looked over his shoulder and grinned sheepishly at Rodney, remembering his sexuality and trying to give off the vibe that he wasn't interested. Rodney didn't look impressed as he handed the crutches to the water sorcerer. As Marcus stabled himself, Rodney crossed his arms. "Just so you know, Marcus, I'm not out to get every man I see. I know some aren't attracted to other men, you know, so no need to feel uncomfortable if we touch or something."

"I-I know." Marcus said. "I just…Dunno."

Rodney suddenly smiled. "Right. Well, I'm going to go back to my precious kitchen. You make yourself at home, darling, and call me if you need anything."

Marcus smiled as Rodney left, practically skipping.

…

Author's note:

I really wanna write a Rontargo one-shot, but that would mean spoilers for later chapters. So I can't. *Shakes both Montarg and Rodney by their collars* Why do you inflict so many spoilers?

Rodney: *Shrugs* I-I don't know!

Montarg: What is Rontargo?

Me: That's not a now conversation. So, for now, you have a 'hidden scene' from the story. Rodney is very quickly becoming one of my favourite characters. He's so sweet! *Hugs Rodney*


	58. New Look

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Maverick has a new look…**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Mystery/Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: _Way _after Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_New Look_

Jack practically collapsed into his home.

He bloody hated work. He was supposed to be spending time with his wife and son and yet the Mayor had called him out for a meeting. A meeting he did not want to go to. And now he had missed his chance to spend time with his wife and son because now Cobweb was visiting Alistair with Edwin and Shadow was out with the girls.

He heard a _thud! _It had come from Maverick's room. Jack smiled. At least his grandfather was there. Jack needed a laugh and who else would he turn to, other then his grandfather? As Jack went to the stairs, he saw Montarg sitting against the wall with Marcus. "Evening, Marcus, Montarg."

Montarg didn't respond and Marcus looked up. "Alright, Jack? Wouldn't bother talking to Monty. He's sulking. Lost a chess game to Mandy earlier."

Jack snorted out a chuckle. "Lost to a woman, eh, Montarg?"

Montarg glanced up. "You know metal isn't the only thing I can melt, correct? I can also melt _bone._"

Jack let a nervous grin pull at his lips and he jogged upstairs. He walked down the corridor, ruffling Maxwell's hair as he passed the little boy, who was sitting on the floor, playing with his Jack Skellington action figure. Maverick had gotten him that toy last Christmas and Maxwell had run over to Jack to show him his 'tiny twin'.

Jack knocked on his grandfather's bedroom door. "Grandfather!" He called. "Please tell me you have some _good jokes _up your sleeve! I need a laugh!…Grandfather…?" Jack opened the door and headed inside.

Maverick turned to him and grinned. "Ah, Jack. You alright there, mate? What d'ya think of the new look?"

Jack paused, then slowly smiled. "It's…different. I like it."

Maverick smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, mate. Took a long time to think of it."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

…

Author's note:

…which you won't know about until We Tend to Save the Town on Halloween!

Man, this is such a tease.

But, yes, Maverick will have a new look in We Tend to Save the Town on Halloween. I finished the design today and I'm pretty happy with it. He has a whole new outfit (no longer wears his sorcerer clothes) and a, uh, shall we say?…new hair cut. To anyone who likes Maverick's long hair, don't worry, he still has a pony tail. I actually like this new look more then his old one, so, when We Tend to Save the Town on Halloween comes out (which, obviously, won't be for a while), I'd love to hear what you think of his new look.

The dialogue at the end is a reference to the fact that it actually has taken me a long time to think of Mav's new outfit. I went through a lot of designs for Mav before finally finishing/settling for this one.

The Montarg part in this little one-shot (seriously, this is really short…) is based off the fact that I'd like to think Montarg would sulk about losing to a girl. If he lost at, say, a card game, with kid Maverick, I'd imagine he'd make Maverick play the same game with him over and over until he won. Cause he's just _that _much of a sore loser.

So, right now, you get a teasing one-shot about Mav's new look. Do enjoy.

…I bet you were expecting Maverick to be wearing a stupid costume because of the genre. Nope. Humour's there because I find it funny…

Cause I'm _that _cruel to you guys.


	59. 50 Sentences of Fire

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: 50 Sentences of Maverick and his 'daddy'.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family/Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween and From Little Flame to Raging Fire.**

**Takes place: Throughout the series.**

_50 Sentences of Fire_

**1. Comfort-**

Maverick did his best whenever Montarg was upset- try to draw him a picture (Montarg would usually crumple them up and throw them across the room), practise a technique (he would usually fail, which made Montarg even angrier) and even though Rodney and Marcus had told him that Montarg was grumpy all the time, so there was no point, he would keep on trying.

**2. Kiss-**

"You have to kiss it better, Mr. Montarg!" Maverick exclaims, holding his cut index finger out for Montarg, who wrinkles his nose in disgust- no way in hell was he doing _that._

**3. Soft-**

Montarg was always such a harsh man and barely anyone had ever seen his softer side- Maverick was lucky enough to be one of those people.

**4. Pain-**

Maverick sobs and wails as Rodney hugs and shushes him, cooing softly, but not even that can distract him from the stinging pain left from where Montarg had given him a punishing spank.

**5. Potatoes-**

Maverick complains that he doesn't want to eat a bunny, so Montarg growls angrily and swaps their plates around, so that Maverick gets all of the potatoes and Montarg got the meat, and Maverick smiles widely while Montarg scowls; he wanted to _eat _those…

**6. Rain-**

Maverick looks up at the sky as rain drops pour on to him, ignoring Jack's calls, and remembers, _it was raining at his funeral too…_

**7. Chocolate-**

One night at the cavern, Rodney makes hot chocolate for everyone and, after Maverick finishes his, he looks to Montarg and asks, with his eyes, if he can Montarg's…then the fire sorcerer happily slurps down his, ignoring Maverick's pout.

**8. Happiness-**

Maverick brings Montarg gifts and presents because even Montarg deserves to be happy.

**9. Telephone-**

Montarg is meditating in his room when he hears it, the little muffled voice, and he looks around; then sees the paper cup laying on its side by the curtain and tilts his head as he hears it calls, "Mr. Montarg, can ya hear me?" and he doesn't notice that string has been attached to the other end of the cup and that Maverick is standing outside Montarg's room with the other cup, demonstrating what he had learnt in class, then he smiles when he hears Montarg call, "Rodney, this cup is talking to me and it sounds suspiciously like the small child!"

**10. Ears-**

"_Mr. Montarg, wake up, Mr.-" "Stop shouting, I'm laying right next to you, you idiotic boy!"_

**11. Name-**

"Mr. Montarg, how come you have a weird name?" "Because I chose it," "But why?" "Because I did," "But why?" "Boy, if you ask that question again, I will not hesitate to kill you," "…Why?" Montarg growls angrily.

**12. Sensual-**

Maverick is looking off into a different direction when Montarg punches him around the face, "Stop staring at women, small child, and focus on the lesson."

**13. Death-**

As ironic as it sounds, Montarg's death had almost killed Maverick, but Maverick went on training and becoming stronger and living his life- it is what he did before Montarg's death, it was what he was going to do afterwards.

**14. Sex-**

"Is that what you and Mr. Montarg do, Mr. Rodney?" Maverick asks innocently and Montarg spits out his drink as Rodney chokes on his and Marcus and Richard laugh (what they don't know, however, is that Maverick thinks that that means two people are just sleeping next to each other, courtesy of Marcus).

**15. Touch-**

Montarg would never hold Maverick's hand when they walked down the street, but that was ok, because Maverick still held his hand tightly.

**16. Weakness-**

"Montargo!" Rodney calls as Maverick and Montarg train, "I've tried out a new recipe, could you-" Maverick zooms back into the cavern because, really, who could resist Rodney's cooking?

**17. Tears-**

Maverick had always tried to be like 'Mr. Montarg' - he had insulted his female classmates just because they were girls, he punched and kicked people in the shin if they were homophobic, he frowned more then usual - but he couldn't help but cry when he had cut his knee, while Montarg hadn't shed a tear when he had broken his arm after a flying accident.

**18. Speed-**

Maverick giggled and threw his arms up in the air as Montarg frowned at the child in his arms, "Child, I am trying to teach you to fly, so stop laughing."

**19. Wind-**

Maverick giggles as Richard lays on the ground, making Maverick hover above him with his wind magic and Rodney calls, "Richard, darling, if you drop him Montargo and I will gang up on you."

**20. Freedom-**

Montarg had wanted to be free, that was his secret wish, but, as Maverick now stands at Montarg's grave, he thinks, _you got what you wanted, just not the way you expected…_

**21. Life-**

Maverick would've had a boring life if it weren't for Montarg - which is what he tells everyone who tells him what Montarg did was wrong.

**22. Jealousy-**

Amanda couldn't help but feel that negative emotion every time Maverick ran toward Montarg - it just seemed like he loved Montarg more then his own mother.

**23. Hands-**

Sometimes, Maverick wondered why he went on training, wondered why he didn't just give up, but then he looked at his right hand and realized why; then continued fighting.

**24. Taste-**

When Maverick was little, he had the odd habit of chewing/sucking on his tail and, one day, Montarg tilts his head and asks, "What exactly is your tail suppose to taste like?"

**25. Devotion-**

Maverick naturally loved food, which was why Amanda was confused when he didn't rush down for dinner but then, a day later, she saw Maverick approach a meditating Montarg with a piece of paper; watching as the little boy pointed to the picture and said, "See, this is me and this is _you, _Mr. Montarg!"

**26. Forever-**

Maverick said he would always be a part of Montarg's army, which proves to be correct as teacher and student fight the shape-shifters that had somehow been good enough to get into the Spirit World.

**27. Blood-**

Whenever Montarg used the excuse that he was a fire sorcerer, therefore disliked certain things and had a rough temper, Rodney would say that Maverick was a fire sorcerer too; which led to Montarg saying that the child was not sorcerer by blood and Rodney would sigh; hoping his friend would realize Maverick was as much of a sorcerer as the rest of them - regardless of no sorcerer blood in his veins.

**28. Sickness-**

"You know, the least you could do is help out," Rodney says as he carries a hot water bottle, "I am," "Oh, how-" "I'm letting him sleep in my room."

**29. Melody-**

"Montargo!" Rodney exclaims, "Please, don't tell me you taught him that," and Maverick skips by, singing about blood and gore, "_And we'll kick 'im in the teeth!" _"_**Montargo!"**_

**30. Star-**

"Look, Mr. Rodney," Maverick points and Rodney looks up, "Shooting star," Rodney tilts his head, "No, that's…Oh, God, Marcus, Montargo's gonna crash again!"

**31. Home-**

Maverick couldn't decide whether his house or Montarg's cavern was his real home - he spent time in both equally, both were warm and comforting and both had at least one person who cared deeply for him.

**32. Confusion-**

"What?" Montarg exclaims whenever someone sees him and starts giggling because he doesn't understand what the hell's so damn funny; that is, until Maverick walks passed with some black markers and Montarg realizes what the child's done.

**33. Fear-**

Maverick admired Montarg, he always thought he was fearless, so he was confused when he had tried to coax Montarg into the lake to swim and Rodney had had to rush out and tell Montarg everything was ok and that he didn't have to go in if he didn't want to while Montarg continued to stare at the water in absolute horror while trembling.

**34. Lightning/Thunder-**

When a thunderstorm occurs, Maverick worries about 'Mr. Montarg' because Montarg said there had been thunder and lightning when _she _had died and the boy now worries for Montarg's safety too.

**35. Bonds-**

Montarg and Marcus were practically partners in crime, Montarg and Rodney were practically _married, _so Maverick sometimes worries whenever Montarg gets annoyed at him - for it could mean his 'daddy' doesn't want him anymore.

**36. Market-**

"_Please, _Mr. Montarg," "No," "Mr. _Rodney,_" "Oh, Montargo, please just let him have the chocolate," "No," "But he's giving me the puppy-dog eyes, and you _know _I can't resist them!"

**37. Technology-**

"See, Montarg," Maverick says, "This is a toaster, it makes toast," "I'm not an idiot, small child, I figured that out," "Says the man who thought it was a good idea to try and put his hand in an oven…"

**38. Gifts-**

"Here ya go, Mr. Montarg!" Maverick exclaims, putting a paddle ball toy on the ground in front of Montarg's meditating form and Montarg stares at it with one eye, then grunts as Rodney asks, "Wasn't that considerate, Montargo?"

**39. Smile-**

That was just one of the differences between them.

**40. Innocence-**

Rodney cringed as Maverick approached Montarg with a question the older sorcerer was glad to answer, "Mr. Montarg, what's 'war'?"

**41. Completion-**

When Montarg died, a piece of the sorcerers' lives - specifically Rodney's, Marcus's and Maverick's - was taken away.

**42. Clouds-**

"Look, Mr. Montarg, that one looks like a bunny," "Yes - the rabbit I ate last night," And Maverick pauses, then bursts into tears.

**43. Sky-**

"Mr. Montarg, why's the sky blue?" "Because it is," "But why?" "Are we really going to have this conversation all over again?" "…Why?" Montarg almost screams in rage and impatience.

**44. Heaven-**

For Marcus, Rodney and Maverick, being around that fire sorcerer was just that.

**45. Hell-**

And losing that fire sorcerer was just that.

**46. Sun-**

With how ferocious Montarg used his magic, Maverick could believe the sun was a result of that.

**47. Moon-**

After hearing that the moon was a 'big rock in the sky', Maverick approached Rodney asked, "Did _you _make the moon, Mr. Rodney?"

**48. Waves-**

"It's ok, Mr. Montarg, I won't go in the water if you don't."

**49. Hair- **

Jack attempts to get Maverick to cut his hair, but Maverick always refuses to because it is how _he _had his hair.

**50. Supernova-**

Maverick and Montarg fight - for training, for fun - and, as they both shout battle cries, their fists slam into each other's; knuckle to knuckle; and an explosion of fire breaks out from them.

…

Author's note:

This has been in my head ever since Montarg met baby Maverick in From Little Flame to Raging Fire (Mav loved him, even back then…).

Now, for some explanations:

**10. Ears- **Maverick had the habit of wandering into Montarg's room and waking him up. So, in the sentence, he's standing next to Montarg's bed; shouting at him. I know, it sounds like Maverick is laying in bed with him. But, c'mon, you really think Montarg would _allow that?_

**14. Sex- **Maverick has actually seen Montarg and Rodney sleeping in the same bed. They do so several times. The first time (which, luckily for you Rontargo fans, is coming up in the next few chapters of From Little Flame to Raging Fire. It's after a _huge _Rontargo moment…I see your perverted smirks, get your minds out of the gutter!) and the other times are because they _had to, _due to lack of beds.

**19. Wind- **You'd be surprised how protective of Maverick Rodney actually was. So, yes, he'd beat up his own cousin for hurting him (Well, actually, he wouldn't, since Rodney isn't a huge fan of violence) and he'd somehow persuade Montarg to join him.

**29. Melody- **Rodney is more panicking over the fact that Amanda might find out about this. He's also kinda worried about Maverick growing up to be like Montarg. Don't get him wrong, Rodney loves Montarg to bits and wouldn't change him, but sometimes it's a pain having _one _Montarg around, let alone two. Plus, he's kinda scared about what Maverick's teachers might think.

**32. Confusion- **In case you haven't figured it out, Maverick drew on Montarg's face with those black markers. So, Montarg probably has spirals on his forehead and a different style of beard. :D

**34. Lightning/Thunder- **In case you don't understand, go back and read 50 Sentences of Montarg and Amanda and read the 34th one on there.

**36. Market- **I often joke to myself that Montarg and Rodney are like Maverick's other parents- with Rodney being the parent that doesn't allow the child to do whatever they want, but will let them have candy and toys while Montarg doesn't give a damn what Maverick does, so long as he doesn't bother him (there's actually a bit later on in From Little Flame to Raging Fire where Mav's teacher calls Montarg down to the school because Mav's had a fight with another kid - Amanda is away at the time and the sorcerers have to take care of Mav - and, after a conversation with the teacher, Montarg says "Well, he won the fight, so why am I here?". Rodney attempts to scold him later on, but Maverick gives him the puppy-dog eyes and Rodney scolds himself on how he can't scold children properly. So, basically, Mav gets away with it) but he still doesn't allow him to have too many sweets.

**38. Gifts- **Montarg's gonna play the hell out of that game later on, then rip off the string due to losing too much. Cause he's just _that much _of a sore loser.

My favourite's **29. Melody, **just cause I like the idea of Rodney pulling at his hair, looking all panicked, while he shouts "_**Montargo!"**_

Hope you enjoyed this odd little thing.


	60. Cannot Abide Homophobia

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: The day Montarg threw a man through a window, just for his chef.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Spoilers for: From Little Flame to Raging Fire.**

**Takes place: Before From Little Flame to Raging Fire.**

_Cannot Abide Homophobia_

Montarg watched as the woman at the stall packed his groceries into a bag. This was one of the only shops that allowed sorcerers to shop there. Montarg had to steal from other stores. The witch behind the counter smiled at him. "Here you are, Montarg."

Montarg nodded in a silent thank you then dropped some coins onto the counter. He had begun walking away even before she could count the money. Montarg had a completely neutral expression on his face. _Women, _he thought, _only good for the kitchen and shops…_He looked down into the brown paper bag that held his items. Fruit, vegetables, loaf of bread, yes; that was all there. How about - oh, yes, medicine. And…shampoo. Yes. All there. He walked over to a nearby library, where he'd told Rodney he'd meet him. Rodney had wanted to borrow some books, therefore he disappeared into the library as Montarg walked off in search of supplies. Montarg looked at the bottle of shampoo in there and spoke, "Rodney, I don't know why you wanted me to get this specific type of shampoo. Is it because it smells like -" He paused when he heard sniffling and looked up.

Rodney's head was lowered slightly and silvery tears were running down his cheeks. They showed no signs of stopping. Montarg stared at him. "What happened?"

Rodney sniffed and wiped at his cheek as Montarg stepped closer. "I-I accidentally bumped into a man on my way out. I a-apologized and _everything, _Montargo! A-And then h-he said…"

"He said _what?" _

Rodney hiccupped and sniffled before continuing. "He said my 'kind' should be lined up and _k-killed, _Montargo…!" He hiccupped. "T-Then he called me the q-word!" Rodney went back to sobbing. He didn't try to bother wiping away his tears.

Montarg jaw set and his eyes burned with anger. How bloody dare they? "Who said that?"

Rodney pointed. "H-He did…!"

Montarg looked over his shoulder at the pale vampire in the black waistcoat, who was walking away from their location. Montarg didn't look at Rodney as he held out the bag, "Hold this."

Rodney took it from him and Montarg walked away from him. His eyes still burned with hatred and anger. Montarg grabbed the man by the back of his collar and, before the man could even stop walking, he bared his teeth and flung him through a shop window. People yelled as the glass of the clothes shop's window shattered and rained down upon the now unconscious vampire, who had hit his head on the mannequin in the shop's display. The man now laid half inside the shop, his legs hanging over the window frame.

"Montarg!"

Montarg didn't look up as Arachnid Skellington ran over. "Montarg, what in the _name of Halloween_ do you think you're _doing?" _

"Showing him how I feel about _his kind._" Montarg replied with a growl. He turned and began walking back over to his friend, who was still shaking with sobs.

"Montarg!" Arachnid called. "I hope you realize you need to pay for this!"

Montarg stopped and looked over his shoulder. "If you think I am paying for the window, you've got another thing coming, skeleton." He turned again.

"Montarg! Montarg!" Montarg didn't respond. "Montarg, I'm talking!"

Montarg whipped around as soon as Arachnid had finished talking, "And I'm not _listening_!" He snapped, shouting.

Arachnid's shoulders lowered as Montarg turned and walked over to Rodney. As soon as he got to Rodney, he wrapped an arm around him and allowed the rock sorcerer to sob into his chest.

…

Richard looked up as Montarg and Rodney walked into the cavern. He paused immediately when he saw his cousin was crying. "What the hell happened?" He asked as he approached his leader.

Montarg ignored him and led Rodney toward his room.

"Montarg," Richard said and grabbed his bicep. "What happened?"

Montarg looked over his shoulder. "Shut up and go away."

"No way. That's my cousin. What happened? Did someone say something?"

"Yes. Then I _did _something. Now, go. Before I lose my patience with you too."

Richard let him go, but promised himself that he would interrogate either of them later.

Montarg led Rodney into his room, then sat him down on his futon. He put the brown bag to the side, then sat down next to him, cross-legged. "Did he hurt you? Physically."

Rodney shook his head and wiped at his eye. "I-I didn't mean to bump into him…"

"I know." Montarg said. He put a hand to Rodney's shoulder and pulled him closer. "If I could do anything to make it all stop, I would…"

"But _why _does it have to happen in the _first place?_" Rodney sobbed, then grabbed onto Montarg's shirt with one fist and cried into the fabric.

"Because they are all idiots who need to get to know you before they judge…"

…

Author's note:

And that's why Montarg threw the guy through the window.

This is probably one of the biggest examples of Montarg protecting Rodney from homophobia. And one of the sweetest. But just wait until Maverick's eight in From Little Flame to Raging Fire, there's another bit when Montarg physically hurts a guy because of what they've said to poor Rodney. Though he doesn't throw the guy through a window or anything. He just punches the stuffing out of him.

Before people start hatin' on Arachnid for not taking Montarg's side, bear in mind Arachnid didn't know why Montarg threw the vampire. After this occurred, Arachnid did go down to the cavern and ask why Montarg did such a thing. Montarg had a right go at him. XD

I've always found it slightly amusing that Rodney goes to _Montarg _for comfort, even though Montarg barely ever smiles. When he does, people get scared. XD

Oh, Monty. You so sweet. 3


	61. Horrible King

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Arachnid goes to talk to Montarg about throwing the vampire through the window.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Spoilers for: From Little Flame to Raging Fire.**

**Takes place: Before From Little Flame to Raging Fire. **

**Sequel to Cannot Abide Homophobia.**

_Horrible King_

Arachnid almost stomped to Montarg's cavern.

Earlier, Montarg had thrown a vampire through a shop window without giving Arachnid any explanation on why he did it, other then he was 'showing him how he felt about his kind'. What? Montarg didn't like vampires? Arachnid approached the cavern and peeked inside. As usual, there were sorcerers everywhere. Arachnid didn't waste any time and walked in like he owned the place. He tapped someone on the shoulder and they turned. "Arachnid?"

"Hello, Richard." Arachnid said. He had his hands on his hips. "Is your leader about?"

"Uh, yeah, well, right now 'e's kinda busy."

"I don't care. Where is he?"

Richard hesitated, then said, "Wait here." The wind sorcerer walked over to the entrance of Montarg's room. "Hey, uh, Montarg!"

"_What?_" They heard Montarg respond angrily.

"We've gotta guest."

They heard footsteps and Montarg's head poked out. "Well, what the hell do they -" He stopped when he saw their 'guest'. "Arachnid," He stepped right out of his room and came to stand in front of Arachnid. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to know why, in the name of Halloween, you threw a man through a window."

"He insulted Rodney."

Arachnid sighed. "Montarg, you know what I'm going to say. I understand that you wish to protect Rodney, that's very noble of you. But what I can't abide is the fact that you resort to physical harm. Montarg, you have caused serious harm to that man -"

"Oh?" Montarg interrupted. "And what about Rodney? That man made him shed tears."

"Well, for the record, Rodney is quite sensitive."

"I don't give a damn what he is. If that man ever comes near him again, I'll snap his neck like a twig."

"Montarg -"

"No. You listen to me for a change, skeleton. You say I am being noble and, yes, I agree with you. But you say I should not resort to physical harm? You are a _disgusting king. _How dare you say I cannot protect my friend when he is down? _I _am the leader of these sorcerers and I say what happens to who. Quite frankly, Arachnid, what I did was right. If you're so upset about me hurting those who are homophobic toward Rodney, then why the hell don't you punish the people who have hurt him? For God's sake, ban homophobia. Ban homophobic people talking to Rodney, I don't care. You are not doing a _thing._ And because you are not, I _must. _I have always protected Rodney, ever since he was fourteen, and I am _not _about to stop now. Hang them. Hang the people who want to hurt my chef just for his attraction toward the same gender. You say you are a good king? I say you are a horrible king."

Arachnid stared in silence as Montarg continued, "We are both leaders. You protect the people in your town, I protect the men in my cavern. This is the way we work. But, for God's sake, all you'd have to do is call a damn town meeting and tell everyone to shut up about Rodney. But, no, you cannot even do that. You say you cannot abide to me resorting to physical harm? I say I cannot abide homophobia. That is _it._" Montarg gave him a full on hard glare. "Now, get out of my cavern."

Arachnid and Montarg stared at one another, reddish-brown looking into deep black and deep black looking right back into reddish-brown. Arachnid sighed through his nose. "I'll see what I can do, Montarg. However, I cannot guarantee that it'll stop. I can't change the way people think."

"Then change the way they act."

Arachnid sighed. "It's not that simple." He rested a hand on Montarg's shoulder. "But I'll do my best." The skeleton turned and walked out, stopping to look back over his shoulder. Montarg still glared, his arms crossed. Arachnid sighed through his nose and turned again, walking out.

There was silence in the cavern until a small voice spoke up, "I…Is he gone…?"

Montarg turned. Rodney was peeking out of Montarg's room, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Yes." Montarg nodded and Rodney almost jumped out of the room and jogged over to Montarg, hugging him around the middle. Montarg put a protective arm around him. _You better do something, Arachnid, or I will…_

…

Author's note:

Today, 17th May, is International Day against homophobia, biphobia and transphobia. That's why I originally posted 'Cannot Abide Homophobia'. That, and it's just such a nice little scene.

Montarg and Arachnid are friends! Honest! XD

To anyone who remembers that Rodney is necrophobic (fear of death/dead things), that's not the reason he's asking if Arachnid's gone. He actually doesn't mind Arachnid because Arachnid is undead, which means he's still walking around and talking. Though I'd imagine Rodney would get freaked out if Arachnid was asleep or something, cause he'd think Arachnid's a dead body. XD


	62. Squeal

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Amanda finds something she can squeal at.**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes Place: After Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

_Squeal_

Amanda smiled to herself as she carried the shopping into Skellington Manor. Though it may not be exciting to others, she was going to try a new recipe out tonight. She had no doubt in her mind that her son would just gobble the whole casserole down. Montarg, on the other hand, would probably have some sort of critique about it. 'Not enough meat' or 'Not enough flavour' or (oh, and this one was just her _favourite) _'It was made by a woman!'. God, if she had a penny for every time she heard that…

Well, she wouldn't know what to do with that much money…

Amanda stepped inside the house. Her foot caught something and she suddenly fell to the floor, her bags flying. She heard the eggs break and the bag of flour pop open. She growled angrily as she removed her face from the floor and looked back, only to see Montarg's boots. She growled again as she got up (momentarily pouting at the mess of eggs and flour) and collected the pair of heavy boots. Amanda stopped then stooped down to pick up his red coat, which had been carelessly thrown on the floor. Amanda carried the heavy gear into the living room. She didn't know how Montarg managed to carry all of this stuff with him all the time, but she supposed he was used to it. "That's it, Montarg!" Amanda exclaimed. She approached the couch. "I'm sick of you leaving your stuff everywhere! I don't know how Rodney ever put up with you, but Heaven bless his soul! Montarg, are you even listening? Mon - " She paused.

There Montarg was, on the sofa, curled up in a ball; head resting on the armrest. He was only dressed in his shirt, trousers and socks and his hair looked a bit scruffy. His eyes were shut in peaceful slumber. What made Amanda's heart swell was the tiny purrs Montarg would let out from time to time, like a kitten dreaming about a particularly tasty fish.

Amanda smiled. He looked so innocent and peaceful, she almost forgot she was looking at _Montarg. _She couldn't help herself. Amanda bit her lip and let out a squeal. Immediately, Montarg bolted up; fully awake. He glared at her. "For God's sake, woman. Be silent." He snapped.

"Oh, Montarg," Amanda hugged him around the neck. "I can't believe you purr in your sleep! That was so cute!"

"Do not touch me, woman!" Montarg yelled, pushing her off. He crawled backwards to the other side of the couch, away from her. "I am _not _cute! I am a fierce _warrior_!"

Amanda placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "Fierce warriors don't purr like lil' kittens."

Montarg growled. "I do not purr like little kittens because I do not purr at all."

"Riiiiight…" Amanda said, drawing the word out. "Does Rodney know you purr like a cat? I heard he loves cats."

"He does."

"Aw, then he can cuddle with his kitten, Montarg!"

"I am _not _a kitten! I am a fierce warrior who is feared by -"

"Yes, Montarg. I know."

Montarg bared his teeth. "Do not interrupt me. Know your place, woman."

Amanda rolled her eyes.

…

The next time Amanda went to the Spirit World, she jogged down to Rodney. "Rodney!"

Rodney turned, eyes wide. "Amanda?" As she stopped in front of him, he tilted his head. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Rodney, have you heard Montarg when he's asleep?"

Rodney paused, thought about it, then smiled. "Heard him purr, didn't you?"

"Yes! It's so cute!"

"I know, right?" Rodney exclaimed.

Both put their fists under their chins and shut their eyes, squealing.

…

Author's note:

Wow, Montarg. How'd you get love interests like these two? XD

It's been a while since I've written something about Montarg and Amanda, mainly because of Rodney. Damn it, Rodney, why ya gotta take up all of Monty's time?

Montarg grew up around animals after his parents died, that's why he growls and shakes himself like a dog and purrs like a cat, in case anyone's wondering.


	63. Pairing Guide

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: A guide to pairings!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humour/Parody**

**Spoilers for: From Little Flame to Raging Fire, Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween and Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.**

**Takes place: No where. **

**This. Is. Just. A. Joke.**

_Pairing Guide_

**1. There's a character who has a sexuality that involves being attracted to the same gender? OMG! Every character (who is the same sex as them) must _want them! - _**

Rodney blinked in confusion as he sat down in a wooden chair. That wasn't what he was confused about it. It was the fact that Maverick and Marcus had suddenly come over and knelt down on either side of him, giving him almost perverted smirks. Suddenly, all of the male characters started coming over to him (even Jack, Cobweb and Alistair, who haven't even _met _Rodney!), giving him equally perverted smirks. Rodney looked around at all of the men, then furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure whether to feel _happy _or not…"

Rodney felt a weight on his lap and looked down, only to see Montarg laying across his thighs; his shirt slightly open so that Rodney got a good view of his chest. Rodney blushed heavily as Montarg smirked. The rock sorcerer muttered, "I feel oddly aroused right now…"

**2. There're two (or more) family members who happen to be very close? They must want an incestuous relationship! - **

Maverick jogged over to Jack. "Oi, Jack! In a sudden bout of OOC-ness, let's randomly kiss and realize we have feelin's for each other, then start a relationship where we randomly make-out in different places then suddenly get caught by Shadow, who keeps it a secret for us! Then we secretly get married, totally ignorin' the fact that I have a wife!"

Jack nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Cobweb bounced in and smiled, throwing his arms up. "And I'll suddenly fall in love with both you - completely ignoring the fact that one of you is my dad - just for the sake of incest!"

"Hell yeah!" Maverick exclaimed. "Incest high-five!" The three boys high-fived.

**3. Suddenly, it's sexy when there's a pairing that includes an adult and a child! -**

Montarg ran over to Maverick, who was suddenly a kid again - just the sake of the story! "Small child, even though I'm supposed to hate you and every other child in the world, let's randomly discover we have strange, pervy feelings for each other! I mean, who cares if I'm well over even your _mother's _age?" Montarg crossed his arms. "And let's randomly add Rodney into the mix, just cause."

Maverick nodded. "Ok, Mr. Montarg."

**4. Two characters that haven't met? Preposterous! They're suddenly in love! -**

Rodney rushed over to Cobweb. "Cobweb, darling, it doesn't matter that we haven't met in the series! Let's suddenly fall in love, totally ignoring the crying Sally and very furious Montargo that want to kill you! And let's completely ignore the fact that I'm probably ten times your age! Let's just kiss each other's hearts out, my little skelly-boo!"

Cobweb nodded. "Oh, yes, let's."

**5. Enemies? What're enemies? Never heard of those! -**

Maverick rushed into Hell. "Monochrome! I've randomly and suddenly found a way back into Hell to come and rescue you, my love! Let's leave Nightshade here and go back to the living world, just so we can be together. We'll also ignore silly ol' Jack and Montarg, who now hate our guts and think we're doing the wrong thing! What d'ya say?"

Monochrome rushed over to him, arms out. "Maverick, I've been waiting for this day for so long! Let's run away together, completely ignoring the fact that I once killed you!"

"Hell yeah!" Maverick exclaimed and he and Monochrome ran off together, completely abandoning Nightshade, who was having a lovely conversation with one of the evil faces while drinking tea and wearing a large, fancy hat.

**6. So…much…yaoi…So yuri must happen! - **

Eleanor jogged over to Shadow. "Shadow, because both of our husbands have run off together in some incestuous relationship and there're no other men available because they've all found love in other men, we have to end up together because, apparently, girls need lovers to be useful!"

Shadow took Eleanor's hands in hers. "Yes, Ellie, we must! For the sake of girl-love!"

**7. Two people who're _just friends?…_Wait. Friends? No one has _friends _anymore! Only potential lovers! -**

Marcus grabbed Richard by the shoulders. "Rich! Let's become a couple! Don't matter that neither of us are attracted to men in the slightest! But let's just ignore our sexualities and just be all lovey-love-love!"

"You're right, Marcus! And, sometimes, we'll add Rodney into the mix cause, ya know, he's gay so he'll _love it!_"

Rodney hugged Montarg's arm and whimpered, "Montargo…I'm scared…"

Montarg held up hand a clicked his fingers to summon a flame, protecting his dear chef.

**8. Want to pair someone up but their sexualities get in the way? No problem! Just change them! -**

Montarg rushed into the kitchen. "Woman, the fans suddenly want me in a threesome with you and Rodney, so I'll suddenly become bisexual; just so we can sleep together!"

Rodney rushed in. "And I'll suddenly become attracted to women, just so this can be possible!"

"Oh, yes, totally!" Amanda exclaimed. The three high-fived, then ran for the stairs.

**9. So, let me get this straight. You want to pair people up, but don't want to be accused of yaoi or yuri? No prob! Just change someone's gender and make the pairing, well, _straight! -_**

Montarg blinked in confusion at Amanda - the _male _Amanda, who now had short hair and was dressed in a red shirt and red trousers. "Montarg," Amanda said in a deep, masculine voice. "Why're you staring at me like that?"

Montarg's eye twitched. "I'm…strangely growing respect for you…"

Meanwhile, Eleanor was leaning away from her husband - well, _wife. _"But, Ellie!" Maverick exclaimed, now with a feminine voice, a, uh, 'less flat' chest and a skirt on. "I'm still _me!"_

Eleanor gave 'her' an uncomfortable look. Maverick turned to Maxwell, "You still know I'm ya daddy, right, Max?"

Maxwell removed the lollipop from his mouth. "Mummy."

Maverick threw 'her' head back and groaned.

Jack entered the room with a cup of tea and, when he saw his 'grandmother', he spat out the tea. "Grandfather? O-Or…grand_mother?_" Jack's bones froze as Cobweb burst in.

"Dad! Why is Alu suddenly _female?"_

**10. So…this isn't just for laughs? You want to make characters OOC? Well…Sure! Anything can happen in Pairing Land! - **

"_RODERICK, DARLING!"_

Rodney turned, frowning his, now usual, frown as Montarg skipped over, wearing a frilly white apron. "Roderick, sweetie-pie, I made _cookies! _Just for you, Roderick!"

Rodney stared at him, then at the tray of cookies. The rock sorcerer grunted and took one.

Amanda approached them, "Hi, Rodney,"

"What do you want, woman?" Rodney snapped.

Amanda paused. "…Are you ok, boys?"

"Oh, no, darling," Montarg waved a hand, grinning. "Someone's just writing a weird fan fiction about us! That's why we're acting totally OOC! By the way, darling, I just _love _your dress!"

Rodney continued to frown as Amanda edged away.

…

Author's note:

I've had this for a while now, but I wasn't sure whether to post it or not. I'mma do it anyway. Now, before I make some comments on each of the 'ideas', *Turns to Montarg* Quick, Montarg! Say something totally in character!

Montarg: *Frowns* Go away, small tomboy.

Me: *Pumps fists* Yes! *Ahem* Now, the comments:

1) You've got to admit: when there's a gay man, every single guy ends up being paired with him in some sort of way. Which is kinda…strange. There're so many things I wanted to make Montarg say at the end there, but I didn't; for the sake of your poor minds. And, yes, Rodney, you should be happy. You have all these nice blokes around you and your leader (*cough*boyfriend*cough*) on your lap.

2) I swear, I don't think I'll ever run out of JackxMaverick jokes. I was originally gonna have a RodneyxRichard one as well, with Richard being the one who says they should be a couple. He was also gonna point over his shoulder with his thumb and say, "And let's totally ignore the very angry Montarg, who's probably gonna beat me up in a couple of seconds!"

3) Gah. Adult and child pairings are, like, everywhere. These were the two who first came to mind. Nothing else to say really.

4) Unless the author has a good story on how the characters met, I usually don't like these kind of pairings. Sometimes I feel like the characters were just kinda…shoved together. And, by the way, Rodney would never call Cobweb 'skelly-boo'.

5) Another thing I see everywhere. Probably my second least favourite kind of pairing because I just don't understand them. You get a villain who probably kills the hero's best friend/brother/mother/other kind of close relationship and suddenly they're in love? What?

6) With every yaoi pairing, there is a yuri pairing that goes with it. Like, for example, Maverick's gone with Jack, so Jack and Maverick's actual love interests have to end up together. Uh…No.

7) Ok, _this _is even in real life. I can't count how many times I'm hanging around with my best male friend and someone asks if we're dating. For God's sake, can't people be _friends? _Of course, then again, we've also been asked if we're brother and sister…

8) This is what happens with most love triangles. Can't choose between them? Have a three-way relationship! For the record, Montarg's sexuality isn't really mentioned in the stories. No one knows what he is, least of all Montarg himself. He doesn't really think about it. Rodney thinks he's asexual (not attracted to anything) which is why he's even more depressed about fancying him. Marcus and the other sorcerers think he's gay because he spends so much time with Rodney and other men. Oh and uh, by the way, don't imagine Montarg, Rodney and Amanda together…just don't.

9) Sometimes, this can be funny. Other times, it's just theories. Sometimes, it's just for the bloody hell of it. And, yes, I have known people to change the gender of a character just so it's not yaoi or yuri. Why? I dunno. I did once come up with a theory of Amanda being a boy, just to see how Montarg would react to that. He actually respected 'him' a bit more, but, other then that, nothing else really changed. In other news, I call female Maverick Molly :D

10) Oh, dear God! Montarg, what the hell have I done to you! *Hugs him* I'm so sorry, my poor, grumpy, annoying, sexist, homophobia-hating fire sorcerer…

I'm really sorry if these ideas burned your mind. They burned mine too…*Walks away* Marcus! I need an icepack!


	64. Dirty Little Secrets

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Montarg discovers something interesting in Rodney's room.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humour**

**Spoilers for: From Little Flame to Raging Fire.**

**Takes place: During From Little Flame to Raging Fire.**

**After the chapter 'Of Hangovers and Pink Suits'.**

_Dirty Little Secret_

Rodney stood at the entrance to the cavern. He smoothed out his clothes before looking over his shoulder as Montarg approached. "Montargo, could you get my coat for me? It's on the hook in my room."

Montarg glanced over his shoulder and nodded. He walked over to his room, then jumped onto the platform of rock and walked calmly into Rodney's room. Montarg looked over at the hook on the wall, where Rodney's pink coat hung. The fire sorcerer walked over (narrowly missing the folded up pile of pyjamas beside Rodney's futon) and grabbed the coat from the hook. As Montarg turned, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked down at Rodney's pillow, seeing the object peeking out from underneath. Montarg tilted his head, then stooped down and picked it up. A book. Montarg frowned in curiosity and confusion. Since when did Rodney keep books underneath his pillow?

Montarg hung Rodney's coat over his arm and, experimentally, opened up the paperback. Well, it was certainly a novel. No pictures. Montarg tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. What…?

…

Rodney tapped his foot. What was Montarg doing? Surely, it couldn't take this long to get his coat! Rodney pouted then turned, hands on hips, and walked over to his room. As he jumped onto the platform, he said, "Montargo, what's taking so l -" He stopped when he saw Montarg sitting on the floor, cross-legged, and holding the book he kept under his pillow. Rodney's face paled and he squeaked.

Montarg looked up, then held up the book and pointed to it. "What're these two men doing together?"

Rodney's pale face now became completely red and he rushed forward and snatched the book from him. "Don't look at that!" He exclaimed, snapping the book shut. He hid it from Montarg's view. "Montargo, don't you know it's impolite to look around someone's room?"

"…You requested I go in here."

"Yes, to get my coat! Not to snoop around my books!"

"It was poking out from your pillow."

"You know,"

Both men turned, Rodney looking more nervous by the second.

Richard stood by the entrance, holding an apple. "I try not to listen in on your conversations, but I just heard 'poking out from your pillow'. What's going on?"

"He has a book about two men." Montarg spoke, making Rodney turn a darker shade of red.

Richard paused, holding the apple in front of his mouth. His brow furrowed. "Oh, those things? I thought you stopped reading them when you hit fourteen-years-old."

Rodney grabbed the closest thing to him (an alarm clock that Montarg had stolen for him) and threw it. It bounced off of Richard's head, knocking the apple out of his hand and off the platform.

"Ooh!" They heard Marcus exclaim. "Free food!"

Richard rubbed his forehead. "Ah…Damn it, Rod." He turned, quickly jogging after Marcus, who was munching on his apple.

Rodney frowned. "Montargo, I can't believe you! Snooping around my stuff like that!" He took his coat from him. "Perhaps I should tell them you purr in your sleep."

"I do not purr."

"Yes, you do." Rodney giggled and held up a hand, fingers bent; doing a cat impression. "Like a kitty-cat! Meow!"

There was a moment before Montarg frowned. "Let's just keep this between us, hm?"

"Agreed. Now, come on, hurry! There's a cute shirt I saw in the store and I just _have _to _have it!" _

Montarg sighed through his nose as Rodney skipped out. This was going to be another long shopping trip…

…

Author's note:

And that's what Rodney meant by when he said he bought romance books. I imagine they have some gay romance somewhere. If not, bear in mind Halloween Town isn't the only town Montarg has stolen from.

Oh, yeah, and, uh, Rodney _totally _doesn't imagine that it's him and Montarg in those books…Heh, heh…


	65. Rontargo

The Two Flames

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Summary: Marcus and Richard's thoughts on 'Rontargo'.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Angst**

**Spoilers for: From Little Flame to Raging Fire.**

**Takes place: During From Little Flame to Raging Fire.**

_Rontargo_

If there was one thing Marcus witnessed each and every day, it was Montarg and Rodney's friendship. Whether it was Rodney skipping over to Montarg to tell him something or it was Montarg holding Rodney as he cried.

Marcus felt sorry for Rodney. Other then Montarg, Rodney was the most bullied out of all the sorcerers. Just because of his sexuality. Marcus felt sick with anger every time Rodney would go running to Montarg in tears. Marcus hadn't known many homosexual people in his life (a couple, maybe), but he still didn't see what was wrong with it all.

Marcus remembered a time when he and Rodney had been out getting groceries (due to Montarg running his own errands) and someone had called Rodney something Marcus would rather not repeat. Marcus had tried to protect Rodney when he began to shed tears, scolding the offender as angrily as he could. When he tried to comfort poor Rodney, the rock sorcerer had said he wanted to go home. Marcus had taken him back to the cavern and, when they were almost at the entrance, Rodney rushed in, calling "Montargo!"

Montarg had obviously already come back from his own little errands because, as Marcus came in, Rodney was already in Montarg's arms; crying into his chest. As the water sorcerer approached, Montarg had looked at him, striking him with a death glare, and had growled, "What did you _do?_"

"I didn't do anything!" Marcus had exclaimed. One of Montarg's hands had let go of Rodney and grabbed Marcus by the collar, pulling him forward.

"_Liar._" Montarg had said darkly.

Marcus had quickly explained what had happened and how Rodney had requested they go home and Montarg had stared at him, trying to figure out whether he was lying or not, then shoved him away; accidentally pushing Marcus off of his feet.

It had shocked Marcus slightly to see how angry Montarg was. Then again, he'd seen how angry Montarg got when his chef was harmed. That was exactly what Rodney was: _Montarg's _chef. Marcus had once heard Montarg say, "You are _my chef. _No one else's chef. Only _my _chef." in a way that was almost sweet (coming from Montarg's mouth, anyway). Marcus knew he was talking about Cameron. God, everyone knew how much Montarg wanted to rip that man's head off, except Rodney. It was the same reason he never wanted to meet any of these lovers.

It was weird to think that Rodney was older then Marcus. The weirdest thing, Marcus thought, was that Rodney was both the 'mother' and the 'baby' of the sorcerers. He cooked for them, cleaned for them, he babied them when they were hurt, he comforted them when they were getting bandaged up (well, _someone _had to remind Montarg that they had broken bones, therefore were more fragile then normal) and yet they had to take care of him, comfort him, protect him from bullies. And, God, there were a lot of those.

However, sometimes, Marcus envied Rodney for one, sole reason: he got the attention of the girls in Halloween Town. Oh, yes. While some didn't like that fact that Rodney was gay, some actually found him cute. They often wandered up to him and tell him to say something, to which he'd awkwardly reply "Um…Like what?" and they'd begin squealing because 'the gay guy talked!'. Marcus had once caught Rodney being 'held hostage' outside of a clothes shop because a group of girls had found him and had asked him questions. "Which dress should I buy, Gay Guy?" "Oh, Gay Guy! Is blue my colour or is purple?"

Yes, Rodney really was known as 'Gay Guy'. Most hadn't bothered to know his name. Rodney would kindly remind them that his name wasn't Gay Guy, but they didn't listen. Some girls used 'Gay Guy' as their model. They'd sometimes make him wear dresses which made him feel uncomfortable. Once, Montarg and Marcus had wandered passed a clothes shop and, out of the corner of his eye, Montarg had spotted a very uncomfortable-looking Rodney in the middle of a circle of women, wearing a dark red dress that _really _didn't suit him. Montarg had stopped, eyes wide. Rodney had spotted him staring and had exclaimed, while trying to cover himself up, "M-Montargo! This isn't what it looks like!"

Montarg had stared for a couple more seconds before his facial expression changed back to his normal frown (albeit, a bit angrier - if that was possible) and he marched right into the store - pushing passed a couple of women as he did so - and had picked Rodney's uniform, then wrapped an arm around Rodney's waist and hoisted him onto his shoulder. Despite the girls' protests, Montarg carried Rodney out. At first, Rodney was smiling and thanking him then, suddenly, he began to panic. After all, his feet weren't touching the ground and one of Rodney's many phobias was having his feet off the ground for too long (it was a rock sorcerer thing).

Just the other day, Montarg, Marcus and Rodney had been in town when the man Rodney used to have a crush on wandered passed. The two hadn't dated, but Rodney had been quite smitten. Rodney told Marcus that he had shyly handed the man a note, telling him to read it later. Obviously, the object of Rodney's affections had and, the day after being handed the note, had kindly told him he wasn't interested. He had apologized to Rodney and everything. Rodney had understood, even though he was disappointed. He hadn't cried, but he hadn't exactly been his bubbly self after that. Anyway, as the man wandered passed, Montarg had - almost possessively - wrapped an arm around Rodney's waist and pulled him to his chest. The side of Rodney's head had been pressed to Montarg's chest, head under his chin. Rodney had put a hand to Montarg's chest and looked up at him, "Montargo, it's ok. I'm over him now." He'd said, but Montarg still continued to glare in the man's direction; growling like a ferocious dog.

In both instances - the girls forcing Rodney to wear dresses and the man who'd hurt Rodney's feelings - Marcus had noticed how Montarg had almost immediately grabbed Rodney and took him away from the people. He realized why. Montarg was a possessive person. Finders keepers. When Montarg thought of something as his, he wouldn't let others have it. Montarg wouldn't even allow people to touch his coffee mug. The closest Marcus had gotten to that thing was when Montarg had bonked him on the head with it.

Marcus realized Montarg was an abused and only child: he didn't _share._

…

Richard was such a hypocrite.

Montarg wasn't the only one who got annoyed when Rodney came home in tears because of someone taking the mick out of his sexuality. Richard always frowned and demanded to know what had happened. Montarg would never tell him. Richard told Marcus about how he hated those homophobic idiots who made his cousin cry.

He was such a hypocrite because, when Rodney was thirteen, he had told Richard he was gay and Richard called him disgusting. "That's gross, Rodney! How could you even…? You're _disgusting!_"

Richard had never regretted anything more in his entire life. Rodney's eyes had filled to the brim with tears and he ran off, sobbing. Richard had felt a mixture of emotions. He hadn't told his parents or Rodney's. He didn't know why. Perhaps he was just doing Rodney a favour.

Richard had expected that little incident to put Rodney off from telling his parents (Richard's uncle and aunt). Of course, then again, Rodney hadn't been put off of things when they were children.

When Rodney started school, Richard had said that they couldn't be seen together. Rodney had been confused and asked why but Richard had just snapped that they "just can't, ok?" Richard had happily run off to his group of friends, leaving his poor, friendless cousin in the dust.

While other boys Rodney's age had played football, wrestled each other to the dirt and flirted with girls, Rodney would sit in the corner and draw in his sketchbook or write poetry. There were countless times when someone would rip his sketchbook from his hands and throw it to the ground or hold it over his head and watch as he jumped to get it. Either way, Rodney would end up crying. Richard never helped him.

There was a point in every sorcerer's life when they had to transform. Usually, it was at the age of eight that a sorcerer's transformation had finally 'grown enough' (as Richard's father had put it) that it could be used. Of course, that only meant the half-form, not the one Montarg had used several times. Before attending their school, Richard's aunt had asked him to keep an eye on Rodney because her 'little man' was going to be eight soon, which meant he would change sooner or later.

Change he did.

After a particularly good drawing was ripped and stomped on, Rodney had gently picked up the pieces of torn up drawing and had begun to cry. His blood had boiled and he saw red. His eyes had begun to glow dark brown. For a boy who didn't like violence, Rodney's transformation sure was violent. Rocks flying everywhere, the ground shaking to the point of no one being able to stand - other then Rodney, of course. Richard had managed to calm him somehow. That was one time Richard actually felt useful.

As they grew up, Richard noticed how…feminine his cousin had become. Of course, Rodney was always more in touch with his feminine side then most boys, but…Wow. Richard had first noticed when Rodney had begun hanging out with a group of girls who'd seen his drawings and had been impressed. Those girls had loved him. He was one of the only boys who, as they said, 'didn't try to look up their skirts'.

"God, Rodney," Richard had said one day. "All those girls around you and you haven't asked even _one of them _out? What's wrong with you? Seriously, what are you? _Gay?"_

Richard had, of course, been young and stupid and always listened to his father and uncle. If they said something was bad, then it was bad.

The belief that 'Dad and Uncle were always right' came to a stop when he had asked where Rodney was. They had replied with something Richard would rather not repeat, but he had gotten the message. Rodney was gone. He'd told his parents. Richard had gone to the nearby trees and sobbed as he ran. _Rodney, you idiot! _He remembered thinking, trying to find his cousin. _You weren't supposed to tell!_

When Richard saw Rodney again, he was relieved to know that he was alright. What he was surprised to find, however, was that Rodney was with that guy. Montarg. Richard was almost ashamed to say he had judged Montarg on his looks. He was all scruffy and frowning all the time, Richard had honestly wondered what Rodney was to this man. He hoped they were on friend status. Soon after meeting again, Richard had found that Rodney was still quite bitter about his cousin calling him disgusting. Richard had said sorry and Rodney had went on to explain Montarg's reaction to Rodney being gay. "That's nice. Good for you."

No, "You're disgusting!". No "That's gross!" Just "That's nice. Good for you."

Over the years, Richard had tried to be the bodyguard in Rodney's life. He had tried to be the savoir. But, even if Montarg wasn't in the cavern, Rodney wouldn't go to Richard. He'd curl up and cry until Montarg got back. As soon as Montarg step foot in the cavern, Rodney would jump into his arms.

Richard had mixed emotions about Montarg. He was grateful, of course, that he had kept Rodney safe and healthy. But he hated the fact that Rodney actually loved Montarg more then Richard. Rodney had never said it to him, but Richard was sure it was true. Richard envied Montarg. He had gotten the respect and love Rodney was supposed to give to Richard. Montarg barely ever _smiled, _damn it! They were too damn different! They shouldn't even be _friends! _

The wind sorcerer would just have to face facts: Richard had missed his chance being Rodney's bodyguard.

That chance was now with Montarg.

…

**Author's note:**

**This was supposed to be written ages ago…**

**Ahem…Ridiculously long author's note ahead!:**

**I gotta admit, when I first thought 'Rodney's gonna be gay' I was really worried. I hadn't planned to put any non-heterosexual characters in my TNBC FanFiction before and I didn't know your views on this sort of subject. But I'm glad you guys have, kinda, warmed up to him. Now that you've met cute lil' sensitive Rodney, allow me to introduce the Original Rodney:**

**Straight/heterosexual**

**Very masculine**

**Wore a white shirt instead of a yellow one**

**Wasn't related to Richard**

**Only had about ten lines in the entire story**

**Told bad jokes**

**Only spoke to Montarg about three times**

**Got mocked for wearing pink**

**Wasn't a chef**

**Spoke like Marcus and Maverick (misses out letters in words etc.)**

**Wasn't called Roderick Bellaham**

**Didn't have a Jewish family**

**Well, _he's changed! _**

**I'm ashamed to say that the fact that Rodney's gay actually came from his pink coat. He's _always _had it. You guys know why I made him a stereotype. The whole 'goes crying to 'Montargo'' just…developed from their characters. **

**Random Fact #2: the fact that I've made Montarg's 'original fake name' Montargo is actually based off a song I was parodying a while back. The song will later appear in a story, so I won't tell you what it is. But, basically, I needed a rhyme and, as a joke, I said 'Montargo' and…I liked it. But I didn't want to just change his name, so I needed a character to call him that…Rodney. **

**The fact that Rodney is Richard's cousin comes from the fact that their character designs (physical appearances) are based off one another's (like Montarg and Maverick's for example. Maverick actually looks more like Montarg then his own dad, but that's only because their designs are based off of one another's.) Richard was created for the sole purpose of being Montarg's 'messenger' (like in From Little Flame to Raging Fire, for example. When Mav was born, Richard rushed down to Montarg to tell him. That was the first scene I ever created with Richard). **

**The first scene I ever created with 'Gay Rodney' was the part where he's drunk and kisses Montarg. Yes, really. I've had that scene for _that long. _:D**

**Richard really was a little git to Rodney when they were kids. He never really stuck up for Rodney and bullied him quite often. And he wonders why Rodney likes Montarg more…**

**Oh, Richard. If you were nicer to your cousin, he might like you more. But, instead, you were a jerk to him.**

**Marcus…actually accepts Rodney. The only thing he's worried about is if Rodney starts fancying him, but that's just because Marcus is the kind of guy that wants everyone to be happy. Plus…he's kinda worried about what Montarg will do to him…**

**Rodney kinda gets harassed two ways: homophobia and those girls who constantly want 'Gay Guy' to be their model. **

**With the level of intimacy Montarg and Rodney have (grabbing each other when they're jealous in Montarg's case, sleeping in the same bed, cuddling when cold in Rodney's case) you'd expect them to be dating…Damn it, Montarg! Why ya gotta be so cold-hearted and _oblivious?_ Why can't ya be like Rodney?**

…**No, wait. On second thought, don't be like Rodney.**


End file.
